Better Together
by bibi1311
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer, Lucifer and Chloe... A lot of possibilities, a lot of fun and a lot of adventures. It will be full of fluff, smut (a little, or more ), flirting, a tiny bit of "rough-them-up-a-bit", and, even if I'm not sure how it will end, it will be a happy one ;), and a light story. Now I wish you a good, fun, and hopefully enjoyable read :D.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The morning was already well on its way as the Devil shows up at the precinct. Chloe finds him at the coffee machine, near the kitchen area, a pudding in one hand and a spoon in the other one, with half a dozen policewomen and policemen around him, hanging on his every word as if he were the next Jesus Christ. She takes a deep calming breath before she walks over. This Monday was gonna be a very long day for sure. If there was ever a day to not get on her bad side, today was most definitely it. She sees Dan heading towards her, a reproachful look on his face. Whether this was about his stolen pudding, her partner, or whatever reasons he had for whining after her, she wasn't interested. She stops him before he can even get any word out of his mouth.

"Not now Dan." She starts. "I am NOT in the mood for one of your sermons about how fucked up my life is, or how weird my partner is." She looks at Lucifer. "And yes, he stole your pudding and has been doing so every morning he's here. Deal with it!" She finishes, leaving Dan silent.

"I wasn't gonna..." He tries to defend himself but stops as he realises he had these exact three items on his list. "Sorry." He mumbles quickly as she walks on.

Ever since their finalised divorce, and even if there wasn't - at least according to his daughter's latest confirmation - a trace of romance between Chloe and Lucifer, he couldn't help the sting of jealousy each time he saw them leaving together, and so he felt compelled to remind her about how bad Lucifer was, from every possible angle.

Sighing loudly, he returned to his now new desk and the never-ending pile of paperwork, which had been pushed back to the very far end of the bullpen since he confessed his role in the Palmetto case. As he sits down, he smiles though. Given his ex-wife current mood and if his years with her taught him anything, Lucifer was in for one Hell of a ride today. And no amount of his devilish charms could get him out of this. No one was immune to Chloe's ire, especially not him, and that thought alone would brighten his morning.

**STATION KITCHEN - A BIT BEFORE ELEVEN**

"And this, Ladies and Gentlemen, is how you do it!" Lucifer says before he sees Chloe.

"How nice of you to show up Lucifer!" She greets him.

"And a good morning to you too, Detective." Lucifer replies, smiling, in an attempt to defuse her annoyance. But his plan once again fails.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting for you? I called you at nine this morning, and the Lieutenant has been on my ass ever since for me to leave for the crime scene." He opens his mouth to answer. "And don't give your "Perfection takes time, Detective " bullshit!" She continues, with a very bad impression of his accent.

"Hey relax, Chloe, give him a break, he had a long night!" One of the officers replies, winking at Lucifer.

Chloe rolls her eyes and bites her tongue really hard so she doesn't give the other woman a piece of her mind. Getting angry at Lucifer was one thing, but going full-on mad at a colleague was something else. Lucifer decides to jump in the conversation in an attempt to appease his partner.

"I was actually on my way to your desk when the lovely officers here required my help on a very important topic." He winks at the group. "They were asking how we managed to have such a high closing rate, and one thing led to another, we ended up talking about my night, and they needed advice on another one of my many areas of expertise."

"YOU gave police advice?" She mocks him. "Maybe stick to your other area of expertise and arrive on time, to begin with!" She says as she walks away.

" Well, that was unfair! " He thinks. But instead, he decides to keep his facade and brushes it off with a joke. "Ouch, you wound me, Detective!" He replies. Then he turns to the group. "Now if you'll excuse me, it seems I have a new case to solve to improve my closing rate!" He winks at them and leaves. "And a very pissed partner as well!" He mumbles.

As soon as he steps into the car, Chloe turns on the engine and storms out of the parking lot. The ride to the crime scene is long and way too awkward for his liking. Had he known his partner would be in such a foul mood, he would have picked up the phone instead of just showing up and would have driven himself to the crime scene. He tried to lighten the mood a bit by using one of his puns or change the song on the radio, but each time a word came out of his mouth, or if he even tried to move a muscle, Chloe looked at him as if she was about to shoot him right there - again. So he simply stared in front of him, avoiding all eye contact, casting a glance at her in the reflection of the window from time to time, wondering what could have possibly happened since they last met to have her so pissed.

She parks at the crime scene and looks at him as she turns off the engine.

"Please behave while we're there."

"You know me, Detective, I always behave."

"Lucifer." She stares at him. "This case is really important, and it's also my first high-profile case since the whole Malcolm fiasco. The force is finally taking me seriously again, so please don't blow this..." She stops as she sees the hurt on his face, either at her lack of confidence in him or after what happened with Malcolm in the hangar when he got shot. However, it lasts only a second before he catches himself.

"I'll be the perfect little angel, Detective. You have my word."

"Thanks." She says, relieved.

**OLD LOS ANGELES ZOO - GRIFFITH PARK - A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Ella was crouching near the body, focused on the dead man at her feet. She jumps as Chloe touches her shoulder.

"Chloe!" She yelps. "You scared the Hell out of me!"

Lucifer bites his tongue as he thinks of the perfect pun to Ella's sentence. And the brunette wasn't going to make this easy on him. She really had a way of picking the right word each time for him to find the perfect pun. It's almost as if she did it on purpose.

"Sorry." Chloe says. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No worries. I should be used to it by now."

"So what do you have so far?"

"Not much actually. I mean the poor guy. Whatever hit him, hit so hard that half of his face is destroyed. I'm not even sure we'll be able to ID him even if we reconstruct the skull. But, I took his fingerprints, and with a bit of luck, he'll be in the system, and we'll get a hit. Other than that, your guess is a good as mine. I mean, he really had a horrible death. whoever killed him, wanted to make sure we couldn't find out who he was. Old abandoned zoo, dust everywhere, almost impossible to collect evidence of the scene, face destroyed..." She continues. "Not that there's a good way to die, mind you, but you know, you don't need to do this... Poor fellow."

"Ella!" Chloe cuts her rambling. "Focus, please."

"Sorry." She says. "As I said, no ID, and as far as the cause of death goes, I'd say the big hole in his face, unless it was done post mortem."

"So nothing yet."

"Not completely true." She counters. "I can tell you our victim is a he." She puts her glasses back on. "Hopefully the medical examiner has more information to give you. And I'll have more info as soon as I run the tux report."

"Let me know."

"Will do. Where's Lucifer by the way?" She asks. "He was here only a minute ago."

"Not sure." She says. "He probably got bored and decided to wait outside."

"Probably." She repeats, not convinced.

"Anyway, I'm driving back to the precinct. I'm gonna go over some of the witnesses' statements, maybe, they'll have something. Call me as soon as you have something, okay?"

"You'll be the first to know Chlo'".

"Thanks." She says as she heads back to her car. She takes a look around for Lucifer. Then she sees him, chatting up with the woman who discovered the body, so her main witness for now. "Oh for fucks sakes, you gotta be kidding me!" She curses as she gets closer to Lucifer and the woman. She stops for barely a second before she gets to her car. "When you're done, we need to get back to the station and do some actual police work, if you don't mind." Lucifer looks at her, surprised. "And leave her here, the squad car will bring her to the station."

"I was just finished and I was waiting for you Detective." He replies. "Bye then." He tells the woman, as he follows up with Chloe.

Lucifer didn't think it was possible, but the ride back to the station was even more awkward than the first one, the traffic between Griffith Park and downtown LA only increased Chloe's anger. They finally reach the station, and Lucifer turns to her as she's about to exit the car.

"Are you alright, Detective." He asks. "You seem a bit tense."

She grips the steering wheel harder, her knuckles almost white. "You think?" She bites back.

He looks at her puzzled. "Did I do something?" He asks, curious.

"Of course you don't get it, you never do!" She lashes out on him. "You gave me your word but you couldn't help yourself, now could you?" She adds, totally unfair to him.

Lucifer looks at her, outraged she would imply he didn't respect his promise. "What are you talking about? YOU know more than anyone that my word is my bond."

"Really." She replies, sarcastic. "And despite this, you just had to hit on that witness, and not just any witness, the main witness, knowing this could jeopardize the whole case. And even though I specifically asked you not to."

He looks at her, anger rising as well, the tension palpable in the small space of the car. "First, you told me to behave, which is what I did, you never told me to not talk to anyone." He answers. "And second, I wasn't hitting on her as you said. She came up to me and started talking to me."

"Right!" She snorts. "So her hands were trailing your chest against your will. Just like she wasn't whispering whatever in your ear, right?"

"No, but I was..."

"You know what?" She cuts him. "Save it!" She finishes, as she opens the door to get out - or away from him - before this whole situation exploded. "I'm not in the mood to hear any more of your excuses."

"They're not excuses." He says as he catches up to her, angry and not ready to let this one go.

"Whatever!" She answers, not listening anymore.

"But..." He starts, feeling the injustice of the whole situation. "Detective!" He calls out. "This conversation isn't over!"

She turns to him. "It is." She simply says. "You should go home. I'll text you once Ella has more information." She says, leaving no room for him to say anything else.

"Fine!" He grumbles, his eyes on the brink of flashing because of his contained anger. The one time he made an effort, and this is what he gets. Well to Hell with her.

"Fine!" Chloe says as the elevator door closes.

**A FEW HOURS LATER - DOWNTOWN LA STATION**

Chloe peruses some reports she received from the crime scene when she hears a ping that gets her out her thoughts.

"Finally!" She sighs as she sees Ella's chat.

**ELLA'S LAB - A FEW MINUTES LATER**

She doesn't bother to knock and walks straight towards the scientist.

"Hey!" She says. "Tell me you got more information, please. I need some good news today."

"Not sure if it's good news, but here is what I got back from the lab and the medical examiner." She says. "The cause of death was indeed blunt force trauma - aka the big hole in his face. The coroner leans towards a weapon resembling a sledgehammer or something equivalent in order to cause this much damage." She pauses. "Remember I told I wasn't sure we could reconstruct his face, well I was right. But despite an impossible face ID, she told me the victim was a Caucasian male, probably around his forties, judging his pelvic bone."

"Okay."

"As I said, I didn't get much useful evidence from the scene. The coroner also confirmed the lack of defensive wound on him, so he either knew who attacked him or the hit was a real surprise to him. And whoever killed him, hated him to a point he or she had to smashed into oblivion."

"Or he just wanted to make sure we couldn't identify the victim."

"Yeah, that too." She says, more to herself than to anyone. "Although I'm still not a hundred per cent done with the few evidence I gathered from the scene and the body, so maybe, I'll have something a bit more helpful to give you soon." She smiles at Chloe. "And the fingerprints are still running in the missing person database, juvy record, or anything really. The tux analysis is also on-going. So maybe one of these will pay out." She finishes, trying to cheer up Chloe. "You'll be the first to know if I have anything conclusive to give you."

"Thanks, Ella." She says.

"No probs." She replies. "Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"Is everything okay with you and Lucifer?"

"Why do you ask?" She replies, not wanting to lie to her friend.

"Well... He seemed a bit weird at the crime scene, and I haven't seen him since you got back." She looks away. "And... You seemed very distant this morning." She smiles. "I mean, he didn't even react when I said you guys scared the Hell out of me, and then he even decided to help by talking to the woman who discovered the body to know if she was lying or had anything to do with it."

"He did?"

"Yeah, thanks to this, they didn't even bring her in for questioning, and she's now just a minor witness. Her story matches the conclusion reached by the medical examiner. No woman could have done this.." Chloe just looks at Ella with surprise. "I mean when have you seen Lucifer ever refusing to flirt with anyone?"

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't see it per say, but the woman was all disappointed when Lucifer decided to remain professional , as she said, and stopped her wandering hands."

"He stopped her?"

"That he did. I mean, she couldn't complain enough at how such a shame it was." When she gets no response from the blond detective, she searches her eyes. "So are you two okay?"

"Yeah, we are." She replies. "Thanks again and see you tomorrow."

"See you, Chloe."

**CHLOE'S PLACE - AROUND 9:30 PM**

Chloe was a bit restless in her living-room, pacing, not really knowing what to do about the situation. She felt really bad after the way she treated Lucifer and given his past, or what she interpreted out of his whole Devil's persona, he had been through a lot and clearly had an issue with unfairness. She tried to call him several times but went to voicemail each time. She wanted to apologize for the way she acted with him and at least try to explain why she did it. She gave the phone call one last go, without success, before she decides to drive over there to apologize in person to him. And since Trixie was with Dan again, she had all the time she wanted.

**LUX - ABOUT AN HOUR LATER**

The bouncer lets her in as soon as she arrives at the door, opening up the red velvet rope. Chloe passes through directly, ignoring the death glares she gets on the way from the bystanders waiting to enter the packed up club. More out of habits than anything, her first reflex is to check out the piano to see if he was maybe there, but apparently no. He must have been somewhere in the club, mixing with the rest of the crowd, probably picking out his conquests for the night. She finally heads for the bar to grab a drink until she goes out looking for him.

"Is that really you Decker?" The barmaid asks.

"Hello to you too, Maze, and yes it's me." She answers as she rolls her eyes.

But before Chloe can finish her sentence, Maze lines up two shots of Tequila in front of her. "You know, Decker, I never thought I would see the day when you would come to Lux other than on business, but I guess, there's still hope for you then." She turns to her colleague. "Hey, Patrick! Can you believe Chloe Decker is at Lux to party?"

"You mean THE Chloe?" Patrick replies.

Maze simply smirks and looks back at the blond woman. "Yeah, and during opening hours nonetheless."

"Maze..." Chloe starts.

"Drinks are on the house, Decker. Drink all you want, and who knows, maybe you'll even get lucky, even if you're wearing these!" She adds.

"Maze, I'm not here to dance or hook up!" She replies. "I'm here to see your boss."

"Of course you are!" She mumbles.

"What did you say?" Chloe asks.

"First, he's not my boss anymore!" She answers. "And second, can you at least drink the shots and pretend to have fun for once in your life! Or at least until he arrives, you're bad for business when you look all gloomy!"

Chloe decides to follow the demon's advice and under her amused eyes, she hits the two shots in a row. Maze wastes no time and lines up two more. Chloe is about to drink the fourth one when a handsome, blond, tall guy decides to try his luck and sits beside her. To her own surprise, Chloe actually welcomes the conversation. But before it can even get interesting and as if using a sixth sense, Lucifer shows up.

"Detective!" He says, louder than necessary. He looks at the guy, and one look from him is enough to have the poor chap retreat, with a more than doubtful excuse. Chloe looks at the Devil, not even surprised.

"Lucifer!" She starts. "Did you just scare him away? You do know, I'm a big girl, right? And he seemed interesting."

"Come now, Detective, I did no such thing." He replies. "He got it all by himself. And to be honest, if a simple look scares him away, he doesn't deserve you." He finishes.

Maze smiles, enjoying more than she should the two of them flapping their wings around each other. Chloe now straighter on her chair, while Lucifer put his hand on the bar, unconsciously showing the others that they better stay away.

"Find anything funny, Maze?"

"Nope, at least, not more than the usual." She replies, a smirk plastered on her features before she goes back to her own activities.

"As I was saying." Lucifer says, his eyes boring into Chloe's. "This excuse of a man didn't deserve you, and trust me when I say you can do so much better than him." He finishes, almost towering over her.

Chloe decides to taunt him a bit after all he started it. "Does that include you?" Lucifer looks back, surprised she actually took the bait.

"I'm outside of the competition." He simply replies.

"Oh well, too bad then." She answers, downing the last shot of Tequila. "I never knew the Devil was one to run away from a challenge."

"Ha, ha, very funny Detective." He replies, his tone less playful after her insinuations he might be a coward. "You and I both know I never shy away from competition." He adds, serious. "And they don't represent any challenge." He grabs the bourbon that appeared out of nowhere on the bar. "But anyway, I don't suppose you're here to discuss my chances at winning you over some pitiful human." He finishes the drink and puts it down. "Lately, I got the impression I was more of a nuisance to you than anything." He finishes, the pain of rejection barely visible in his eyes. "So what can I do for you?"

"That's actually why I'm here, Lucifer." She says, searching his eyes. "I was unfair to you, and I apologize."

"I see. Go on." He simply says, curious as to where this apology will lead.

"It's just..."

"Yes?"

"Nothing. I'm just sorry I was unfair to you."

Lucifer relaxes as he feels her uneasiness. "Come now, Detective, what is it? You know you can talk to me, right?"

"I..."

"I won't tell a soul, you have my word."

"It was actually a lot of things." She finally continues. "And I'm getting tired of it." He offers her another shot and she takes it gladly. "I mean, lately, it has been Hell with Trixie." Lucifer chuckles at the mention of Trixie and Hell in the same sentence. Chloe realises her pun and rolls her eyes before she continues. "She finally hit her rebellious years, or it's her way of dealing with the divorce, I don't know. But it seems that no matter what I say, or do, it's just bullshit. I mean, can you believe she actually asked to go live with her Dad, because I refused to let her sleep at a friend's house on a school night?" She stops and downs another shot. "I know she didn't mean it, but still, it hurt and that was this morning, which is why I snapped at you. And Dan isn't helping either, trying to convince me, by all means necessary, that you're bad for me."

"And I am?" He asks.

"Of course not!" She replies immediately.

"Although I'm not a specialist, I do feel your pain. I mean, I'd be offended too if anyone decided to go and live with the Douche, instead of me."

"Lucifer..." She says.

He gives her a "tell-me-i'm-wrong" look before he smiles brightly. "Sorry Detective. Do go on."

"And on top of all this, there's this new Lieutenant from Internal Affairs, basically reopening every single case Dan worked on from near or far, because of his... well you know."

"I believe betrayal is the word you're looking for there."

"Anyway." She replies, not wanting to think about what Dan did. "And all of the paperwork and cases seem to magically fall on my desk. Oh, and yes, my Mom is coming to town in a few days as well. So yay me!"

"Personally, I find them delightful."

"What?"

"Your Mom and the new Lieutenant. I find them delightful."

Chloe glares at him. "So all this to say, I'm sorry I snapped at you unfairly. I guess you were just here at the wrong time."

"All is forgotten, Partner." She looks at him weirdly. "That was weird, wasn't it?" He says. "I guess I'll stick to Detective. But do try to warn me next time." He finishes with a wink.

She hugs him without thinking. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He says as he releases her, reluctantly. "Now for your penitence, you have to have fun with me."

"Lucifer..." She starts.

"I meant a dance, Detective." He chuckles at her discomfort. "Sometimes I really wonder who you actually take me for."

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"I'm good." He replies. "But just so you know, the option you thought of is always on the table.

She chuckles. " And who knows, maybe one day, I'll take it. " She thinks before she takes his hand and joins the dancefloor.

**LUX DANCEFLOOR - A MOMENT LATER**

The music playing as she joins the other partiers on the dancefloor was surprisingly to her liking. And whether it was the Tequila she had before or the sight of her partner relaxed and clearly enjoying his time with her, she lets herself get enrolled by the music and soon dances as if nobody's watching. At first, she tried to keep a friendly distance with her partner, not to mislead him or anything, but the packed up dancefloor made it hard for her to stay away. She did cast a few glances left and right, worried that some bimbo might interrupt them but pleasingly discovered that Lucifer had apparently no interest to let anyone else close to her, or him.

Without surprise, the more she got lost into the music, the closer she got to Lucifer, and like a sailor caught by a siren call, the Devil found himself unable to resist the pull of her body, and as soon as his hands touched her hips, he automatically fell in sync to the rhythm she set up. When Chloe felt his hands on her, it felt as if a bolt of electricity shot through her and she turned within his grip so she could face him, her hands reaching up to rest on his shoulders.

She takes a deep breath - or more a sigh really - as she finally musters the courage to look into his eye. And what she sees there doesn't disappoint. In less than a song, she finds Lucifer is completely enraptured in the moment with her, pupils fully blown, irises almost black, with a hint of hazel brown in them. She concentrates on his eyes, as she lets her body take over her brain and follow the music, the distance between getting smaller and smaller. Then her eyes catch a hint of bright red behind the night black pupils, and she has to blink a few times just to make sure she didn't imagine the flicker of red that passed for a tiny moment. But despite this, she, nor him, don't seem to able to fight off the magnetism drawing them almost flush against one another. As Chloe feels his breath on her skin and his heart racing up in his chest, she finally realises she's tired of fighting whatever is happening between them, and their obvious attraction to each other.

Then Chloe feels a cold wind on her left, then right hip, as the song reaches an end. It takes her less than a couple of seconds to grab his hands, and place them again on her hips. He looks at her, a bit confused as to why she did it. She chuckles and brings her lips to his ear so he can hear her over the music, and if she was honest, also because it was more fun this way.

"Where do you think you're going?" She murmurs. "I believe you promised me a dance." She breathes on his neck. "And so far, this is only a half-dance."

As the new information finally reach his brain, a mischievous smile forms on his face. "I did, didn't I?" He answers, in turn bringing his lips ever so close to her ear. "And it would be a shame to disappoint you, now would it?" He finishes, as his left hand relocates from her hips to the lowest part of her back while keeping his right hand on her hip.

In turn, Chloe brings her hands to the back of his neck, her fingers fumbling with the small hair there, her chest now pressed so close that she feels his heart beat against her skin. Then an idea crosses her mind. For once, she seemed to have the upper hand on him and she decides to make the best of it and tease him a bit. She smirks at him, eyes shimmering with mischief, as she turns again in his arms, her back now pressed to his chest. Lucifer lets her turn around, his hands not moving from where they were. In fact, he uses this new situation to press her against him even more, the grip on her body tightening as the song goes on. Chloe feels the effect she has on him and decides to push her luck to test his self-control. She arches her back, pressing her butt into his body. At first Lucifer remains a bit hesitant, but once he realises that Chloe clearly knows what she's doing as she wiggles against him, he decides to fight back and moves in perfect synchronization with her, one of his hand now up her sides, while the other rests on her lower belly, trapping her efficiently in his arms.

He lets out a low groan and takes in her fragrance before his lips finally hover above the crook of her neck. He doesn't yet touch her skin. For now, he simply ghosts over the tender area, blowing hot hair on it. And if Chloe's pulse speed, as well as her sighs, are any indications, she's almost as far gone as he is. And that's what does it for him. Once he finally gets Chloe is as affected as he is, he can't resist the temptation of her skin anymore and finally presses his lips against the point where her neck meets her shoulder. As a reaction, Chloe brings her arms up behind his neck, keeping him close. Lucifer gets the message and starts to suckle a bit on the pulse point, leaving a reddish mark that he soothes with his tongue afterwards. The whine that escapes her is his undoing and he takes a deep breath, trying to get some control over the situation, given the fact that they are in a very public place at the moment.

But Chloe decides to torture him a bit further and presses back once again. As a consequence, Lucifer can't help the groan from his lips, and even through the dim light of the club, he can see her smile.

Then, all of a sudden, the music switches to slow dance. Chloe turns around so she now faces him, her cheeks red from the dance, and the evident arousal.

"I had no idea you were that good of a dancer. I'm impressed, Detective."

"Me neither." Chloe replies, her fingers now moving around in his hair, as his hands slide lower from her waist to the upper part of her butt cheeks.

"You do know you're playing with fire, Detective?" He feels the need to warn her.

"I've always liked fire." She answers, not letting go of him.

"Good." He says. He brings his lips to whisper in her ear. "Because right now, I'm burning up."

As if with a mind of their own, their bodies start to sway along the slow rhythm of the new song, each of them seeking the warmth of the other. Lucifer's hands are now almost fully on her ass, their lips only an inch apart until they finally meet. As soon as this happens, the whole world around them blurs until all that's left is them and their kiss. But soon the chaste kiss turns heated as Chloe pries his lips open and the Devil gladly accepts. The end of the song brings them back to the real world and they reluctantly part, both out of breath.

"Maybe we should take this to a place which is a bit more private?" He asks, not sure if she'll agree or if the end of the song broke the magic for good.

"That would be a good idea." She answers, leading the way to the elevator up to his penthouse.

Surprisingly, the ride to his penthouse is very quiet, both of them lost in their own thoughts, probably perusing what just happened. It was unexpected for both of them, but so far, they seemed okay with it. It takes Chloe a few seconds after the door opened to realise she's finally at Lucifer's place. She steps in, almost shyly. Then she sees Lucifer's look on her, a mixture of awe, desire, and a bit of nervousness it seems. Lucifer simply stands there, letting her adjust to the situation. Soon the silence becomes too much for him.

"You do know that whatever happens tonight, or doesn't, or after tonight, won't change anything between us."

"Won't it though?"

"Of course not." He replies instantly. "What's a little fun between partners, right?" He finishes with a joke.

"Is that all we are?" She asks. "All I am to you?"

He takes a step towards her. "Given what's about to happen, I'd like to think we'll be more than partners." He winks at her.

"Lucifer…" She answers.

He's now only a few inches away from her. "As I said, whatever happens, won't change a thing, Detective." He grabs his drink. "I'd offer you one, but I think you've had enough to drink already, and for what I have planned for us tonight, you'll need all your faculties, Darling."

"I…" She starts, as her reserves simply dissipate into thin air the closer he gets.

But like before with the end of the song, their moment is once again broken, this time with the ding of the elevator door. Chloe doesn't even have the time to turn around before the woman speaks.

"Oh no!" She says. "I missed the beginning of the party. You should have told me, I would have come earlier."

Chloe turns around, and her desire instantly turns to anger as she sees who interrupted them, and her mouth falls open as she sees the woman from the crime scene. "Seriously?!" She gasps.

" Talk about timing! " Lucifer thinks to himself. "In my defence…" He starts. "I had no idea you were coming over, and she's not the main witness anymore."

Chloe simply looks away and heads for the elevator. "I should go." She replies.

"Detective! Wait!" He calls after her. Chloe stops. "Like I said, I had no idea you were coming over. And I didn't know if she was going to show up."

"So she decides all of a sudden to pay you a visit?"

"I may have mentioned earlier that she could drop by Lux, but that was before you showed up and what happened afterwards."

"Had you known I was coming over to visit, would it have changed anything?"

"Of course it would have."

"I don't know, Lucifer."

"Come on Detective."

But before he can finish, the woman behind them gets closer and trails her fingers down Lucifer's forearm. "You know I don't mind sharing. From what I heard, the Devil has tremendous stamina. I'm sure there'll be plenty for the both of us"

Lucifer can't help but smile at the woman's comment. Chloe, however, doesn't and decides that enough is enough. "I can't believe this!" She simply says leaving.

"Come on Detective. It was only a joke!" He runs after her. "Please Detective, wait!" But Chloe pushes the button to close the doors before Lucifer can reach her.

In that brief moment, Lucifer feels the slightest guilt and feeling that he screwed up, without really knowing why. But it only lasts a minute and soon he's back into the game as he feels the olive-skinned woman trailing her fingers down his chest and into one of his belt loop.

"Anything I can help you with? You seem tense."

Lucifer thinks it over for a moment, wondering if there was the slightest chance the Detective might come back. But given how she left, he decides they are close to zero. He takes a breath and turns to her.

"I guess there are a few things we could do to make it better. After all, I didn't invite you over to play Monopoly." He says, kissing her and guiding her to his bedroom.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER - SAME PLACE**

As Chloe reaches her car, she realises that, in the heat of the moment, she forgot her bag up in the penthouse. She hesitates for a moment, not wanting to see Lucifer again tonight after what happened. But at the same time, she needs her purse. She finally decides to go back up. She carefully steps into the penthouse.

"Lucifer?" She calls out. "I forgot my bag and…" She doesn't finish her sentence as she sees her bag on the piano. But as she grabs it, she still catches a quick glimpse at the woman, head thrown back in ecstasy, Lucifer at her feet, having what seems to be the best orgasm of her life. Chloe turns redder than a tomato, both from anger and arousal and she clutches her bag and she quickly exits the penthouse.

**LAPD PRECINCT - THE NEXT MORNING**

Lucifer walks into the precinct, a huge smile on his face and a coffee in hand.

"Good morning Detective." He says. "Since you didn't call me this morning to tell me we had a case, I decided to drop by myself and check where we stood with our current case." He finishes, sticking to what he told her the night before, that no matter what happened, their relationship wouldn't change.

As Chloe sees him, she can't help the memory of what she saw last night. She didn't mean to see whatever happened last night, and yet, she finds her brain battling with itself, switching from anger, to arousal, to anger again, then disappointment, but also, she can't help but wonder what it would have been like if she had stayed, and been in the woman's place. Would she have reacted the same way, did she miss out on one of the best sex in her life as the others said? But then his blatant disregard for police protocol wins the fight and she quickly grabs the coffee he offers her, before throwing it in the trash.

"We don't currently have a case, Lucifer. And there isn't any news yet on our ongoing one, so your presence here isn't necessary." Lucifer looks at her, puzzled at how they got from almost sleeping together to this. Lucifer he might have angered her a bit, but not than the usual. And she could have stayed if she wanted to. He would have gotten rid of the other woman. Chloe cuts his train of thoughts short. "Besides, I'm sure you'll have plenty to do today. Maybe another suspect to work on?" She finishes, looking away, to hide both her light blush and her pain.

"But, Detective…"

"Go home, Lucifer." She says for the second time in less than two days. "I'll call you when I have some news on the case." She finishes before she gets back to her case file.

Lucifer looks at her, dumbfounded, not really understanding why she took it this hard that he spent the night with someone else when she was the one who left. He wasn't a specialist when it came to relationships, but even he was smart enough to know that there was no way of talking to her when she was like this. So he decides to go see the only person who could help him make sense of all this.

As he reaches Linda Martin's office, he simply passes by the reception desk and opens the office door.

"Doctor, I need your help with something." He starts. "The Detective is being all weird again."

"Lucifer…" Linda replies.

"That's still me." He says, impatient.

"I'm with a patient at the moment."

"No worries." Says the man on the couch, as he grabs his jacket and heads for the door. "Hi, Lucifer." He waves at Linda. "See you next week Doctor. Bye Lucifer."

"Bye Benny." Lucifer replies.

"How do you know…?" She starts. "Never mind." She finishes. Lucifer sits down on the couch and pours himself a glass of water. "So what did you do so that Chloe is mad at you?"

"How do you know I did something? Maybe it's her!"

She looks at him. "Question of habits, I guess." She answers. "So what happened?"

"As I said, the Detective is mad at me, for no apparent reasons."

"What happened in the last twenty-four hours?"

"We were at a crime scene, and I was helping the Detective move on with the work by interrogating the woman who discovered the body. And you know first hand the effect I can have on some people." He says.

"That I do." She answers, with a tiny hint of regret.

"She was a very charming woman and since I promise the Detective I would play nice and " behave" as she would say, I might have let slip to the witness that she could drop by Lux later on if she ever wanted."

"Okay."

"But then the Detective got all angry at me, claiming I didn't respect my promise, and then she benched me." He finishes. "Can you believe she benched the Devil? Twice!"

"Then what happened?" Linda inquires, not really seeing why Chloe would get angry at him. After all, nothing out of the ordinary happened, at least according to the Devil's standards.

"She dropped by Lux."

"She?"

"The Detective." He says. "She apparently realised she was unfair to me and came by to apologize for what happened."

"So she wasn't mad at you anymore?"

"No. We even had a few drinks and she agreed to dance with me."

"And how did that go?"

"Not like I expected it to go actually." He replies, pensive. "It felt amazing to be there with her, and one thing led to another, we headed for my penthouse." He smiles as he recalls the moment. "And we were well on our way to more pleasant things. She was finally going to know that all the about my talents are true."

"So what stopped you?" She asks, curious. "Or did it happen after all?"

"No, it didn't." He answers, a bit disappointed. Linda remains silent and Lucifer continues. "We got interrupted."

"Let me guess, by the crime scene witness."

"Yes. You're good, Doctor." Linda chuckles. He was so predictable. "And then the Detective left."

"I see." She says. "Did you sleep with that woman?"

"Of course I did." He replies. "I have a reputation to uphold and the Detective had decided to leave."

"Did you tell Chloe that?"

"More or less." He says.

Linda rubs her temple, wondering how can one be so oblivious and yet so smart at the same time. "And does Chloe know what happened between you and the witness?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Besides, she's the one who decided to leave. I would have been more than happy to send the female intruder home, had the Detective decided to stay."

"You're sure about this?"

"Well I recall a purse on the piano, but I'm not sure if it was hers. But it's also possible. I mean this morning she did make a reference to it, and she knows me, so…"

" How can I phrase this? " Linda thinks as she realises how far from the truth Lucifer was. She decides to go for the factual approach. "Sexual intercourse to you and to Chloe are two different things." Lucifer looks back at Linda. "The fact that Chloe wanted to sleep with you means she feels some sort of connection to you, and you sleeping with the first woman coming along because she left probably hurt her feelings."

"But we never really did anything." He replies. "And she never said she wanted to be the only one if anything ever happened. And like I told her, a little fun session won't change our relationship." Then it hits him. "Wait I know what it is." Linda looks at him, surprised he actually got it the first time around. "I read about it somewhere. The Detective is jealous."

She tries to calm him before he gets an even crazier idea. "It's possible, but…"

"So what I need to do is to make her understand that no matter what happens, or who happens, she'll always be my partner."

"Not such a piece of bad advice, but you have to be careful though.." She tries to warn him.

"Then we can finally continue what started last night." He finishes.

"And there it is. I thought it was too easy to be true." Linda mumbles as Lucifer stands up.

"Thank you, Doctor." Lucifer says as he closes the door.

_I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think. As always, any feedback is greatly appreciated (kudos, comment, reviews...)._  
_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucifer left Linda's office, glad she was able to guide him towards what he needed to do to get back on Chloe's good side, but also frustrated because she only gave him part of the solution. He didn't get why she just couldn't tell him what to do straight away - something about the journey being more important than the destination. But who knows, maybe one day he'll get why. Now that the good doctor had pointed the right direction to him, all he needed to do was to find how to get there. He decided to get back to his penthouse to cover his different options. Besides, there was no point in talking to Chloe when she was like this anyway. Anything he would say or do would be misinterpreted and would only result in a wave of stronger, undeserved anger towards him.

The first thing he does as he enters his living-room is to shed his jacket on the nearby chair and reach for a glass. He pours himself a thumb of malt delight, more out of habit and because he liked the taste of it, before he settles down on his couch, legs spread in front of him, fingers crossed on his chest. He peruses his options but soon realises none of them would work on the Detective. They were either illegals or too open-minded for her taste. However, he needed to find a way to make her understand that no matter what - or rather who - happened, their situation wouldn't be impacted, even if they went beyond their platonic "whatever-they-had" relationship.

Out of boredom, he decides to turn on the TV. As his latest sixty-five inches flat screen comes out of the wall, the opening credits from _Judge Judy_ appear on the 4K screen. Lucifer smiles, almost imperceptibly. He'd never admit to anyone, but he liked this show. It was very distracting for him to see someone else punish people. And despite the reality show impression, this Judy was spot on when it came to punishment. The next case that came up was a young couple who decided to call upon Judge Judy, because the man cheated on his girlfriend with another woman, insisting that the extra relation he had was purely physical and had nothing to do with his feelings for his girlfriend. The girlfriend, in return, decided to fill his car with garbage. As soon as Lucifer saw the case recap, his attention was solely focused on his screen.

First, the woman explained how she felt betrayed that he had slept with someone else, and why she decided to flood his car with garbage as an answer to his action. And the audience looked like they were rooting for her. But then, the boyfriend explained why and how the night happened. He decides to get with that woman because his girlfriend left after a fight. He hadn't planned it, but it still happened. He also said he didn't get why she was mad at him. For him, it was only a night, and purely physical. To him, this night didn't impact how he felt for her, or their current relationship. And after he slept with his one-night stand, he offered his girlfriend to even things out by sleeping with another guy. This way, they would both have gone out of their fidelity vows and would start anew.

As soon as Lucifer hears the man's reasoning, the solution to get his relationship with Chloe to what it was before clicks and he turns off the TV, without waiting for Judy's reply or punishment for these two.

"Thanks, Judy!" He says. "If you ever end up in Hell, I have just the right job for you." He finishes, as he grabs his jacket and heads for his car.

LAPD PRECINCT - ABOUT HALF AN HOUR LATER

He gets to the precinct in no time and checks - more out of habit than anything - Chloe's desk. When he doesn't see her, he walks towards Dan.

"Ah! Detective Douc…, I mean Daniel, just the man I was looking for."

"Whatever you're offering Lucifer, I'm not interested. I don't need it, nor do I want it."

"Oh Daniel, there's so much you need that I could offer you." He replies, his voice drops a bit. "But that's not why I'm here, sort of. Or at least I won't be doing the offering."

"Then why are you here then?"

"I'm here to help you sleep with your ex." He answers.

Dan looks at him, confused. "So you're here to help get back with Chloe?" He rephrases, not sure he heard correctly.

"What?" Lucifer answers. "No! Didn't you hear what I said?" Dan still looks puzzled. "I'm not here to help get back with the Detective, I'm simply here to help you have sex with her again." Dan still doesn't get it.

Lucifer huffs. "How can I put this so your limited intellect can understand what I expect of you." He asks himself. "The other day, the Detective came over to Lux to have a nice evening and after a few moments, we headed for my penthouse to… you know." He starts. "But then the lovely lady from the crime scene we visited a bit before decided to make an appearance, with a lousy timing, if I might add. She interrupted us and the Detective left." Before Dan can get any words out, Lucifer goes on with his monologue. "She came back to get her purse and caught me at my best with my guest, and left. And now she's angry at me." Dan snickers. "I talked to Doctor Linda about the ordeal and she strongly suggested the Detective was jealous that I slept with the other woman." He takes a sip from his flask. "So I need the Detective to know that her jealousy is clearly misplaced and that no matter what happens between us, this won't change our current situation."

"So you want me to sleep with Chloe to alleviate your guilty conscience for cheating on her with another woman?"

"No!" He replies, the idea of feeling guilty over such a small thing as sex preposterous to him. "Didn't you listen to a single word I just said?" He adds. "I need the Detective to sleep with you to even the score so she can then sleep with me." He continues, proud of his plan. "And since I know she isn't the kind of woman to go for a one-night stand, I figured you would be the perfect fit for the job." He smiles. "She knows you and you still want her, I can feel it miles away by the way you look at her, and you have a child together, so you know how it works." He finishes, proud of his flawless plan.

Dan laughs nervously, pissed at Lucifer, both because of his spot-on guess about how he felt for Chloe, and his ill-conceived plan. "You messed up big time, pal! Fix your own damn mess for once." He says. "And you know what else, asshole?" Lucifer lets the insult slide for now. "Fuck you!"

Before Lucifer can give him a piece of his mind, Chloe appears behind him. "Lucifer? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay home for now."

"Detective!" He replies, smiling. "I was just chatting with your ex here, and you'll never guess…"

"Guys!" Comes the cheery voice of the brunette forensic scientist, probably stopping Lucifer from making a big mistake. "Cool! You're all here." She continues, oblivious to what was about to unfold. "I got news on our victim. You need to come check it out." She finishes, as she heads for her lab, followed by the three of them.

Once they're all inside the lab, Ella turns on the TV and shows them what she found.

"Our victim has a UV Stamp on the inside of her left wrist. It's a partial, but that's pretty much all we got for now. I've searched virtually all clubs in the wide LA area, but none of them match, not even partially, the print I have."

Lucifer takes a closer look at the picture and smiles. "This stamp is the one for "Dante's Inferno".

"Dante's Inferno?" Elle replies as she takes a new look at her long list. "I don't have it here."

"Miss Lopez, I'm disappointed in you, I thought you of all people would know that the best clubs are the ones hidden from the commoners' eye." He jokes. "This club isn't your average club." He pauses, trying to describe as best as he can. "See it as a pop-up Lux." They look at him, puzzled. "This is the latest trend these days, create the need, make it exclusive and you'll be sure to be packed each time."

"Like a pop-up store," Ella says, finally understanding his analogy.

"Or a pop-up Lux." He repeats. "Dante's Inferno opens once a week, each time in a different place, preferably somewhere it shouldn't be. Invites are sent the day before in a text." He grins.

Chloe rolls her eyes. "What is it, Lucifer?"

"The club opens tonight, and I have an invite for two." He smiles. "Aren't you glad I decided to come over now, Detective?" He finishes, his grin even wider.

"Awesome!" Ella says before Chloe can reply to him. "You and Chloe should totally go and check it out."

"Ella…" Chloe starts.

"I agree with Miss Lopez."

"Or I could go with Dan." Chloe adds.

Lucifer huffs and Dan nods. "Chloe, it's the only lead we have, and no offence Dan, but Lucifer would be more suited for this."

"I do NOT look like a cop!" Dan replies.

"Oh, but you do, Douche." Lucifer counters.

"Like I said," Ella interjects. "this is the only lead so far, and the invite is in Lucifer's name, and they probably know who he is. It might be a bit risky. Beside a pop-up club… How cool is that?" She finishes.

"You're right, Ella." Dan adds. "Besides I could never be as much an ass as Lucifer is, so he gets the part."

"Very funny, Douche!" Lucifer replies. "It's settled then." He turns to Chloe. "Detective, we'll meet at my place at 8' and you can get ready for the event." Chloe looks at him, lost. "Just because it's a pop-up club, it doesn't mean you can go as you are. You are a remarkable and beautiful woman, but there are standards for these parties, and a shirt and a pair of jeans - no matter how good they look on you - aren't going to cut it." He heads for the exit. "I'll go talk to Olivia to get her to sign the sting operation."

Whether it was what he said about Chloe as if it was the natural thing to say or the fact that he was gonna go through due process for once, but they all looked at him as if he had grown a third eye.

LUX - LUCIFER'S PENTHOUSE - AROUND 8'

Chloe carefully steps out of the elevator, looking for Lucifer. As she's about to call for him, he appears, whistling and dressed in nothing more than a tiny towel. He jumps slightly as he sees Chloe, but nonetheless unphased by his almost naked state.

"Ah, Detective!" He starts. "Perfect, you're early." He walks closer. "I was just done with my shower and about to pick a few outfits for you."

Chloe closes her eyes for a brief moment as her mind wanders to him in the shower, and what he might have done in there, or what would have happened if she had been in there with him, his current garment leaving very little to the imagination.

"Detective? Are you still with me?"

She clears her throat to ground herself in reality and stop her traitorous mind to push her to do something she might - or might not - regret later. "Yes." She simply replies, opening her eyes, hoping he wouldn't notice anything. "So what was it you wanted me to wear?" She asks, eager to increase the distance between them, and focus on something else.

Lucifer smiles, although Chloe isn't sure if it was because he noticed her flushed face or if it was because of her sudden interest in fashion. "Follow me." He finally says, heading towards his walk-in closet.

He lays out four different dresses on the bed for her to choose from. "Take your pick, Detective, while I go get dressed." Chloe looks at her options. "I promise I won't peek." He ends with a wink.

She removes two out of the four dresses almost immediately. She wanted to at least keep some of her modesty, and these two were nothing more than a belt. The two remaining outfits are very similar in shape and length, and actually tasteful - an almost perfect combination of sexy and classy. Her eyes switch from one to another and she finally decides to go for the dark red one, leaving the blue on aside. The dress falls just a bit below mid-thigh and has nice cleavage. She strips her clothes and puts her chosen piece of garment on. She barely has time to fully put the thin strap on her shoulders before Lucifer walks back in, shirt half-closed. Chloe jumps slightly as she hears his voice.

"I'm sorry Detective, but I forgot to pick my tie to go with the shirt. Are you decent?" He asks, keeping his word that he wouldn't peek.

"Yes." She replies.

He stops in his tracks as he sees her, her back to him, trying to zip up the dress. He walks towards her, his tie completely forgotten, and stops just inches away from her skin.

"Let me help you with that, Detective." He says, his voice low. When she doesn't move away or stop him, he slowly grabs the zipper and brings it all the way to the top.

Chloe freezes as she feels his knuckles brush her skin, her traitorous body leaning into his warmth. Lucifer lingers on her skin as he lets go of the zipper. He comes close to her ear.

"Men are gonna fall at your feet tonight." "_ I know I am_. " He adds in his mind. "All you'll have to do is take your pick."

"What?" Chloe asks, as she turns around, but doesn't try to put some distance between them.

He sighs. "I know you're angry at me after what happened the other night." He starts.

"I'm not angry at you." She replies.

He almost shushes her. "Don't worry." He resumes. "Linda says it's perfectly normal for you to feel jealous, or that you would feel our relationship is at risk if I have other lovers, or if we pass the threshold, but I assure you that nothing is going to change between us, no matter who you - or I - sleep with. You'll realise that tonight, once you've found the lucky one to bring home with you."

Chloe looks at him, speechless for now. She closes her mouth and opens it again, dumbfounded.

"So your answer to my so-called jealousy is to have me sleep with the first random guy who crosses my path?"

"Yes." He replies. "But to be fair, I know you don't like random encounters, so I did ask Dan first but he refused my offer, so…"

"You did WHAT!?"

"I asked Dan first." He answers, unphased. "But, as I said…"

"Lucifer!" She stops him, furious. "I can't believe I have to explain this to you! But you can't just solve what happened the other night by throwing me in another guy's arms."

"I can be a woman if you prefer." He half-jokes.

"It's not how it works!"

"Why not?" He asks. "This way, we would be even and then we can finally finish what we started before the interruption." He looks at her. "You know have a fresh start and keep our relationship intact."

Chloe pinches her nose, trying very hard not to punch him right now. She takes a deep breath. "What did Linda say about all this?"

"She wasn't much help actually." He replies. "However, the case Judge Judy got was very helpful. The guy cheated on his girlfriend and offered her to sleep with one of her friends so they could start anew. I thought it was a good idea." He finishes.

"And you thought it was a good idea to take your advice from a late 90s reality show?" She couldn't believe it.

He takes a step closer. Chloe groans, and walks away before she either slaps or jumps him.

"Detective, wait, where are you going?"

"I need some air, Lucifer." She replies, not looking at him.

"Why?"

His reply pushes her past her breaking point. "Why? Really? You wanna know why I need some air?" Lucifer looks back at her, surprised by her outburst. "You really don't get why pushing me into someone else's arms isn't gonna solve this?"

"Ahem…" He starts but doesn't get to finish.

"I'll tell you why!" She resumes. "When we danced the other night, I thought we had a connection, or that I felt something special, but clearly it was one-sided since you desperately want me to sleep with someone else."

"Detective…" He tries.

"No!" She answers. "You wanted to know why I needed some air and why I was angry, now you listen to me. I'm not done with you!" She continues. "I'm actually glad nothing happened when we left Lux because it would have changed everything for me, and clearly nothing for you." She takes a breath. "Obviously, you're not looking for the same thing. Let's just say that what happened that night was just a fluke and get back to how things were before since it's what you want." She turns away from him. "I can't be another notch on your bedpost." She adds in between breaths.

Yet Lucifer hears it and takes a hold of her arm before she's out of reach.

"You could never be one, Detective." His eyes filled with sincerity.

"Really?" She replies. "And yet, you slept with her barely seconds after I left." She stops.

"That only happened because you left. Had you stayed, I would have sent her packing."

"I saw you both, and you didn't seem too disturbed I left." He looks at her. "You don't get it, do you?" She shakes her head. "I want more than a meaningless night!" She spells out. "And you know what the worst part is? Since that night, I can't get what I saw out my head, wondering how it would have been, had I been in her place. I barely left for ten minutes and when I came back up she was already screaming in ecstasy. And no matter how hard I try, I can't stop thinking about it! And you keep making things worse, showing up dressed like this, touching me, whispering in my ear, looking like you want to eat me alive…"

He cuts her next words with a kiss and she returns it almost instantly, her anger, frustration and arousal sending her body into overdrive. He grabs the sides of his shirt and untucks them from his trousers. He pushes her against his wall. The cold tiles bring her back to the moment and she uses her last shreds of will to stop him before things get out of hand more than they already have.

"Lucifer, don't…" She barely gets out, her hands on his chest half-pushing and half-pulling. She takes a deep breath to get the situation under control. "Just because I want this, it doesn't mean I changed my mind." Lucifer looks back at her, barely holding on. "I don't want a one-time thing."

" _Neither do I._ " He thinks as he looks at her. "It doesn't have to be."

"What?"

"It doesn't have to be." He says, louder this time. "We could remain how we are, and still enjoy each other's company."

"Partners with benefits?" She asks. "Is this what you're offering me?" He doesn't reply. "Were you planning to share this detail with me before or after we slept together?"

"I'm not relationship material, Detective." He replies.

"Why?" She simply asks.

"Because that's who I am." He answers. "I'm the Devil. I deal with desires, and I grant them." He pauses, anger rising. "People take what they need from me and I take what I need from them at a given point." He takes a step back. " _And you deserve better._ " He adds in his mind. "Besides, why change something that works fine."

"That's not who you are. You're not evil nor are you this devil persona." She says.

"Is it though?" He replies. "You were right, whatever happened last night was a fluke and we should just go back to the status quo of our partnership." He ends, closing up his shirt, the mood now long gone.

"You're not running away from this."

"We have a sting operation to deal with Detective, and we're already late."

"We're not done talking, Lucifer." Chloe replies, angry. He couldn't just say such things and walk away from her.

"We are. We're going to be late for the sting." He repeats.

"We have time." She states matter-of-factly "So just because this is something you don't like, you just decide to take the cowards way out and walk away?" She almost yells, perfectly aware the effect her words would have on him. He had very few buttons, and this was one of them.

"I am not a coward." He answers, still puzzled by how they went from making-out to yelling at each other.

"Then why?"

"You wouldn't understand. You don't have the full picture" He says. "I can't be in a relationship with you, or at least not the way you want it. If you'd only believe me, you'd know I'm doing this for your safety, I'm no good for you." He finishes, defeated.

She takes a step towards him. "Then make me believe. Show me who you are!" She challenges him. "You say you're no good for me, and yet we almost had sex and you were ready to be partners with benefits. You say you want to protect me, and still, you keep on working with me." She's now very close to him. "What are you so afraid of, Lucifer?" She bluntly asks.

"You don't understand! I can't show you!"

"Why?"

"Because I refuse to put you through what others went through. Jimmy Barns, Benny Choi, Lindsay, Renny… Why do you think they went mad or chose to kill themselves after an encounter with me?"

"I know the Devil is how you see yourself, but you're not it, not to me, Lucifer." She says, her tone softer.

Lucifer groans in frustration. "This isn't a metaphor, Detective. I AM the actual Devil!"

"Then prove it!" Chloe answers, unwavering from her position.

Before Lucifer can reply, Chloe's phone rings and somehow breaks the tension in the room.

"Yeah, Dan?" She drily answers.

"Where are you guys?"

"Still in the penthouse, why?"

"We need to leave soon."

"We'll be downstairs in a minute." She says, but Lucifer already stepped into the elevator and the doors close on him.

It's now Chloe's turn to let out a frustrated groan. She follows straight after and meets Dan and Lucifer outside.

Dan looks at them, not sure what happened upstairs, but sure something is off. "Weren't you guys together up there?"

"Yes. But I needed to grab my tie downstairs before we headed for the party." Lucifer replies before Chloe can say anything. "Shall we?" He finishes, tying his tie.

TUNA CANYON PARK - ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

After a very silent and uncomfortable drive to the place, Lucifer parks his Corvette and gets out of the car to open Chloe's door. He smiles at her as if their whole altercation never happened. Dan's van arrives a few minutes later and parks a few meters away from the entrance. Lucifer and Chloe step away from the abandoned ranch, where the party was happening, and join Dan and the rest of the team. Dan briefs them one last time about the plan and the goal of this operation. Before Lucifer heads for the ranch, Dan grabs him by the arm. The Devil turns to him, his carefully hidden frustration after what happened in his penthouse slipping.

"What Douche!" He snaps.

"Just stick to the plan." He replies. "Don't go a-wall as you did with Ronnie the other time!"

"I wouldn't dream of it." He breathes out, dismissive, as he catches up with Chloe.

Before they enter the party, Chloe stops him.

"Our conversation isn't over, Lucifer." She informs him. "We will get to the bottom of this. You're not running away, not this time."

"If you say so." He simply says, holding out the door for her and heads for the VIP line.

The bouncer lets them straight in, as Lucifer slips the 100 $ bill in his chest pocket. The bouncer smiles.

"Always a pleasure to see you, Mr. Morningstar." Chloe smiles as she hears Dan's huff in the device in her ear.

"Thank you, Rudy." He steps aside to leave the line free. "After you, Darling."

Chloe nods and Lucifer follows her inside. They walk to their table, conveniently placed upstairs, hence allowing Chloe to see the whole floor and keep an eye on almost everyone, although she has no real clue as to what they were looking for. At least she could see if anyone decided to briskly leave the place. Lucifer pulls her out of her thoughts.

"I'm gonna order some champagne."

"Lucifer, we're working…" She starts.

"And we're in a very hype and selective party, Darling. Drinking anything else than champagne would flag us immediately. Haven't you see the champagne bar?" He counters.

Lucifer comes back a few moments later, two filled flutes, and a bottle in hand. He gives her one. She rolls her eyes, but accepts it, knowing he was right.

"See, you already look more fun."

After this, the party goes rather smoothly. Chloe was able to gather some intel about the victim, while Lucifer did Lucifer. She even accepts a second glass of champagne. After almost two hours, and not one suspect in sight, they're about to leave for the rest of the night - or at least she is - until she hears Dan's voice in her ear.

"A potential suspect just walked in."

"What does he look like?"

"See for yourself. He should be in your line of sight by now."

"Edward Cullmore?" She breathes out, truly surprised. "When has he been released? I thought we put him away for at least 30 years, if not more."

"Me too." Dan replies. "But according to what Ella just told me, there was a breach in the autopsy protocol the coroner did at the time for all three accounted victims. Some evidence was contaminated, and the mistrial has been confirmed a month ago."

"A mistrial? A month ago? How come we weren't informed of this?" She says. "How is that even possible? We did everything by the book. This monster killed three people - that we know of - and smashed their heads to pieces." She stops, finally seeing the connection. "And he was released a month ago." She ends.

"Yeah." Dan pauses. "Which is why you and Lucifer need to leave without him seeing you. Remember he promised to get his revenge if he ever got out."

"Dan, I can't, he could attack someone."

"He won't." He replies. "I don't think he made us, so we'll keep him under surveillance until we know more about all this." Chloe nods. "Besides, this man is mad, and seeing you could trigger him into one of his episodes, and the club is packed."

"Okay." She simply says. She turns to get Lucifer, but he left her to join the dancefloor in the meantime. "Damn it!" She complains. "Dan, I'll get Lucifer and we'll meet you at the van, stay there, I don't want him to notice, or guess we're onto him."

"Copy."

Then she heads for the dancefloor to get Lucifer and exit before things take a turn for the worse. She taps him on the shoulder. He turns to her.

"Ha! Detective!" He says. "There you are!"

She comes close to his ear to speak over the loud music. "Lucifer, we need to go."

"So soon already?" He replies. "But the night is young and the fun is just beginning." He adds, unaware of the potential catastrophe, as he refused to use the usual inner com for this operation.

"I don't have time to explain, we need to leave now."

"Why?" He asks.

"No time to explain." She reiterates. "Just come with me. For once, just listen to me."

Lucifer finally catches the urgency rising in her blue eyes. "Alright." He finally agrees. "Just let me get our things and I'll be right behind you."

"Hurry. I'll wait for you outside." She replies, heading for the exit.

It takes Lucifer less than two minutes to get their things from the cloakroom. As he steps outside, he looks around for her but doesn't see her. He decides to head for the van. He opens the back door.

"So, Detective, what was so important that you had to make me abandon such a promising night?" He finally looks in the van. "Detective?" Dan turns. "Not you, I meant the real Detective." He says.

"Chloe isn't with you?"

"No, why would I be calling for her otherwise." Lucifer replies as if Dan just asked the dumbest question ever. Then he sees Dan's face. "She said we would meet outside the club. When I didn't see her, I figured she came here." He adds, panic slowly but surely settling in the van. "She seemed in a hurry to leave."

"For fuck's sake, Lucifer, you left her alone?" He replies, standing up and pushing Lucifer aside as he exits the van in a hurry.

"Relax, Douche, she's a big girl, surely she'll find her own way." He answers, still unaware of Cullmore's presence in the club.

Dan snaps and grabs Lucifer by the collar. "There's a fucking killer on the loose, you asshole, and his mind is set on getting his revenge on her."

Lucifer removes Dan's hands from him, his expression going from anger to fear for Chloe. "And how was I supposed to know about this?" He asks, defensive.

"You would have if you had bothered to put the com in your ear!" He replies, heading for the club to look for Chloe. "But no, you had to be you!" He mumbles.

Lucifer follows him. "They can't have gotten far." The Devil says, more as reassurance for himself than anything else. "I'll check this way and you go this way. We're going to find her."

Dan agrees with Lucifer, aware that the more they wait, the more dangerous it gets for Chloe. "Fine." He hands him a small device. "And put this thing in your ear! You tell me as soon as you find her."

Lucifer complies and heads for the small alleyway as Dan heads the other way towards the parking lot. As soon as Dan is out of sight, Lucifer lets his rage free and his eyes burn with the hottest fires of Hell. "Now where are you Mr Sociopath? I hope for your sake she's unharmed." He growls.

It doesn't take long for Lucifer to track them down to the back of the alleyway. As he turns around the corner, he barely has time to see Chloe fighting her abductor as his fist connects with her face, knocking her out and sending her to the floor.

"Detective!" He exclaims, at her side in a blink.

"Don't worry, she's fine for now. I just knocked her out, she was getting annoying, trying to escape and all." He smiles darkly. "I would hate to hurt her more than necessary, I have big plans for her." He looks at Chloe with sadistic eyes. "As for you." He continues. "I won't keep you alive, I can't have loose ends, not when I've just gotten out of prison." He looks at the Devil, eyes shining. "Too bad, you would have made a fun one to play with." He finishes.

Lucifer gently lays Chloe back on the floor, his jacket under her head.

"I think you picked the wrong toy to play with, Mr Sociopath." Lucifer replies. "You see, I'm not your average plaything." He adds, eyes red.

Cullmore's reaction takes him by surprise. "First, I'm not a sociopath, I'm a psychopath." The Devil looks puzzled. "A sociopath thinks to hurt people and all is normal behaviour. As for me, I know what I do is wrong, I just don't care. Hence, I'm a psychopath, not a sociopath." He explains. "I could kill you and torture her, and eat an ice-cream straight after, without the slightest remorse." He adds. "The eyes were a nice trick though. Almost believable I have to admit." He looks back at Chloe's form. "But enough time lost, I need to kill you so I can proceed with her before she wakes up and becomes a thorn in my thigh once again."

Lucifer simply smiles and lets his full Devil form show. Cullmore's features contort in fear as he takes in the burnt face of his opponent. Lucifer walks towards him.

"Is that enough of a trick for you, Mr Psychopath?" He asks. "I'm glad you cleared that little difference. Knowing that you don't care about whatever you're doing will make your punishment here on Earth much more fun." He grabs his collar before he can run in fear.

As he's about to strike him, he hears a small voice behind him.

"Lucifer? What's happening?" Chloe asks.

This tiny moment is enough for Cullmore to break free from Lucifer's grasp. The Devil temporarily lets him go and turns to Chloe but isn't fast enough to change his face before Chloe sees it.

"It's all true…" She says.

"Detective," Lucifer tries.

"It's always been true." She repeats, the news sinking in. "All you've said since we met each other." She continues.

"Detective." He starts again. "Chloe," He corrects himself. But before he can say anything else, he feels a sharp blade in his inner thigh. He turns just in time to see Cullmore run away from him.

He removes the knife from his flesh, hissing in pain. "Son of a bit…" He breathes out as he starts chasing after him, but stumbles and falls to the floor. Chloe rushes to his side, bottling down for the time-being what she saw, and helps him up, the adrenaline kicking in.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"I'm fine." He replies but doesn't sell it, given he can barely stand on his own.

"Like Hell you are!" She answers. "I mean, you don't look fine." She corrects herself. "Let's get you back to the van so medics can look at your wound and patch you up."

"But the psychopath is getting away." He says. "I need to punish him."

"How? You can barely walk."

"He could hurt…" He looks at her. "other people."

"He won't. We have him under surveillance." She supports him and walks towards the van. "And you need help, you're losing way too much blood."

Lucifer finally gives in, reluctantly agreeing that his wound may be worse than he first assessed. They reach the van rather quickly, but by the time, Lucifer is livid, having more and more trouble walking.

"Guys, we need medical help here. He's been injured." She says as she sees her colleagues.

Dan arrives short after, just in time to see Lucifer sit down. "I told you, Detective, I'm fine." He repeats. "It's the psychopath you should be worried about. He's still on the loose." He tries to stand up, but he fails and instead faints.

Lucifer wakes up about fifteen minutes later in the ambulance, on his way to the hospital. He looks for Chloe but then realises where he is.

"Where's the Detective?" He quickly asks.

"Who?"

"The blond police officer I was with." He explains.

"Oh, her." One of the officer's reply.

"She left once she knew you were in good hands. However, we had to stabilise you before we could get you to the hospital. She said she had something to take care of."

"I see." Lucifer simply says. He sits up and starts to unplug the IV in his forearm, as well as the different patches on his torso. One of the medics stops him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Leaving here as soon as I can." He states.

"Sir, you almost bled out and the knife missed your femoral artery by just a hair. You need to go to a hospital. Now lay back down or we'll have to tie you to the stretcher and sedate you."

"Try me." Lucifer taunts them. "Now that the Detective is far enough, I'll be just fine. All I need is a drink and I'll be good to go."

"We can't allow you to leave."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not asking for your permission then." He replies, heading for the door. "Now you can either break to let me out or see what happens if I jump out." The Devil doesn't wait for their confirmation and simply jumps out, leaving the medics mouth agape behind him. "Now to get home." He says aloud, taking out his phone. "Evening Maze." He greets his demon. "I need you to come and pick me up, wherever I am, but you're supposed to know where I am at all times so I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Get your own chauffeur, Lucifer." She simply says before the line goes dead.

"Maze? Mazikeen?!" He huffs. "Uber it is then."

LOS ANGELES - LUX - LUCIFER'S PENTHOUSE

The first thing Lucifer does as he finally steps into his lodging is to call Chloe. After a few rings, he's ready to leave a message. But before he confirms it, his phone beeps with an incoming text from her.

"Sorry, but I can't talk right now. I'm wrapping up the sting report."

"How about once you're done with that you stop at Lux, it's on your way back home."

"I'm already at home. I took some work with me."

"Then why can't you talk? Surely the spawn is asleep by now, if not with her father."

"..."

"Detective?" Lucifer sends before he calls her once more. This time he goes straight to voicemail. He sends another text. "Detective?"

"..."

He waits for a bit more before he sends another one. He saw the "..." proving she both read and started a reply to his texts before she changed her mind for some reason. Before he hits "Send" he gets a reply.

"I need time and space away from you to process all that I saw." His face drops. Then comes the second part of her reply. "Just tell me one thing. Was what I saw real?"

"I have never lied to you, Detective." He starts… " _And I never will._" He adds in his mind. But then he changes his reply and sends a simple "Yes."

"I see."

He ponders if he should continue the conversation, but his need to know is too strong.

"Are we okay?". Then a second one. "Will we be okay?"

"I don't know to be honest. I need time, Lucifer. But I think we should be okay in the end."

"Goodnight Detective." He simply replies before he grabs a bottle of whiskey and a bag of cocaine.

ABOUT A WEEK LATER - LOS ANGELES - LUX

Lucifer hadn't heard back from Chloe in over a week since his unwanted devil-outing to her. To cope with this, he had thrown himself headfirst into his old habits, each day a new party at Lux, each party wilder than the previous one. He wakes up in his penthouse and looks for a drink, but doesn't find the desired bottle. He decides to go and grab one from downstairs. He makes his way to the elevator, avoiding the different guests passed out from both alcohol and exhaustion on his floor. As he walks down the stairs to his bar, he trips on a man lying at the bottom of it. He falls face first on the floor, robe flying over his head. He groans.

"Oh for Dad's sake!" He yells, angry. "Mazikeen, how many times have I told to pick up your boy toys from the floor!"

Maze laughs, having witnessed the whole scene. She takes a breath. "This one isn't mine." She replies, stepping over the man. "I would have offered you my hand, but I'm in a hurry." She concludes, her smirk even bigger.

Lucifer mumbles something before he makes his way back to the stranger. He turns him around, then his face drops. He contemplates his options, then decides to dial Chloe, despite her wish to remain on her own. He lands on voicemail, once again. He chooses not to leave a message. He starts to type.

"Detective… Long time, no annoy ;)" He erases his first sentence. "Detective. I know you said you needed time away from me, but I figured you might want to take this case before anyone else does." He takes a picture and encloses it in the next message. "Mr Psychopath turned up at Lux sometime between last night at 3 am and now."

"..."

"And in case you didn't see the attachment, he's dead."

"On my way with Ella and Dan." A pause, then another text. "Do not touch or disturb anything at the scene."

"Great." Lucifer says. "Not only am I going to get rejected once more but the Douche will also be here as well. What a way to start a Monday."

Then he received another incoming. "And if you're free later, maybe, we could talk?"

"I'll clear my schedule." He simply replies.

_Sorry for the long update but I have decided to try and work more plots, and so longer chapters ;)._  
_Hope you enjoyed, and again thank you so much for all your kudos, comments, follow and all._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The wait for the police force seemed like a lifetime to Lucifer. He decided to wait for them at his piano, his glass of gin reflected on the glossy surface of the instrument, much like when he first met Detective Chloe Decker. As she walks in, he starts to play " Oops, I did it again " and gives her one of his typical lucifer-grin. Even if their reunion wasn't in the best circumstances, at least it was happening, which was something he had lost hope for. Chloe couldn't help the chuckle as she remembers the first time she met him.

"Anything funny?" Dan asks, his tone harsh, fully aware his ex-wife chuckled of some inside joke she had with Lucifer, effectively bringing the blond woman back in the present.

"Not really. More like a sense of déjà-vu." She replies.

"Dejà-vu?"

"Yes." She continues. "The first time Lucifer and I met, the settings were about the same. Except maybe it was bourbon. He told me he was the Devil, and…" - " He never lied to me. " She adds in her mind - "But it's not the place anyway." She stops herself before she reveals more than she wants to him. She walks towards Lucifer. "Not that you'd get it anyway." She breathes, but not far enough from Dan so he doesn't hear it.

She takes out her notebook and looks at the Devil.

"So Mr…"

"Lucifer Morningstar, at your service, Officer." He replies, the sentence he told her the first time they met slightly different.

Chloe smiles, happy at the opportunity to have a new beginning through this slightly modified first introduction. She quickly gets her "Detective face" back on as she hears Dan's and Ella's footsteps.

"Hey, Lucifer!" She exclaims as she hugs him. "Long time no see."

Lucifer lets the hug go through but doesn't return it. "Indeed it has, Miss Lopez. Douche, I'd say I'd miss you too, but I never lie." He adds. Chloe chuckles, as well as Ella. "Now that things are back to normal at Lux, hopefully, I can resume my duties as a police consultant." He finishes, eyes fixed on Chloe. She doesn't give him an answer yet.

"So what happened exactly?" She asks.

"I'm not sure, to be honest." He empties his glass, fully aware the rest of the story might not be easy for Chloe to hear if he based his analysis on their last encounter. "I was looking for something decent to drink after my guests emptied all my stocks upstairs."

"Wild party?" Ella jumps in, a knowing smile bright on her features.

"More like orgies." Dan corrects her, his tone even harsher than before.

Chloe breaks contact with Lucifer's eyes, as jealousy invades her mind, unwanted images completing the picture. Lucifer feels a tightening pain in his chest. He searches for Chloe's eyes again. When he catches them once again, he simply answers.

"I don't usually kiss and tell Douche!" He neither confirms nor denies the previous allegations, doing his best to stay on stable grounds with Chloe as she writes something down. He rapidly changes the subject. "Anyway, I came downstairs, tripped on this pathetic excuse of a human being, first thought it one of Maze's toyboy who passed out after a too intense session with her, told her to pick him up and clean up, but she simply laughed at me and left." He huffs. "Can you believe that demon had the nerves to laugh at me. I mean…"

"Lucifer!" Chloe says, sharper than intended, the truth about Maze sinking in. He stops and looks at her. "Focus, please. Only useful facts."

"Yes. Sorry, Detective." He replies. Ella and Dan looked at each other. Did Lucifer Morningstar just apologise?

Dan doesn't dwell on it. "So then what?"

"Then I turned the body and saw it was Mr Psychopath, and I called the Detective."

"You touched the body?" Dan asks, incredulous.

"Of course I did. How else was I supposed to know who he was?" He replies as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"And I suppose you don't remember where exactly?"

"Of course I do." He walks to the body. "I touched him around the neck and the shoulder."

Before Dan can continue, Chloe takes the lead again. "Did you touch anything else?"

"No. I did not." He goes back to the piano. "I am not completely oblivious you know." He adds, hurt by her insinuations.

"I didn't mean it like that, Lucifer." She tries to appease him.

"Right." Dan snickers.

Chloe simply ignores him and focuses her attention back on the dead body. "Ella." She starts. "Any idea about the cause of death?"

Ella clears her throat. "Not sure. But one thing is certain, his death was painful and very slow." She shows the eyes of the victim. "The blood here strongly suggest poison, but I'll know more once I have the tox report from the ME I guess." Chloe opens her mouth to ask another question. "Judging by the rigour mortis and the temperature of the body, I'd say his death occurred less than three hours ago." She smiles at Chloe. "Any more questions?"

"No. Thank you." She replies. She turns to Lucifer. "We're going to need security tapes from last night."

"I don't have any." He says.

"How convenient." Dan jumps in. "So your bookkeeping skills aren't the only shady things in this business."

"How dare you imply I am shady Douche!" He stands up. Chloe puts her hand on his forearm. He calms down, for now. "I'll have you know I don't have any CCTV because I don't need it. My security service is top-notched and I value the privacy of all my customers."

"What about theft?"

He laughs. "Theft, really Daniel?" He pauses. "People simply know better than to steal from me."

"Because you're the Devil right?"

"Exactly." He takes a step towards him. "But I'm afraid you're too limited to grasp the concept of it."

Chloe steps in between them before things get out of hand. "Then how can we have information on what happened yesterday? Please?" She attempts to appease the tension between the two.

Lucifer turns to the gorilla on the far corner and nods. The large man returns his silent question with a nod of his own. "Mark is at your disposal to answer any questions you might have about what happened." On queue, said-Mark approaches them. "He was on duty between ten last night until you arrived. It should be enough to cover the time frame." He looks at Ella. "He has a photographic memory. You can take his words as if they were my own. He has my entire trust, and he will be completely truthful, of course."

"Right, because you're so reliable?" Dan adds.

Chloe strengthens her grip on Lucifer's arm unconsciously. Dan finally leaves the room, Mark on his heels. Once Dan is out of sight, Lucifer seemingly relaxes.

"Alright." Chelo starts. "I think we have all we need for now." She turns to the Devil. "You got a minute?"

Lucifer swallows hard before he answers, his usual facade back on. "For you, Detective, always."

"It's just so we can go back on some of the details you gave earlier." She says, more to the others benefits than to Lucifer's.

His smile falters for a moment before he replies. "Very well, then."

He walks towards the bar as the rest of the team packs their things and head for the exit. The two of them barely hear Ella say goodbye.

"Would you like to sit down?" Chloe looks hesitant. "Are you alright, Detective?"

"Hum, hum." She avoids his eyes. "Could we go somewhere more private?"

"Of course." He instantly replies. "I just thought you might be more comfortable in a more public setting where you'd avoid being completely alone with me." He grabs a bottle. "Especially if you want to talk about the case."

"The case?"

"You said you wanted to review part of my testimony?"

"Oh." She says. "That was just an excuse for the others until they left."

"I see." He replies. "Shall we go upstairs then? And by that, I mean my penthouse, if it's okay with you." He adds, unsure.

"Lead the way."

The ride to the penthouse isn't as awkward as he anticipated, although the tension is palpable in the small steel box. He takes a step back as the doors open.

"After you." He smiles. "Just because I am the Devil, it doesn't mean I shouldn't have manners." The claw on his chest loosens as he sees a small smile.

"How gallant of you." She banters.

"Well guests should always enter first," He smiles. "Just in case an assailant decided to break in." He finishes.

"I see. Smart move." She replies as she walks in. She takes in the place and feels a sort of warmth as she looks at the Assyrian walls. Then her eyes catch a darker stain on one of the reliefs. "You're redecorating?" She asks.

He follows her gaze. "This?" He points at the spot. She nods. "One of my parties went a bit too wild and things got out of hand."

"What happened?"

"Two of my guests decided to find out who was more deserving of my attention and started a fight, a lot of them were intoxicated and I wasn't in the room." He adds as if to defend himself. "Maze had to break them off before anyone got really hurt. The bigger one landed on the coffee table." He points at the broken table. "I'm waiting for a new one. And the other one ended up in the wall."

She cringes a little. "I heard that house call. They said it was pretty wild." She simply says and looks away. "I didn't know it was from Lux. We don't usually get calls for violence, when Lux is involved" She adds, more to herself.

"Well, I don't usually have either these issues. But I guess some humans are more receptive to my charms than others, and the heavy alcohol consumption might have helped their inner desires to break loose." He searches her eyes, yet she keeps them down. "But this **won't** happen again." He claps his hands. "Anyhow. You want anything to drink before we start the interrogation?"

She finally looks at him. "Lucifer," She searches her words. "I have many questions, but I won't make you answer any of them if you're uncomfortable. I don't want to force you into anything…" She finishes.

"It was a joke, Detective." He smiles. "Maybe with bad timing, I admit." He adds. "I'll be more than happy to answer all and any of your questions." Chloe doesn't seem convinced by his reply. "And, if there's anything I don't want to share, I'll let you know."

She sees the sincerity in his features. "Deal!" She replies, without thinking. "I mean…" She quickly corrects herself. He stops her rambling before it gets too awkward.

"Don't worry, Detective, I'd never struck a deal with you." He continues before she can misinterpret what he said. "You're far too special for this. And as a very wise person told me, friends help each other out, and don't ask any price in return." He finishes, recalling the time she helped him save Lux from demolition.

He walks over to his couch. "Shall we, then?"

Chloe follows him and sits down, leaving a bit of space between them. "We shall." She answers with a bad impression of his accent. He looks at her, mock-hurt on his face. She chuckles. "Sorry, I don't know why I did this." She continues, as he smiles. " _Yeah, humour is good._ " She thinks before she gets down to business. She takes a deep breath. "So…"

"So?"

"So, you're the actual Devil." She starts, more as a statement than a question. Lucifer remains silent. "And you now live in Los Angeles, bought a nightclub and decided you were done with Hell."

"That's about it." He replies. "Except for one point."

"One point?"

"Yes. But I didn't buy just any club in Los Angeles. I purchased a lame free-fight place and turned it into the most trendy club in the wide Los Angeles area."

She chuckles. "Sorry, my mistake." She smiles. "What about Maze?"

He looks surprised that her first question would be about Maze, but then she still lives with her and Chloe's spawn, so it was an understandable concern. He goes for a reassuring answer.

"Maze is very fond of you **and** your urchin. She'd never let anything happen to either of you."

"Weirdly, I'm aware of that." She pauses. "But what is she to you, and is she really… I mean, did she truly follow you through the Gates of Hell?"

"She did." He simply says.

"And her relation to you?"

He smiles slightly at the memory. "She used to be an occasional lover back in my hellish days and during my first moments on Earth, joining one of my parties here and there. She was also my right-hand woman - or rather demon." He takes a breath, trying to figure our what she now meant to him. "But these days, she's more of a friend rather than my subordinate I guess. Although I did create her to protect me, and this will always be so, no matter what."

"You created her?"

"Her mother - Lilith - and I created a few originals demons at the beginning."

Chloe looks disgusted for a moment. "Maze is your daughter?!"

He snickers in disgust. "What? Thank Dad no! Despite what it looks like, this isn't Game of Thrones." He pauses and looks for the right way to explain the situation. "Maze and her siblings weren't created the usual way as you conceive it. Lilith and I used our abilities to create - out of nothing - a superior cast of demonesses to rule over the lower demons."

"How do they exist if you don't create them?"

"The lower demons are human souls I received and promoted when I saw potential in them." He grabs his glass, memories of his past bothering him, but he said he would answer all her questions, and he would honour his word. "Once in a while I pull a soul out of its hell, give it a purpose in this eternity. In exchange for its freedom, they can't ever escape Hell and are bound to my order for the rest of time"

"And they take the deal?"

"Almost all of them. It's a rather small price to pay. I free them from torture to take their revenge on others, and in return, they agree to serve me." He puts his glass back on the table. "Although, depending on their crimes, and no matter their potential, some remain in Hell."

Chloe lets the common demon subject for now and continues with her questions.

"So Maze was created out of thin air, but doesn't have a soul since she not human?"

"Correct." He replies. "When Dear Old Dad gave me life, he gave me the power to create from nothingness?"

"From nothingness?"

"Yes. My original role was to bring light to the world." He replies a tingle of pride in his voice. "I took this task to the letter and decided to create literal light with the stars to guide his creation in the night." He looks away for a moment. "But things took a bad turn after a few hundred years and Dad got pissed at me for bringing too much light to his children." His voice drips with resentment. Chloe comes closer to him and put her hand on his forearm. "But anyway, when He condemned me to rule over his newest kingdom to contain bad fruits from his orchard, he made sure my powers were limited just enough so I wouldn't be able to use them there, or at least for a useful purpose." He looks back at Chloe. "So I convinced Lilith - or corrupted as some would say - so she could help me in my task."

"Who was - or is - Lilith?" Chloe repeats.

"She was Adam's test run at marriage before Eve joined in. She decided after a few centuries to be more than just "Adam's wife" and rebelled against my Father. She was sent to Hell as retaliation. She still lives somewhere I guess. We haven't really talked since Maze was created. She was the last of her kind before Lilith disappeared."

"Okay." She simply says. "So you're like Maze's Frankenstein." She adds.

"Where do you think Shelley got her idea from?" Chloe opens her eyes wide. Lucifer chuckles. "I'm kidding. Although you have to admit that Maze is a lot sexier than this modern Prometheus."

"And probably a hundred times more lethal." She adds. "What about Amenadiel?"

"He's an annoying prick." He states.

"Is he really your brother?" Lucifer nods. "And he's also…"

"An archangel? Yes."

"Are any of your other siblings on Earth at the moment?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"So none of them - apart from Amenadiel - have ever visited you on Earth or in Hell?"

Pain flashes in his eyes. "My siblings and I never had a healthy relationship, apart from Azrael, they pretty much despised me." He simply says. "And Amenadiel isn't on a visit. He simply fell victim to the same sin as I did - Pride." He continues, his tone bitter. "So basically, he's stuck here and decided to rekindle our bound to not be alone and somehow atone his guilt and uselessness."

"What happened?"

"He was supposed to send me back to Hell and went a bit too far with his plan, falling even lower than Hell." He pauses, moving his ring finger along the ridge of his empty glass. "Could we change the subject?" He finally says. "I would rather not talk about my dysfunctioning relatives if it's okay with you."

"Of course." Chloe says as she realises the extent of what he went through over his immortal life. Celestial or not, being disowned by your entire family and then sent to the furthest and most disturbing place would make anyone uncomfortable and resentful. She grabs her glass. "So… What other powers do you have? I mean besides the "What-do-you-truly-desire" thing?

He smiles, happy to be back on more sturdy ground. "You mean my jedi ability?"

"Yes." She chuckles at the reference.

"I wouldn't call them powers, really. It's more that I'm not subject to your earthly laws of physics, so I appear stronger and faster than other humans." He smiles. "And I'm immortal - most of the time anyway."

"Most of the time?" She repeats.

"Somehow my immortality is cancelled whenever you're near me." He answers, truthful.

"Only me?"

"As far as I know, yes."

"Is Maze affected as well?"

"No. Maze has always been mortal." He refills their glasses. "Whenever she dies, she just dies. No Hell nor Silver City for her." He answers her question before she can get it out. "Maze's class of demons don't have a soul. When they die, they just do and disappear from all existing planes."

"You talked about the Silver City, what is it?"

"Heaven if you prefer." Chloe nods. "Although, I see it more as reversed Hell, rather than the classical representation you have in most religions. The way it works is the same as Hell actually, except instead of reliving your worst nightmare over and over again, you relive your happiest moments, until your loved ones join you, if they make the cut that is. And guilt is a pesky animal that worms its way into your souls without you even realising it."

"So kinda like the representation of the Elysian Fields and Tartarus in Xena?"

"What?"

"You know when she helps her son cross over and he leaves Tartarus until she joins him?" He still looks at her, puzzled. "For a celestial being, you have a serious deficiency in classic TV shows." She chuckles, as she notes to show him the show one day. It could be fun to have his take on the whole Eli plot. "Never mind. Can you fly?"

"I used to."

"What happened?" She sees his hesitation. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She quickly adds, his discomfort evident.

"It's fine." He says as he takes in a deep breath. "I ordered Maze to remove my wings from my back after I decided to stay on Earth for good."

"So there weren't only Russian dolls in the container?" She says, realisation dawning on her.

"Not entirely." He chuckles. "But they are a thing of the past. I burnt them short after I found them. They were…"

"A relic someone was willing to pay for?" He nods, still saddened. Then the full extent of this hits her as she recalls their encounter and his reaction when she touched his scars. "The scars on your back… I'm so sorry Lucifer, I had no idea…"

"It's quite alright." He stops her. "Cutting might have been the most painful moment I've had to go through since the beginning of time, but it was a necessary evil, as they say. Those feathery appendices were the final strings Dad tied me with. I never asked to have them in the first place, but I was the one who decided to remove them and to burn." Chloe's eyes fill with pain as to what he had to undergo. "Literally the biggest bird I ever flipped Him, and the final step towards real freedom."

Without thinking, Chloe lunges and hugs him. Surprised at first at the sudden gesture, Lucifer soon returns her embrace. They hold on to each other for a bit. When they finally let go, their gazes lock and their faces move closer, inch by inch.

"So what did Decker say about the dead body down at Lux?" Maze almost yells as she steps into the penthouse. Then she sees both of them, almost kissing. She smirks. "Am I interrupting anything?" She half-mocks.

Lucifer doesn't say anything and simply glares at her smug face, but Chloe does.

"Actually, yes, you are!" She replies. "Would you mind coming back tomorrow?"

Lucifer smiles and Maze laughs. "You go get some Decker!" She concludes as she heads back towards the elevator.

"So…" Lucifer starts, unable to hide his grin. "Tomorrow, then?" He pauses. "Does that mean you're staying the night?"

She doesn't reply but as soon as Chloe hears the ping of the elevator, she crosses the remaining between them and kisses him. "If you'll have me." She smiles.

His reaction takes her by surprise. Instead of jumping her bones like she thought he would, he stands up and walks to his elevator to press a tile on the right of it. She looks at him puzzled. A small keyboard comes out of the wall. He chuckles.

"It's amazing what they can do nowadays in terms of technology." She still looks puzzled. "I had this installed recently to avoid a repeat of the other night incident." He types 666*6. "It blocks the doors downstairs so no one comes up unannounced, or unwanted."

"I see." Her brain somehow going back to the time they almost went the whole way before the unexpected witness interrupted them. Her features suddenly change and she closes down. Lucifer notices it and walks over to her, surprised by her sudden mood change. He was pretty sure things were going well.

"Are you alright?"

"I have one more question."

"Ask away."

"My opinion hasn't changed regarding what I want." She starts.

"That is not a question, Detective." He replies, purposefully using her official title as a shield for the certain rejection to come.

"I know." She answers. "I'm getting to it." He opens his mouth. "Just let me finish, please." He nods. "As I said, I haven't changed my mind about what I want from this, nor the fact that I want you very badly as well."

He relaxes a little. She takes her breath to calm her nerves. No matter his answer, this would be the point of no return for both of them and all cards would be on the table.

"Are you ready to do this?" She corrects herself quickly. "I mean, no extra encounter, or guest, while, you know…." He looks at her. "I'm not asking you to give up Lux, or your lavish lifestyle, just to confirm that I can fully trust you that I will be the one you're with. We don't have to label it or anything… And it doesn't mean I don't feel anything for you, but I can't do the multiple partners thing, I'm sorry."

"So no threesome, then?" He deflects her statement.

"Lucifer, please." She replies. "Don't make it more difficult than this already is. Just be honest with me, even if it's not what I want to hear."

He comes closer to her and she stands up. They both walk towards his bar, in need of refreshments.

"Detective, I mean Chloe." He starts, downing his glass. "I can't make any promises as to what you're asking of me, nor confirm everything is gonna be alright like a fairy tale. I am the Devil after all." She doesn't laugh at his joke attempt, his face is serious again. "However, I can give you my word I will give whatever this is my best shot to meet your expectations. Although there might be a few bumps on the way. This is a new situation for me, and I'm not talking about whatever it is we have for now. I also mean that it's brand new to me that someone accepts me after seeing what I am." He takes a breath. "But I think it's definitely worth the effort. You're worth the effort." He finishes his fingers tight around the glass, unsure about her reaction, or anything in the future for that matter. He was about to navigate blind in uncharted waters, at least to him, so her reaction takes him by surprise.

Chloe feels as if the Damocles sword over her head had finally been lifted for good. She takes a look at him, his features and soul bare in front of her. She smiles. "_Here goes nothing!_ " She thinks before she seals her lips with his.

Her kiss is all the acceptance he needs and he finally returns it. However, to her surprise, it's not all hot and wild like she imagined it would be, or like the other night when they kissed again. It's hot - don't get her wrong - but given all she heard about him, it's not what she envisioned when she thought they'd finally get there. Still, she can't help the low moan out of her throat, not her fingers' discovery of his body. In comparison to her, Lucifer almost seems shy, afraid to let her go, but also to break her. She can feel him reining his desires and impulses each time his lips and fingers touch her skin. She stills his hands and slowly unbuttons the lowest button of his shirt, taunting him as she brushes over the tent in his dress pants.

"You know I don't break, right?" Her voice is heavy with lust. "And I won't run away." She adds, looking for his eyes. "I know we have all night, but do you think you could move things along a bit?" She presses her hand to the front of his trousers once again and grins at him. This is enough to pull him out of his unusual shyness, his touch heats up in an instant and his kisses become more powerful. He pushes her a bit further until her back hits the side of his elevator. His fingers travel the length of her upper body, the top following his movements until it's completely off. He discards the garment somewhere behind him. He brings his hands back down, mouth replacing his touch along the way until he seals his lips with hers again. Chloe is far from idle as well. She takes the opportunity to roam her nails over his chest, his shirt barely holding on his torso. She unfastens the last button and the silk top slowly falls at his feet. Chloe watches it slide with fascination before she locks eyes with him again. Never leaving his gaze, she lets her hand follow gravity, scraping just the slightest over his skin. Lucifer's breath catches up visibly and Chloe smiles as the truth of her power over him dawns on her. While other women might have done the same to him - countless times, and probably better than her - none of them cancelled his immortality. Chloe was probably the first one to affect him this much due to his mortality sitch around her.

This brand new realisation sends a fresh wave of arousal down her core, as she grasps the idea that, she, Chloe Decker, mere mortal, is about to make the Devil feel new things. It gives her a surge of confidence to take back control of the situation. She stops his hands and pushes him back in turn against the bar. He huffs slightly as his lower back hit the glass a bit harsher than he expected. Before he can say anything, Chloe unfastens his belt and whispers to his ear.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

Lucifer smiles in return, but Chloe sees he's not used to giving up control when it came to this. She can see the struggle in his eyes as his arousal spikes at her initiative, but at the same time, he's not used to letting go completely. Lucifer Morningstar was always in control - almost. But Chloe wasn't just anyone. His train of thought stops as he feels her lips reach around his left nipple before she bites him just below it. He lets out a small surprised groan. Chloe smiles and drops an open-mouthed kiss over his heart, marking him as her own. She can see his inner battle, willing to give in to her completely but at the same time scared to do so. However, since Chloe is now aware of who he really is, Lucifer knows he can finally let go. But it's easier said than done and his brain still holds on to it. Chloe smiles against his skin as she comes back up from his lower stomach. She bites on his pulse right below his jaw.

"Just let go and enjoy the ride." She adds, as she opens his dress pants to let them fall to his feet.

Lucifer steps out of them and removes his shoes and socks in the process. Chloe follows the path his trousers took soon after, her lips back on his well-defined muscles until she reaches his abdomen. She kisses her way around his chest for a while, paying extra attention to his left nipple and side, which seem to be more sensitive than the right, her fingers toying with the hem of his silk boxers. Her lips finally meet her fingers and she lightly bites him at the hip bone. He takes a sharp breath in, her name on his lips out as a prayer as he feels her breath closer to where he wants her. She finally pushes his last barrier of clothing and he moans as he feels the silky material caress his skin, the last shred of his self-control slowly but surely slipping away. Chloe grins.

" _Maybe that's why he wore silk all the time._ " She thinks as her fingers wrap around his member. " _It feels like an erotic caress each time you take it off…_ " She strokes him and starts a steady rhythm, and she looks up at him to confirm what his harsh breathing told her. The look of lust and almost complete rapture she sees in him stop all thoughts unrelated to him and his pleasure, as she feels a new rush down her centre. She drops a light almost chaste kiss right at the junction between his thigh and pelvis and lingers there. "Just let go completely." She whispers against his skin, somehow sure that he would hear her despite the distance. He nods imperceptibly and Chloe finally wraps her lips around him. She keeps the same steady rhythm she had before, her mouth giving extra attention to the head of his cock as her hand completes de movement. Her free hand comes down under and softly plays with his balls or scratches his perineum. Lucifer moans a bit louder and his hands tighten their grip on the bar railing, almost cracking the glass.

Her technique is far from perfect in comparison to others. But his vulnerability near her somehow enhanced every single sensation, tingle, lick, bite, scratch… Or was it because it was simply her and how he felt towards her at this moment. Either way, the very last of his control finally disappear as he sees her head bob up and down on his hard-on. He throws his head back in abandon, and one of his hands leave the bar to tangle in her hair, following her movements, but not pushing her further than she wants to. His fingers scratch and tighten their grip more and more as his pleasure builds up. His other hand comes down as well to rest on one of his bar stool.

Chloe feels his change in behaviour and this gives her both a new shot of pleasure and confidence she didn't know she had. She stops right before the Devil hits his breaking point and as eternal as he is, he can't help the small whine from his lips as he loses the contact with her hot lips. He looks down at her and she smirks, fully aware of how she affects him in this precise moment. Lucifer locks eyes with her and begs her silently to continue. Chloe finally takes him into her mouth once again, at higher speed and deeper than before. His grip on her hair increases with each stroke as he feels his breaking point coming fast. He finally falls over, fingers clenching her hair, hips bucking, breath ragged, as a low growl - not from the Lucifer she knew - comes out of him, along with his hazel eyes replaced by two fiery ones.

Chloe smirks as he catches his breath, proud of herself. She follows the same path she took and places a kiss on his raging pulse. His eyes still haven't returned to their normal state. "You need a moment to catch your breath?" She teases him.

He chuckles. "Who are you, and what have you done with the Detective.?" He asks his breathing now almost back to a normal level, hands encircling her waist.

"I'm still your Detective." She jokes. "I guess I just needed the right Devil to let me free."

Lucifer looks at her in awe. In all his experience, he had never encountered such a being and for the first time he was able to fully let go and somehow this human managed to break through all his defences. As he is back in control, his eyes turn back to brown and he slowly unbuttons her jeans.

"How about I return the favour."

"I ain't stopping you. Besides, I wouldn't expect any less from the Devil himself." She winks and gives him a slow, deep kiss.

"Promise me one thing though?"

She smiles, her brain half awake. "What?"

"Let go completely just like I did."

She smiles. "I'll do my best." She jokes, but fully knowing it might for her to fully let go as he did. After all they both had control issues. She follows him towards the couch.

He simply grins at her as his lips go down her neck until he reaches the point right in the middle of her breasts. He places an open-mouthed kiss, hot hair setting her skin on fire before he decides to turn his attention to her left breast. Just like she did a few minutes ago, he drops a hot kiss over her heart before he goes up and draws large circles around her breast, his left hand mirrors the action of his lips. Slowly he zooms is, increasing the pressure until he finally takes her nipple into his mouth. Chloe moans low and he continues his ministrations, before he switches to her other breast, applying the same treatment.

Chloe feels her mind slowly drifting into nothingness because of the lust-induced haze and pleasure. She whines a bit when he abandons her skin for a moment. He heads south, dropping a kiss on each rib along the way until he reaches the junction between her hip bone and mound. He nibbles at the sensitive skin as he pushes her jeans down her slim legs. He leaves her panties on - for now - toying with the hem. But he can already smell her arousal. "This is going to be so much fun." He repeats her previous statement as his lips follow her legs until he arrives at her ankles. He licks his way up her other leg until his nose nuzzles her panties. He groans as he feels how wet she is. "Wonderful." He says before he brings down her underwear for good.

Chloe's hands grip his shoulders as he pulls her closer to the edge of the couch, his breath coming ever so close to her heated centre. Chloe takes a sharp breath as his lips finally touch her skin. He drops a kiss right above her clit, his ring finger traces the imaginary line between his lips and her opening. He feels her wetness fully and a feral growl escapes him, knowing that pleasuring him created this. Chloe presses harder on his shoulders to push him to move forward and stop staring. He happily complies with her request and finally takes her love button into his mouth, his finger teasing her entrance. He doesn't need much time to get her to the edge. He looks up and what he sees there gets him fully hard again. Chloe is completely under his power and has relished every once of control over to him, only to enjoy this to the fullest. Right before she falls over, he switches and enters her with his tongue as his finger draw tight circles around her clit. It takes only a few more for her stumble over, his name said in a breath as her body trembles and her walls clamp around him. He draws it out as long as he can, burning her features into his mind. He gives her time to come down from her high before he speaks again, voice raspy with lust.

"That was…" She starts, struggling to find her words.

"Only the beginning, Love." He replies as he lifts her from the couch to bring her to his bedroom.

She wraps her legs around his legs, not sure it was very helpful given her current state - close to jelly. Lucifer softly drops her on his bed, the black of his sheets contrast with the blond of her hair. He lies above her, towering her. He feels a shift in Chloe's features and realises his eyes switched back to their devilish version without him noticing. He turns them back to their usual brown and takes a small step back. Chloe caresses his chest until she reaches his ass and makes a "come-here" motion with her index.

"Keep them on." She says. "It's so hot."

He smiles as he switches them back. "Is that so?" He replies.

She doesn't say anything but simply locks her gaze with his. And that's all the communication they need for now. The lust and desperation to feel one another completely evident for both of them. Lucifer quickly grabs protection and slips it on before he teases her opening with the tip of his cock. He enters her in one swift, yet slow and deliberate movement until he's fully sheathed. He remains there until she's accustomed to his girth. Chloe grabs his ass to bring him closer. He gets the message and finally starts the rhythm almost as ancient as he. Chloe soon loses any coherent thoughts once again and she abandons herself to the pleasure, fisting the sheets, as she reaches heights she never thought she would. Lucifer switches their position a bit, the new angle allowing him to bury himself deeper in her. Chloe gasps at the new feeling, her speech now made of heavy breathing, moans and gasps. He feels her nearing completion and moves them again so he's now spooning her, giving his fingers the necessary freedom to send her over. He reaches for her clit once more and pinches one of her nipples to push her tumbling down, his name on her lips in prayer once again, squeezing him hard as her orgasm takes over her entire body. He follows her soon after, a low groan escaping him as he reaches his orgasm, part of his devilish form showing.

After a while he lies on his back, Chloe cuddles up to his chest as both their breathing even out, too content to say anything for now. A few minutes later, Chloe opens her eyes and traces circles on his abdomen. She sees something stir from the corner of her eyes.

"Seriously?" She asks, amused.

"Celestial being, remember?" He simply replies.

She closes her eyes again. "I need some sleep first, but we'll put this celestial thing to the test later." She finishes before she drifts into a content sleep for a few hours, until she woke up and put his celestial stamina to the test again, and again, and again.

Chloe stirs slowly, the arm lazily place on her stomach tightens slightly to bring her closer. She feels his smile against her neck. She can't help but sigh both from this morning and the utter bliss she fell last night. She thinks back to what happened. She had one of the best sex of her life so far, and this was only their first night, and most importantly, the devil lying beside her had decided to give them a chance. He hums and she turns her face to him, his right eye still hidden by the pillow.

"Good morning." She says, smiling.

"Morning Chloe." He answers, voice still rasped with sleep. His fingers trace strange patterns on her abdomen while his lips lazily move down on her neck until he reaches her shoulder. Chloe moans as she feels his fingers teasing her centre. He feels her wetness and smiles. "I see you're still in the mood and able to move your legs. I might have to up my game next time." He jokes.

She pushes him on his back and straddles his thighs. She brings her lips to his ear. "Show off…" She taunts him as her lips follow his lower jaw and the light stubble there. Lucifer immediately glues his hands on her hips, increasing her movement on his already more than ready member. She stops for a minute as she hears a low buzzing sound.

"We didn't use any toys last night?" She asks, her memories are still a bit fuzzy, while her brain automatically switches back to the many orgasms they both had earlier on.

He chuckles before he replies. "No we didn't, but if that was your way of asking, they're just a few feet away."

"Then what is it?" She asks herself as the buzzing continues. Then she figures it out. "Shit!" She says as she studies the floor looking for her jeans. As soon as she finds them, she gets out of bed, leaving a very baffled Devil behind her.

"Chloe? What's happening?"

She grabs her phone and checks the screen. Seven missed calls from Dan, "Shit!" She repeats.

The phone vibrates again in her hand as she makes her way back to the bed. She presses the answer key and sits on the edge of the king-sized mattress. She quickly realises this was a bad idea as she feels Lucifer's hands on her skin. Despite her best efforts, she can't pull away from his touch or his lips and her focus is really hard to keep. She takes a breath before she answers.

"Yes, Dan?"

"Finally." He brisks out. "I've been calling you for ages."

"What is it?" She replies on autopilot, the other three-fourths of her brain focused on her lover's attention as his touch becomes more insistent, yet not enough to make her lose it. Still, she can't help her small whine.

"Are you okay?" Dan asks.

"Yes, I'm fine." She answers. "What is it?" She repeats.

"You weren't at your place this morning." He states. "Trixie forgot her homework and we stopped by to get it." He pauses. "Maze refused to tell me where you were."

"So?" She asks, her tone a bit harsh, annoyed at the interruption, her brain this close to simply giving a hundred per cent of its capacity to Lucifer. She moans and clears her throat soon after to disguise it. "What did you want, Dan?"

"We've had a new element in the case and I thought you may want to have a heads up."

"About what?" She asks, her brain now back on the conversation.

"I'm heading towards Lux with a squad to arrest Lucifer and bring him in." He states.

Chloe is suddenly completely focused on her ex-husband on the other side of the line. Lucifer feels her shift and stops, his eyes are worried.

"What? What happened?"

"Ella found an imprint on the dead victim's neck that turned up at Lux, and it looks a lot like the ring he never takes off."

"And that's why you want to arrest him?" She turns her head towards Lucifer, anger clear on her face. "Are you sure it's just not your vendetta sipping through?"

Dan doesn't contradict her, nor does he confirm. "It's too late, I'm already almost there. We're heading for the elevator now."

"Dan." She says. "Let me handle this." Panic rises quickly about what to do, and, at this instant, she's very thankful for the security he had installed. She can't help but wonder how it would have turned out if Dan had found them both naked in his bed. But she's also worried about Lucifer's reaction if he had accused him of murder out of the blue. It happened once, and things didn't end well. She needed to stop Dan from coming up here.

"We're on our way." She hears swearing in the background. "Shit, the doors won't open."

"There's a security lock." She replies. She briskly stands up and heads for his living-room. Lucifer follows her, worry now fully settled on his face. "Please put your issues with him and let me talk to him first." She searches Lucifer's gaze. "I'll bring him down to the precinct."

"No way," Dan replies. "I'm not leaving here without him. Given his wealth and connections, I'm not taking any chances." And if he's not down in thirty minutes, I'm raiding the penthouse, security lock or not." He concludes.

"Just let me talk to him." She says before she hangs up.

"What's happening?" Lucifer asks as soon as she's off the phone.

She hesitates, not sure where to start. She settles for blunt truth. "They found an imprint of what seems to be your ring on the victim's neck. Add Dan's resilience and dislike of you with the fact that the body was found at Lux and you just jumped to the top of the list."

"Are they accusing me of the murder of this low-life psychopath?" He asks, angry.

"The evidence is here and he attacked you."

"That's preposterous!" He looks at her. "Please tell me you don't believe this utter nonsense?"

"Of course not!" She instantly replies. She takes his hand. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then come with me downstairs and agree to be brought to the precinct."

"But…"

"This way we can figure things out and Dan will have nothing on you." He grabs a bottle and opens it. "If you don't, Dan is going barge in with a squad to arrest you."

"He can try." He replies, his voice cold and angry.

"I know you can them all on your own, but if you do this, there will be no going back or explaining anything." She pleads with him. "Please remain calm and come with me. Trust me on this, okay?"

"Very well." He gives in.

"Thank you." She finishes as she dials Dan again. "Dan, you can stand down, we're coming down in a couple of minutes." She hangs up.

After a few minutes, Lucifer comes back into the room - pressed and dressed.

"You ready?" She asks.

"As I'll ever be. You're sure about this? I mean with my connections, I could disappear for a bit until all this is cleared up."

She kisses him deeply before they go out. "I'll protect you, Mr Devil." She says. "No matter what happens in there, I'm on your side, please remember that."

He smiles at her, nods and brings his lips to her once more in a searing kiss before they head downstairs, Chloe still holding his hand.

They both let go of each other as the elevator arrives downstairs. As soon as they step out, Chloe is pushed aside by one of the policemen there, as two of them grab Lucifer and put his hands behind his back to slip the cuffs on. Lucifer fights off his instincts to send them all flying against the wall as they push Chloe aside and grab him. But it doesn't mean he's going to make it easy on them either. But before he does anything he sees Chloe's eyes pleading with him to just go with it. He relaxes his muscles and all of a sudden, the policemen can eventually move him towards the van parked outside. Once Lucifer is by the van, they finally allow Chloe close to him. She walks towards Dan.

"That wasn't necessary Dan. I told I would bring him in peacefully. Why did you have to grab him like this?"

"I told you, Chloe, I can't take any chances, not with his connections."

"Right." She replies, angry.

"He's the prime suspect in a murder investigation, and as it has been proven before, he can be pretty volatile and dangerous." He pauses. "What were you doing at his place so early in the morning by the way."

"Fuck you, Dan!" She hisses out. "You and I both know this whole display of brute force was completely unnecessary." She walks away from him but turns around at the last minute. "You wanna know why I didn't pick up this morning or why I came down with him?" She doesn't wait for his reply. "It was because I woke up, naked in his arms and bed after one of the best nights of my life." She turns again and gets into the police car where Lucifer waits.

She grabs his hand and squeezes them. "Don't tell them anything until you get your lawyer." She starts.

"I know, Chloe." He replies. He searches her eyes. "Thank you for what you did and what you told Dan."

She resists the urge to kiss him as the engine starts and they head for the precinct.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is the newest instalment. Things get a bit complicated and an unexpected guest shows up XD._  
_Hope you enjoy it ;)._

CHAPTER 4

Chloe stepped into the adjacent room to where Lucifer was now sitting. The whole thing seemed completely out of place.

She exhales. "I still can't believe this!" She mumbles. "This is Lucifer we're talking about." She looks at him from behind the glass. Lucifer feels her presence and his anger, carefully - but also unstably - bottled down, lessens as he pictures her form. Unfortunately, his break is short-lived as Dan walks in, files in hand and a smirk on his face. "What a douche!" She exclaims, and Lucifer smiles as he heard her slightly louder exclamation.

"I'm so sorry…" Comes a small voice that makes the blond woman jump. She turns towards the intruder. "Had I known Dan would react this way, I would have given the results directly to the Lieutenant." Chloe smiles at Ella. "I had no idea." She repeats. "And I know Lucifer would never do any of this." She finishes.

"It's not your fault, Ella." Chloe touches her friend's shoulder as her eyes briefly drift back to Lucifer and his unreadable expression before she settles back on Ella. "You had no way of knowing Dan would go this far. Neither did I."

Ella doesn't answer but simply hugs Chloe before she exits the room. Chloe is brought back to the moment with Dan's voice in the speaker.

"So, Mr Morningstar." Dan starts, his tone very formal. "Just so you know, this interview will be entirely recorded." " _So no weird shit _" He adds in his head before he continues. He puts the folder on the table, a bit more forceful than necessary. "Do you know why you're here?"

Lucifer simply looks back at Dan then avert his eyes, silent, a smirk on his handsome face, his eyes directed at Chloe, as he thinks of the dozens of replies he could give Dan.

"This is not helping your case, Lucifer." Dan says.

The Devil laughs. "So it's back to the first-name basis, then." He smiles. "And what case might that be, Detective Douche?" He pauses. "I meant, Dan. Silly me, I always get you two mixed up."

Dan doesn't bite and continues. "You're here because of the murder of Edward Cullmore."

"This is preposterous." He stops and reigns in is his anger. "As they say in all these procedurals on TV, I will not say another word without my lawyer present."

"You know this only makes you look more guilty, right?"

"Dear Dad, you are such a cliché!" He mocks him.

Dan takes a picture out of the file and puts it on the table in front of Lucifer, along with a picture of the body. Lucifer looks at the picture.

"You do know where I come from, right?" He says, unphased by the picture. "If anything, whoever killed this human stain did the world a favour."

Dan smiles as he finally manages to get the Devil where he wants him. "We have the imprint of something that looks a lot like this ring you never take off, and I know you attacked the victim before he ended up dead, at your club, might I add."

"I attacked him?" Lucifer repeats, the fragile lid over his anger now shattered. He stands up and puts his hands on the table, towering over Dan. "I defended my partner from a psychopath!" He takes a breath. "It's funny how this low-life soul went from psychopath to victim in such a short time."

" _Finally. There's my opening. _" Dan thinks before he burst his window open. "He was a criminal, but laws are there for a reason. What bothers me though is that his body ended up at Lux, a few days after the confrontation, with no witness. All we have, are the words of your bouncer. I heard your staff is pretty devoted to you. What proof do I have that you didn't pay him to lie for you and cover your temper outburst." He pauses. "As you've proven just now, you can be short-fused from time to time, Mr Morningstar."

Lucifer balls his hands and the table creaks a bit by the force of it, the sheer amount of control left in him getting smaller by the second. On the other side of the glass, Chloe badly wants to intervene, but she can't. It was one of the conditions given to her by the Lieutenant if she wanted to be part of this. And Lucifer sure will need her to be there later on. She can't afford to be benched for this one.

"I. DO. NOT. lie, Douche." Lucifer seethes.

"And yet you're unphased by the dead body in front of you. Almost as if you've seen it before."

"I've worked aeons in Hell dealing with this kind of man, doing only Dad knows what to them so they'd pay for what they did while they were alive. So yes, I remain unphased by the sight of a dead body, Douche." He replies, digging his own grave in the process.

"Shut up, Lucifer. Don't give him the satisfaction." Chloe says, hoping he would hear her, but he's way too focused on his own anger to take anything - or anyone - else into account.

"Right, because you're the Devil." Dan mocks him, enjoying himself more than he should in this situation. "Or is it another one of your lies? Maybe you're too scared to admit the truth and face the consequences so you hide behind this persona you created."

"I AM the bloody Devil, Daniel." He answers. "And I have seen way more mutilated bodies than you can begin to fathom. So yes, I am unphased. And his death is a blessing for all the rest of the living souls on Earth."

Chloe puts her fist on the glass, powerless. "Please, someone do something." She says, this close to going in the room herself to tell Dan to back off.

As if her request had been answered, the door opens and a very confident woman walks in.

"Mr Morningstar." She starts. "Do not say another word." She finishes, her tone leaving no room for any argument. She turns to Dan. "Hello, Detective. I'm Charlotte Richards, Mr Morningstar's lawyer." Dan cringes as he realises the reputation that precedes the counsellor who walked in. "And we're leaving."

Dan straightens up trying to look as impressive as he can. "Not a chance. I can hold him up to twenty-four hours, and we've only begun. I still have about" He checks his watch. "Twenty-two hours and I intend to make the most of it."

"This is a waste of your precious time, Detective… Espinoza, isn't it?"

"Yes. And it wasn't before you walked in."

"Well now I'm here, so you'll get nothing more out of my client anymore." She replies.

Lucifer calms down but still remains on the verge of explosion. The three of them look at each other, trying to guess who was going to shoot first. A knock on the door breaks the tension. They all turn to the uniform who walks in, paper in hand. Dan takes it and nods. Then he slides the paper in front of Lucifer.

"I'll have your ring, now, Mr Morningstar." Charlotte looks at the paper. "This is a warrant to consider your ring as a crucial part of this case. Miss Lopez needs to analyse it. If you have nothing to hide as you claim, then you won't mind surrendering your ring, I take it."

"Not a chance, Douche." He replies. "I'd rather kiss Michael's ass than part from this ring." He finishes.

"Detective," Charlotte says before Lucifer can continue. "can I have a moment with my client. Alone?"

"Sure." Dan says as he exits the room and turns off the recording as process demands.

Once Dan is out of the room, Charlotte turns to Lucifer.

"What is the issue? It's just a ring." She starts.

"This is not " _just a ring _", Miss Richards." He answers. "I've had it for as long as I can remember and it is the only thing I took from my home. I will not take it off and hand it over like a simple piece of metal so they damage it or worse, no matter how many warrants you show me." His statement is clearly final.

"Lucifer…"

"You're my lawyer." He says, dismissive. "Find a solution. I'm being wrongfully accused here. I don't see why I should cooperate."

"Alright." She says as she grabs the warrant to check if there are any loopholes to be found. She very well knows Lucifer won't change his mind. She puts the paperback on the table as Dan opens the door once more, more aggressive than before.

"So, Counselor, have you talked some sense into your client?"

She smiles. "The warrant states you need an imprint and a sample of my client's ring."

"Yes."

"Both of these can be obtained without him surrendering his belonging. One of your techs can come here, gather the sample and the imprint and leave."

Lucifer smirks as Dan opens his mouth, only to close it again, beaten. "I knew there was a reason I pay you very handsomely, Miss Richards." He says.

"I'll get our forensic specialist." He replies, leaving the room to look for Ella.

On the other side, Chloe finally relaxes a bit as she sees a shift in the wind. A few minutes later, Ella comes in, looking at her feet awkwardly, avoiding Lucifer's eyes at all costs.

"Hello, Miss Lopez." The Devil starts.

"Hey."

Lucifer smiles at her and Ella feels the tension lessen. "I know you're only doing your job, and there's no one else in this department I would trust more for this."

"Thanks, Lucifer." Ella replies, visibly better, as she starts to take the mould of the ring, as well as some dust from the ring where it couldn't be visible. She bags everything and turns to Dan. "I should be able to test all this today and send the results over." She turns to Lucifer. "Hopefully you'll be cleared for good after this." She pauses. "Not that I had any doubts, to begin with, I mean I know you and all, but I had to explore all possible options and…"

"Thank you, Miss Lopez." He simply says to stop her rambling. "Now see Douche, it wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Piss off!" Dan says as he leaves the room straight after Ella.

Before Ella reaches her lab, she's grabbed and pulled in the adjacent room. She squeals as she falls face to face with Chloe.

"Hey, Chloe." She relaxes. "I didn't know you were still on the other side."

"Do you think you could keep me in the loop with your findings?" She looks away. "I know the Lieutenant only allowed me there as a professional courtesy, but…"

"Of course, I'll keep you posted as soon as the results are done." She pauses. "Next time I'll wait before opening my mouth."

"It's not your fault." She replies. "I'm glad I was there before Dan got to Lucifer…" She looks at the Devil once more. "I mean, I have no idea why he's such a prick about all this. I get he doesn't like him, but we're talking about Lucifer here…"

Ella's eyes shoot open. "Did you just say you were with him before Dan arrested him?"

Chloe realises her lapsus and tries to stir the conversation elsewhere. "Didn't you say you had some tests to run?"

"Not happening, Chloe. You're not deflecting this one." She says. "How come you were at Lucifer's place when Dan arrested him." She pauses. "And you stayed behind yesterday as well." Then it fully hits her. "Holly Molly, Chloe, did you spend the night at his place?"

" _There goes being discreet about all this. _" She thinks. " _Not like you told Dan either. _" She adds in her mind. In the end, she chooses a neutral answer instead. "Maybe."

"Don't take me for a fool." Ella replies. "Tribe member, remember."

"Yes, I spent the night there, alright?" She says, unable to hide her smile.

"OMG! You guys totally did it, didn't you?" She states. "How was it? Was it as good as the others say?"

"I'm not saying another word without my lawyer present." She jokes.

"So that good then?"

"Don't you have some work to do?"

She groans. "Yes, but this conversation isn't over!" She smiles at Chloe before she exits.

"Bye Ella."

"You know the interrogation is over and Dan probably won't be back for a while. Just saying. I won't tell if you don't." She winks at Chloe and closes the door.

"Bye Ella." She repeats before she winks back at the small brunette and crosses the door between the two rooms.

Lucifer's face lights up as he sees her. Chloe first checks the CCTV to make sure it's off then she walks over to him. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Grand now that I know Miss Lopez is going to prove I'm innocent."

"I know." She says.

"I have to say, for a detective, I thought you'd be better at keeping things on the low." He teases her.

"Right, devilish hearing." She chuckles. "So you heard us." He smiles. "In my defence, she invoked the tribe argument. There's nothing I can do against this one." She takes a step closer. "So Charlotte Richards is your lawyer then."

"She is."

"She's good."

"Why did you think I hired her?"

Chloe takes another step towards Lucifer, unable to resist. Dan interrupts them before she can touch him.

"I thought the Lieutenant asked you to stay out of the case." Dan says without preamble.

She rolls her eyes. "You know the interrogation is over."

"What do you want?" Lucifer completes.

"I'm here to release you." His mask drops, his anger now clear on his face. "Your counsellor spoke to the judge and he agreed to let you out on bail. Apparently, you aren't at risk of fleeing the country." He holds out his hand. "I'm going to need your ID until all this is finished and of course, you need to remain reachable at any time."

Lucifer hands him his ID. "I guess I'll just have to get another one done then. I wonder if I'll keep my name." He stands up and walks by Dan to hand him his cuffs. He turns to Chloe. "Meet you at Lux later?"

"I'll call you." Chloe simply says.

Then they both leave the room, leaving Dan with a pair of handcuffs and a fake ID.

The rest of the afternoon went relatively well for both of them. Lucifer took this time to go over some late paperwork for Lux, while Chloe reviewed her on-going cases. Around four, she was just about ready to leave when she got a notification from Ella. She walks towards her lab. She enters after a short knock.

"Hey, you said you had something for me?"

"Yeah, I do." She replies. "I'm done with the analysis." Chloe, although sure Lucifer had nothing to do with it still tenses up a bit. "I can confirm with 100 % accuracy that Lucifer had nothing to do with the murder." She turns the TV on. "See this picture, that's the imprint I took of the body and this one is from his ring."

Chloe looks puzzled. They're the same."

"Not exactly." She zooms in. "See this indent here." She shows the small default on the ring. "It's on Lucifer's ring, but not on the one I took from the body." Chloe nods. "And the metal I scraped from the ring is completely different from all traces left on the body, which are mostly stainless steel. Also, the alloy is unknown in the database."

"Thank you, Ella."

"You're welcome." She smiles. "I just wanted to give you the good news before I told the Lieutenant."

"I'll let Lucifer know."

"Are you okay?" Ella asks, surprised Chloe wouldn't be more happy about the news.

"Yeah." She replies. "It just… It seems someone went to great lengths to set this all up." She admits.

"Let me know if you need anything." She says. "When are you meeting him."

"Later I think." She pauses. "I need to drop Miss Alien for Trixie at her dance studio. She forgot her at home when Dan picked her up for the week this morning."

"Good thing the dance studio is near Lux, right?"

"Happy coincidence." Chloe says.

"Enjoy Girlfriend." Ella says as Chloe heads out.

**A FEW HOURS LATER - LUX**

Chloe reaches Lux around six and uses the back entrance through the parking lot to get to his elevator. She types in the code and steps in. Even before the doors open, she can hear the melancholic tune that greets her as she arrives. She stops before Lucifer notices her, not wanting to disturb him. The Devil is wrapped in his world, music sheet on top of the piano, a half-full glass of old rum at the side and a lit cigarette on the other. His shirt has the two top buttons undone and sleeves rolled up to his elbows, hair untangled from the frustration of not finding the perfect arrangement. He tries a new melody and smiles as he finally gets where he wants. He quickly scribbles the black and white notes on the paper.

Chloe puts her handbag on the bar, the tiny sound of metal against the glass breaking Lucifer's trance. He jerks his head towards the noise in surprise, a smile soon gracing his features as he sees Chloe.

"Detective!" He says as he stands up to greet her. "I thought you said you'd call. I wasn't expecting you so soon. Not that I'm complaining, but my appearance is a bit… well, not as perfect as usual." He finishes.

"I thought I'd surprise you." She takes off her jacket. "Besides, the homeless magician look suits you." Lucifer walks towards her. "What you were playing was beautiful."

Lucifer kisses her deeply, just like he wanted to do back at the precinct. "You never need a reason to drop by, Detective." He says as he lets go of her lips, but not of her hips.

"Chloe." She corrects him, smiling.

"Old habits die hard." He replies. He kisses her again as he did moments ago. "You never need a reason to drop by, _Chloe _."

"Thank you, Lucifer." She replies and kisses him again.

Without surprise, it soon becomes less and less gentle, as a now common heat pools in Chloe's lower region, the lower Lucifer goes. Chloe gathers the last of her resolves before they vanish. She clears her throat.

"Lucifer, wait." He barely stops for a second. "There's something we need to discuss first."

He pouts slightly and lifts his lips just an inch away from her skin. "I'm sure it can wait a few hours." He replies, lips back on her pulse.

Chloe almost gives in. "It concerns your arrest." She says in-between breaths.

He stops all ears to what she has to say. Chloe needs a few seconds to get her brain out of the lust-induced fog, especially when his fingers still touch her skin. He stirs her towards the couch, grabbing his glass on the way. She starts as they sit down.

"First of all, Ella cleared you entirely. The mould and the metal don't match what she took off the body."

"But…"

"But…" She hesitates, knowing that once Lucifer knows about the ring, there will be no going back. "The design of the mould and the one taken off the dead man were almost identical, except for one small indent here." She says as she shows him the picture Ella sent over earlier.

"This tiny nip happened during the time I tried to figure out why I suddenly bled. Maze used one of her daggers on me and ripped as I countered her hit, taking a tiny chunk of the stone with it."

"This confirms what I thought." Chloe says, more to herself. "Someone is trying to frame you." She takes his hand. "It has to be someone with enough knowledge about you. Have you ever lost it, or given it to someone in the past?"

"I haven't taken it off ever since I changed the stone in Hell." His smile fades for a minute as he takes in the meaning of what Chloe implied. Soon enough there are far more interesting ways to spend their time. It's not like any of it was going to change overnight anyway. "But we can worry about this later."

He pulls her towards him by her shirt and she ends up straddling his lap. His focus suddenly changes and he looks outside at his balcony. "I'll be right back."

Chloe, surprised, follows soon after, curious as to what caused this shift in her lover's mood. She can hear a second muffled voice through the glass, but before she can investigate any further, she sees a black mass crash through the bay window until a glass case breaks his fall and shatters. Lucifer rushes and picks up Amenadiel from the floor, only to crush him into the wall, his forearm pressed against the dark-skinned angel's neck.

"You owe me a new glass case, Brother." He casually says. "I just had this one installed." He adds, before his uppercut lands with a crack. "But first, you're going to tell me why you tried to frame me. Did you think a human cell would hold me? Or was it just another failed attempt of yours to get me back to Hell?" His true form slips through as he completely forgets about Chloe's presence, too taken by his rage towards his brother. "In case I haven't made myself clear enough before, I. AM. NOT. GOING. BACK. NEVER!" He finishes, punctuating each of his last words with a punch.

He catches sight of Chloe at the corner of his eye, and stops his movements as his senses return, still to shift back to his human form just yet. He averts his eyes, ashamed Chloe saw him like this, and tries to get the situation back under control. He concentrates on Chloe's hand on his arm to stay grounded. As he's about to shift back, Amenedial seizes his chance to get the upper hand and throws Lucifer to crash into the marble stairs leading to his bedroom. Chloe's closeness creates a wave of pain in his spine, making it hard for him to stand up. He uses the wall for support, and can't help the groan of pain as he finally stands on his feet. Amenadiel moves to strike again, but Chloe steps between them, helping Lucifer up.

"Enough! Both of you!" She says, as if she were scolding two kids - admitted with superhuman strength and related to God - but two kids nonetheless.

"How dare you talk to me this way, Human!" Amenadiel says.

Lucifer moves to punch his brother again and groans as the pain travel up his back. "Lucifer, I said enough!" Chloe repeats, louder. He scoffs and is about to say something. She stops him before he can voice his reply. "Don't you dare say I'm on his side after everything I've done for you today!" She warns him. Lucifer closes his mouth.

Amenadiel looks at Chloe, surprised. "Who are you, Human?" He asks. "If anyone had dared to talk to him this, included that demoness of his, they'd be dead by now." He finishes, slightly impressed.

But Lucifer, as stubborn as he is, refuses to let this go. He takes another painful step but Chloe takes a hold of his arm. He looks at her and she gives him the exact same stern look she gave Trixie the last time she refused to eat her vegetables. Lucifer pouts, just like her daughter did. She smiles.

"He started it!" He says, out of arguments.

Chloe rolls her eyes. "Seriously? How old are you?"

"He's the one who framed me for the murder of the Cullmore chap!"

"What are you talking about Lucifer? I did not such thing."

"Like I believe you." When Amenadiel says nothing, he speaks again. "If it wasn't you, then why are you here?"

Chloe looks at Lucifer. "You didn't ask him before you punched him?" She shakes her head.

"He's always trouble." Lucifer simply says. "We were going to get there anyway. I simply skipped the boring part."

"It's just like you, Brother. Act first and think later, no matter the consequences. All you care about is yourself as usual."

"I'll show you consequences…" Lucifer says, anger rising again.

"Calm down Lucifer." Chloe says. "Why don't you two try and talk this through before you break half of the penthouse?" When none of them moves, she takes Lucifer's sleeve, or what's left of it. "Why don't you sit down?" She looks at Amenadiel. "You too. Amenadiel, is it?" To her surprise, they comply rather easily. She crosses her arm on her chest as she stands in front of them. Lucifer smirks. "What?" She asks.

"You know you look very sexy when you're mad. And in this position, it really brings out your…"

"Don't finish that sentence, and stop trying to distract me! It won't work." She says, even as she blushes.

"You sure of that?" He replies a cocky smile on.

"Just…" She doesn't finish her sentence but uncrosses her arms. Lucifer smirks and Chloe looks away to avoid any further thoughts on how she could remove the smirk off his face. "What's the problem?"

"I told you. The feathery asshole next to me framed me for the murder of the psychopath in a new attempt to get me back to Hell."

"I'm not responsible for any of this, Luci."

"Right!" He scoffs. "Just like you weren't involved in the whole Malcolm ordeal, or the dead preacher."

"You antagonize everyone, what can I say."

"I might have shown him my Devil face to punish him for his lies, but I'm not the one who pulled the trigger that killed him, because he thought it would please me."

"You get the reputation you deserve." Amenadiel replies, fully aware which buttons to push to get him all riled up again.

"I'm not the one who brought him back from the dead to do your dirty work." He says. "And I never deserved this reputation." His fists collide with the already broken coffee table. "This is unjust. Why should I be blamed for all their depravities, supposedly committed in my name!" He adds, eyes red.

Chloe locks her eyes with his, the other celestial completely forgotten, her attention fully on Lucifer. She knew exactly what Amenadiel was trying to do. Lucifer slightly relaxes, but instead of settling back on the couch, he walks towards his bar. Chloe follows him, her hand goes behind his back to settle on his hip. Lucifer leans into the touch unconsciously. She turns her eyes back to Amenadiel, decided to shed some light on all this.

"Why do you say you had nothing to do with the arrest?" Lucifer looks at Chloe, surprised. "After all, you brought a rotten cop back to life just to spite Lucifer." She adds, as Malcolm's miraculous recovery is finally explained. "Do you know you almost got a child - my child - killed because of this?" She adds, angry as she remembers that Trixie could have died because of him. "Sounds pretty selfish to me."

Lucifer smiles. "And he is the only one on Earth to know about the design of my ring, minus the notch."

"Everyone knows about your ring." Amenadiel replies. "Need I remind you forged it in the Silver City - just like each of us - and foolishly replaced the beautiful white stone you had by this black rock." He defends himself.

"And yet none of them are here on Earth, are they?"

"Any of our siblings could have gotten this human killed. You know how easy humans are to manipulate."

Lucifer doesn't reply, as he understands his brother has a point. "It doesn't make you innocent though."

"Lucifer," Amenadiel says. "Don't you get what this means?" He smiles.

"Of course I do." He replies. "If - and that's a big if - you're not the one behind this, it means someone else has deemed you so useless that he's decided to take on your task." He smirks.

Amenadiel laughs. "And you have no deal with whoever took over." He stands up. "Which means he can take you back whenever - forcibly if necessary. You're so screwed, Brother." Lucifer lets him leave. "If anything, I'm glad I don't have to worry about this anymore." Then he flies off.

"You okay?" Chloe asks after Amenadiel left.

"Of course I am, Darling." He replies, but Chloe doesn't buy it.

"What did he mean when he said you didn't have a deal with whoever wants to send you back to Hell?"

"Until I finally decided to stay on Earth for good, Amenadiel always found a way to get me back to Hell. During my last visit, he was so desperate for my help he accepted to strike a deal with me for a favour to be named later. As it turns out, I decided to cash in early and forced him to not take me back unless I asked him to do so."

"And he's never broken his word?"

"Up until this day, no. If you believe what he said."

"Could it be another ruse from him?"

He smiles at her. "I love the way you think." He says. "But for once, I tend to believe he is innocent. He seemed genuinely surprised when the subject popped up."

"Than what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet." He replies, the tension of the last minute still lingering in the air. He brings her closer to him and comes close to her ear. "Thank you." He simply says.

"You're welcome." She replies, her hands settling on his lower back as she hugs him.

The embrace lungers until he lets go of her.

"What do you say we worry about all this in the morning?" He follows the column of her throat.

She doesn't reply, but kisses him instead. Soon they're back to their previous position before the interruption, the tension melting away, replaced their desire. Within minutes Chloe finds herself pressed against Lucifer's chest, as she slowly comes down from her orgasm. She opens her eyes and wonders what happened to her and how the Devil out of all people managed to take so much place in her life in so little time. She softly chuckles.

"What is it?" He asks. "That's not usually the reaction I get." He jokes

"Nothing." She replies. "I was wondering what it is about you that affect me so much. But I see I'm not the only affected here."

"I have lived aeons, Darling." He kisses her deeply. "And yet I have never met anyone like you. You make everything so different, and not just because you make me mortal." He pauses. "Although I still need to figure this one out." He adds too low for Chloe to hear, although fully aware of what the difference was, but not yet ready to admit it.

"What?"

"Nothing." He says, in turn, his fingers travel down her torso to reach her centre. "I see you're ready for round two."

She separates herself from him, finally sure of her legs, and heads for his bed. She looks back at him - as innocently as she can - given her state. "Possibly." A mischievous smile settles on her face. "But are you? Maybe your mortality affects you more than you think." She teases him.

"You're going to regret questioning my talents under the sheets, Miss Decker."

"Show, don't tell." She starts.

Before she has the time to finish her thought she finds herself pressed on the mattress, Lucifer towers over her, his fingers playfully tease her entrance, while his thumb lands on her clit. Chloe throws her head back as she feels the pleasure course through her veins.

It takes a few seconds for her to register his absence, then she hears the ringtone.

"For Dad's sake." Lucifer groans. He lifts himself up and looks for his phone. "I knew I shouldn't have bought one!" He walks back to the bed.

She looks at him, puzzled. Even she wasn't sure if she would have picked up, given the current situation.

"What is it Maze?" He dryly says.

" _Time for revenge _" Chloe thinks before she crawls over the where Lucifer sits.

She slips her hand along his toned stomach and draws a slow, languid pattern. Despite Lucifer's focus on the conversation, his body still reacts to her touch and his hard-on twitches. Chloe intensifies her sweet torture and reaches for his cock. Lucifer lets out a moan as he feels her fingers wrap around him and start to move. This doesn't go unnoticed by Maze. Chloe hears her loud laugh through the phone but not the rest of the conversation. She almost stops as she realises Maze knows what's happening, but the way his body reacts to her convinces her otherwise.

"What do you think, Maze. Of course, you're interrupting."

"..."

"What did you want? Did you only call to be annoying, or was there a reason?"

"..."

"What do you mean?"

"..."

"Hold on." He says. "I'm putting you on speaker." Chloe stops and sits beside him, her hand rests on his thigh. "Can you start from the beginning again?"

"This dead guy who ended up dead at Lux who you asked me to investigate, well he has some shady connections."

"No kidding." Chloe says. "He eluded us for months while on a killing spree."

"No surprise there." Maze said. "I found almost nothing that could be traced back to you, me or Lux"

"Ella cleared me today." He sighs. "I told you to only call me if it was urgent, which is why I stopped a very lovely time to answer you." He grabs the phone to hang up.

"Wait." Maze says. "Let me continue, I'm getting to it." He puts the phone back down. "I found one element that could be traced back to you."

"I thought you said there wasn't any."

"I said almost." She replies. "A few days before he stabbed you in the alley near the club, he showed up at Lux to meet up with someone. A few days later he stopped by a pawn shop to pick up a package, which he dropped later in a park. Although I don't know who picked it up after this"

"And this concerns me how, exactly?"

"The package he dropped an onyx on top of it. Someone's clearing up loose ends."

"How is that even possible?" He says, as what Maze implied sinks in.

"Maze, how did you get that information exactly?"

"Given the right leverage, everyone talks." She states.

"Then what, Maze?" Lucifer asks, impatient.

"Now this jeweller is dead. It's a long shot but if anyone links him to you, it could be a problem."

"Did you…?" Chloe asks.

"If I had, he wouldn't have been found. And given the scene, someone made sure he would be found." She answers. "You're lucky I found him first." His phone beeps. "Check your phone, I took what was in the front pocket of his shirt."

Lucifer opens the picture she just sent. It's a small receipt with the following text "Ring - Lucifer Morningstar."

"Keep it for now." He says. "I'll call you back in a few minutes."

As soon as he hangs up, Chloe looks at him. "You can't possibly think about keeping the receipt? It's evidence."

"It's a fake receipt placed there with the sole purpose of framing me for this murder."

"Even then, you can't keep it."

"This piece of paper isn't important." He replies. "What I'm curious about is how this man got all of this information on me." He walks out of the bedroom. "Whoever he is, clearly has extensive knowledge of my life."

"Do you think he or she could be celestial?"

"I'm starting to think there's no other possibility." He grabs the left-over glass on his bar and finishes it. "What I don't get though is why would one of my siblings go to such lengths to frame me. They wouldn't gain anything from it. It doesn't make any sense."

"Lucifer, you know I need to call the body in."

"But.."

"Trust me, if I don't, it's going to be worse." She gathers her clothes. "As for the paper, I'll find a way to convince whoever works the case it's a fake one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It won't take long for the LAPD to link this body to Cullmore and then to the on-going case. The sooner you come forward with it, the better. Ella already proved the negative on his neck wasn't your ring, and from what she told me, the Lieutenant seems convinced it was a frame job."

"Very well." He agrees. "I know Maze made sure not to be seen so she won't be linked in any way." He looks at her. "However, it's very easy for her to make the body and the paper disappear."

"Lucifer, I will not tamper with evidence. It always comes back to bite you in the ass. Ask Dan."

"Fine." He says. "Let's check the place out before you call this out."

**ABOUT HALF AN HOUR LATER - JEWELRY SHOP**

Chloe parks near the shop and they both enter the dirty shop. Lucifer stiffens as soon as he enters the place, the Devil in him now fully awake. He growls and takes a deep breath trying to prevent his body from turning. Chloe feels the atmosphere become heavy.

"You okay?" He doesn't answer. "Lucifer, what is it?"

"Nothing." He replies.

"I thought you never lied."

"I'm not sure what's going on." He amends. "There's a presence here, but it's not one of my siblings." He breathes again, all of his senses focused over her shoulder towards the backroom. "It's someone from below."

"You mean Hell?"

He steps in front of Chloe and looks towards the back of the shop. "Lilith." He whispers.

Before Chloe can say anything else, a sexy woman opens a red velvet curtain and comes out of the shadow. "Hello, Lucifer." She says in a sultry voice. He freezes as the dark-haired woman walks towards him.

_Thanks again for all your comments, kudos, likes and everything.__  
__Stay tuned, a new story is on the way :D._


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Chloe remains frozen as she sees the Temptress walk towards the Devil, too stunned to react. "_Of course, this had to happen..._" her mind screams at her. It was going too well to remain this way. But the little voice in her head is swiftly replaced by a very angry and green one. "_Who the fuck does she think she is!_" She almost voices as she follows Lilith's slender fingers travel along the nape of Lucifer's neck, then down his jacket until she reaches his belt. Despite Chloe's antagony for this woman, she almost can't resist the pull. She feels drawn to her, fascinated. She shakes her head to break the moment. "_So that's what others feel around him all the time._" She adds to herself. Lucifer's voice finishes to bring her back to reality.

"Lilith." He starts "What? How? When?" He clears his throat. "I mean, how come you're here?"

She remains close to him. "That might not be a story for everyone to hear, Dear." She looks at Chloe. "You know how fragile Humans can get when faced with something a bit out of their league" She smiles. "And I'd rather avoid any Antichrist crisis just yet."

"The Detective knows about my celestial nature, and anything you say to me, she can hear."

"Most importantly, this Detective would like to know if you're the one responsible for killing all these people and why." Chloe adds.

"Who cares about these petty beings. Their poor unfortunate souls must be somewhere in Hell I'm sure." She focuses her attention back to Lucifer. "They were merely means to an end."

"What end?" Chloe asks.

"Well to get the attention of my Devil, naturally." She laughs. "They were rejects anyway. They would have died sooner or later, as all you mortal creatures do. I did you a favour if you ask me." Lilith explains.

"I don't recall asking."

"Although I'm surprised you're still here." She continues, dismissing Chloe's comment. "So far, none have lived to tell the tale once they saw who he truly was."

Chloe pushes down her jealousy and instincts which tell her to run away as she feels the power and wickedness from Lilith settle in her brain. Instead, she takes a step closer to Lucifer. He immediately encircles her waist, keeping her by his side, but slightly behind her in case of a problem.

"The Detective - I mean Chloe - is very special indeed."

Lilith laughs. "So the rumour was true!" She says. "The Devil has fallen once more, and this time a mere creature not even worth washing his feet." She brings her hand back to his cheek. "Lucky for her, I'm not here for you, but Maze."

"What do you want with Maze?" His voice barely above a hiss.

"I figured it was time I visited my daughter. After all, you're the one responsible for this separation."

"What do you want with her?" He repeats. "You need another sacrificial lamb to achieve your latest end goal?"

"Luci, Luci... " She replies. "This was ages ago, and Maze is hardly a lamb. Besides, I've matured since, and learnt from my mistakes." She smiles. "God, you really know how to hold a grudge, don't you?"

"We'll see about this." He answers, protective.

"I wasn't asking." She simply says. She walks past Lucifer and Chloe. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some catching up to do."

Chloe grabs her arm. "Wait! We're not done yet."

Lilith spins around. "You dare to touch me, Human!"

Before Chloe replies, Lucifer steps between the two women, knowing Lilith wouldn't think twice before she hurt Chloe. "I thought you said you had some catching up to do, Lilith."

"I'll see you around, Luci." She simply says.

The Devil takes a deep breath as he watches the demoness walkout. This meant nothing good for the future. He turns back to Chloe.

"We should go."

"Is that all you're going to say to me?" She manages to get a hold of his arm before he exits.

He turns around, his repressed anger explodes like a pressure cooker and he takes his frustration on the one - although the wrong person - in front of him. "What do you want me to say?"

Chloe replies - her tone and anger equal to his - her frustration now set free as well. "Don't you dare snap at me!" She instantly says. "I'm not the one with the ex coming back from the dead!"

"So that's what it is to you? Jealousy over one of my old lover?"

"And how do you expect me to react to this?" She replies her tone now bitter. "Two people have already died because of your ex, just to get your attention and just for old times sake. Not to mention I'm withdrawing evidence from a murder investigation, which could potentially cost me my freedom AND my job!" Lucifer remains silent. "And yes, I'm jealous, because, despite her claim that she wants nothing from you, her body language suggest otherwise, as does yours by the way!" She finishes. "But that's not the main topic of the issue." He remains silent, not sure what to say. "I have a right to know what's going on if I'm to put my career and potentially my life on the line for you." She pauses to give him a chance to reply. "So?"

"You wouldn't understand." He simply says.

"Of course." She laughs, out of nervousness. "I need to report this in a way that won't make you look like the murderer and me like a rotten cop." She replies, her features now completely closed off.

"Fine," Lucifer replies. "I'll be at Lux." He says, as she turns her back to him and heads towards the outside of the pawnshop.

_Lux - Early in the morning_

Lucifer barely slept after Chloe left and now paced in his living room, and he dials the same number for the tenth time.

"You've reached Doctor Martin's office. I'm currently in a session or unable to take your call. Please leave a message with your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"This won't do at all!" Lucifer grumbles and he hangs up once more. He grabs his car keys and heads. If the Doctor refused to take his calls, he would ask her in person.

After less time than needed to reach her office, he quickly parks in front of the building, ignoring the numerous name-callings as he does so and heads for her office. He doesn't even bother to knock. Linda's assistant tries to stop him but a single look from Lucifer dissuades him to stand in the way of the Devil. As the door opens, the assistant still excuses himself in a small voice.

"I'm so sorry Doctor. I tried to stop him, but…"

"It's okay, Josh." Linda says, fully aware of Lucifer's charisma on others. She turns to the Devil. "What part of the "_leave a message because I have a patient_" don't you understand, Lucifer?"

Lucifer is a bit taken aback by her reaction, as it wasn't the first time he burst in the middle of a session before without any issue.

"So you knew I was calling." He starts. But Linda doesn't bulge from her refusal. "I have an emergency." He says as if it was reason enough.

"And I'm in a session," Linda says, firm. "Take a seat and I'll see you after the end of the appointment."

Lucifer has no choice but to agree. "Fine." He pouts.

_Linda's practice - 15 minutes later_

After his 15 minutes wait time - which felt like forever to him - Linda's previous patient finally comes out of her office. Lucifer immediately stands up and walks in.

"Of course, why don't you come in, Lucifer." Lindas says sarcastically. She closes the door behind her and sits opposite him. "So what's this emergency?"

"Are you alright, Doctor?" He starts. "Your earlier reaction earlier was very unusual and this sarcastic tone is a bit out of character for you." He finishes.

Linda takes a deep breath to stop any unwanted comment to escape her mouth. Lucifer, despite being, well Lucifer, was still her friend. "I'm fine." She says. "I'm just having some personal issues at the moment, that's all."

"So you too, then." He replies.

"Yes, my husband - and a soon-to-be ex-husband - has somehow found his way back into my life and things got a little complicated, and you have a tendency to believe you're my only patient which is starting to impact my reputation with other patients and…" Lucifer clears his throat and he fondles with his ring, impatient and clearly uncomfortable with the situation and Linda's confession. She stops, aware she overstepped her boundaries as a psychiatrist. "But anyway, what's the matter, Lucifer?"

"Back to me then." He says. "Just so you know, I can recommend a very good therapist, who isn't you, I mean."

Linda rolls her eyes. Of course, he had to point out the focus drifted away from him. She was very fond of Lucifer, but he could be so infuriating sometimes. "What seems to be the issue?"

"The Detective is acting all crazy again." He simply says.

She bites back the "What have you again now?". Instead, she goes for a neutral reply.

"What makes you say that?"

"We have this weird case that came up and that we've been working on recently. Someone decided to frame me for two murders. Although it wasn't me who did it, of course."

"Of course." Linda repeats.

"The Detective and Miss Richards were able to prove my obvious innocence for the murder of the first body."

"Miss Richards?"

"Yes, my lawyer." He says. "But then this new corpse showed up and implicated me once again. And all because of a simple piece of paper, so I suggested to the Detective that Maze could make this insignificant piece of evidence disappear, but her stubbornness to follow _due process_ as she says made everything more complicated."

"Right, HER stubbornness and not disregard for the law." Linda counters.

He takes out his flask and pours some in a glass from the table. "That's not the point."

"Alright. Go on then."

"We went to the place to look at the body and then Lilith appeared." He puts the flask back in place. "She orchestrated it all only to get my attention." He finishes, still not believing the whole situation.

"Lilith?" Linda repeats. "As in first-wife-of-Adam-and-straight-out-of-the-Old-Testament Lilith?" She asks.

"Exactly." He replies, surprised she would know this. "You've been brushing up on you religious knowledge, I see. I'm impressed, Doctor."

"Well, yes, I have. After all, you're the Devil, so I figured some of it had to be true." She smiles.

"Indeed." He says.

"Isn't she also the one you had a long-term relationship with? I mean before Eve and during your first days in Hell? Also, isn't she the one who helped create Maze?"

"She is." He answers. "How do you know about all this? Although I'm the one who helped Lilith create Maze, not the other way." He feels the need to correct.

"The other night we had a girls' night out and Maze told me about her childhood in Hell."

"I see." He acknowledges. "But just to be clear, Lilith and I never had that so-called relationship together. We were just enjoying each other's company on a physical level, neither did I with Eve by the way."

"Maybe, but she still an ex of yours, who is supernatural and with whom you have a pretty long history."

"Yes, but…"

"Let me guess…" Linda cuts him off and continues without waiting for his answer. "Chloe got angry at you after Lilith pulled a number on you and you decided to not tell her anything."

"I told her about Lilith existence before she met her."

"Right." She says. "And I take it Lilith has the same appetite for all things carnal as yours?"

He smirks. "Well she was a fallen being under my ruling, so yes, we had our fun together in the beginning, then it took a less than pleasant turn." He stops. "But I didn't reply to her advances." He adds, almost proud of himself.

"Did you push her away clearly?"

"Not exactly, but…"

"Lucifer." She starts as if she were talking to a child. "Knowing about an ex, and seeing one's ex showing up all of a sudden in real life are two different things." He looks puzzled. "Especially when the relationship is new and when the two people concerned are very attractive and daring immortal beings."

"But I have no intention of rekindling anything with Lilith." He looks at Linda. "And I gave my word to the Detective about this. And also there's a reason why I banished her in the first place."

"Have you told Chloe this?"

"Well not in those words, but I'm sure she knows it." He smiles. "And my word is my bond, Doctor. You of all people should know this."

"I know it, and I'm sure Chloe does as well." She leans forward. "But sometimes, especially at the first steps of a relationship, you need to reassure the other." He doesn't reply. "Chloe feels threatened by both Lilith and the situation." She finally spells out.

"Okay." He replies. "And how do I make her feel not threatened anymore?"

"Tell her what you told me, and what's going on over a good meal where you can talk and be alone, not disturbed by other outer elements, such as admirers or people requesting favour."

"Dinner at the penthouse it is then." He replies. "Thank you, Doctor."

"You're welcome, Lucifer." Lucifer starts to leave. "And remember next time you need to see me urgently, please wait outside and respect the privacy of my other patients."

"Noted." He says.

"But do let me know how it went though."

"Will do, Doctor." He opens the door. "Have a good day."

"You too, Lucifer.".

_LAPD Precinct - A bit after lunchtime_

Lucifer has first tried Chloe's house phone but to no avail. When he can't get on her cell either he decides to drive to the precinct to convince her in person to meet with him later at the penthouse. He arranger for Maze to look after Trixie, so Chloe would have no excuse to escape. He heads for her desk as soon as he gets to her floor but doesn't see her at her usual place. He checks a few rooms afterwards, but still no Detective - or at least his Detective - in sight. He finally decides to ask Dan for a bit of help. He puts his brightest smile on and walks toward the demoted detective on the other end of the bullpen.

"Hello, Detective Douche."

Dan doesn't even bother to look up from his papers.

"Daniel? Dan?" Still no reply. "You do know the other person needs to actually be hidden if you want to play hide and seek? I can see you and you know I'm here." Dan remains silent. "Well don't say I didn't warn you." He huffs as he picks a ballpen from his desk and starts to play with the in/out switch of it.

After a couple of minutes, Dan finally cracks and acknowledges Lucifer.

"What, asshole?" He snaps.

"Well Hello to you too Sir Douche." Before Dan can say anything else, Lucifer continues. "I was wondering if you knew where the Detective was and why my calls keep hitting her voice mail?"

"Because you're an ass?"

"Very funny, Douche." He replies. "Looks like your improv' classes finally paid off. He picks the pen again and his thumb hovers over the switch. "I didn't see Miss Lopez either."

"If I tell you where they are, will you just get the fuck out of my face?"

"I'd be happy to."

"Chloe and Ella went near a trail behind the Hollywood Sign to investigate the body of a hiker. They both have bad cell reception."

"And you're not worried?"

"A whole squad of law enforcement is with them, so no I'm not worried."

"Right." He says. "But none of them combined are a match for Lilith." He finishes, almost inaudible.

"What?"

"Nothing." He puts the pen back on Dan's desk. "Any ideas when they should be back?"

"Around five or six depending on the traffic." He looks at Lucifer. "Are we done?"

"We are." He starts to leave.

"You're welcome, asshole." Dan adds under his breath.

"And a good day to you too, Sir Douche."

Once he reaches Chloe's desk he sits behind it and weighs his options. He wasn't going to wait and waste almost a whole afternoon. He finally decides to grab a Post-it note to convey his message.

"Meet me at 8 at the penthouse. Maze has Trixie. Devil Emoji."

He then puts the note away in her locked drawer where she keeps her weapon and rounds, away from prying hands such as Dan's, hoping Chloe would agree to meet him later.

_A few hours later - Lux Penthouse_

The devil was putting the final touches to his dinner table and his outfit when he hears the characteristic noise of his elevator door.

"I'll be out in a minute, Darling. Just make yourself at home." He says from his bedroom as he finishes to put the final touch to his outfit. "I'm glad you decided to show up early…" He stops as he sees the person in his living room isn't Chloe, but someone he wasn't exactly keen on having over at this very moment. His face closes. "How did you get up here?"

"Really, that's your first question?"

"What do you want, Lilith?" He replies, dismissive.

"To answer your first question, you're not the only one who can turn anything on, _Darling_." She chuckles. "Although this human technology and electronics are a bit tricky. I almost regret the old lock and key."

"What do you want?" He repeats.

"A pretty big question, don't you think, Luci?" She laughs and walks further into the penthouse. "Don't you think asking what don't I desire would be more suited?"

"Lilith…" He says, his patience running thin.

"You know what?" She says as she drops her coat on the couch, revealing a deep red dress which highlights every curve of her body perfectly. It's almost as if the dress was made on her. She then proceeds to sit down as if she owned the place. "I don't get it. I mean you could be a God amongst these mortal beings. Those who don't follow you willingly would fear you to no end and with the ability to draw out their deepest desires, you could literally have anything. Who knows maybe even beat your Daddy at his little game." She shrugs and looks at Lucifer, her eyes taking him in. "And yet you choose to mingle with the commoners and be almost as weak as they are. Why?"

"Not everyone is as bitter as you are when it comes to them. And some even earned my respect over the years."

She laughs. "Right. Remind me for how long you've been holding a grudge against Daddy for kicking you out of the house? My count might be off by a few centuries."

He balls his hands and takes a deep breath. "What do you want?" He asks for the third time.

"Very well." She gives in. "For starters, I want to see my daughter." She walks over to him and finds his skin very easily. She comes close to his ear. "Then who knows, maybe we can reminisce about the old days when you weren't this concerned about humanity's well being and take over the world." She bites a patch of skin right below his ear. "If your little Detective pet agrees, of course. I would hate to see any harm come to her lovely person, _Love_." She adds, her endearment term rolling out of her tongue with a perfect replica of his accent. She smiles. "Hello there, I didn't know we had an audience." She says as she sees Chloe. "It looks like your pet has arrived, Luci. I'll leave you two alone but this was fun and we should definitely do this again soon. I guess I'll see you around." She finishes before she grabs her coat and heads for the exit. "Human." Her disdain barely concealed as she passes Chloe.

Lucifer turns around, not sure just about how much Chloe saw or heard. Her face confirms she has seen way more than she should have. She seems to be disconnected from the moment as hurt, anger and jealousy battle for dominance in her brain. This was even obvious for the Devil, as her rage almost formed a red glow around her. He takes a step towards and chooses the "ignore-the-last-ten-minutes-ever-happened" option.

"Evening Detec… Chloe." He greets her, usual grin in place. "I'm very happy you decided to come."

"Right now I'm not sure I should have." She replies, her tone neutral. "I hate to have disturbed your little before-evening." She adds, bitter and way too calm to Lucifer's liking.

"You weren't disturbing anything, I assure you." He simply says. "And what you saw is very misleading. Nothing happened." She doesn't answer but rolls her eyes. Lucifer takes this as a sign to continue. "I was simply getting ready with the dinner and my outfit when she arrived and I thought it was you so I figured why get dressed when we both know it wasn't going to stay on for long."

"You are unbelievable." She says.

"Thank…"

"Not meant as a compliment!" She quickly says. "We fight the day before because you refuse to talk to me about any of this and because I come over for dinner, you just assume sex is going to make this magically go away?"

"Well, Linda said I needed to reassure you on my..." He pauses to find another word than commitment "involvement in this, so I figured a nice dinner and a night of devilish delights would be the perfect way to achieve what…"

"I don't doubt your _involvement _in all this." She says. "What I want right now if for you to trust me enough to share whatever is going on with you and in your head." Lucifer looks back at Chloe, ill-at-ease. Talking wasn't his strong suit. "What was Lilith doing here?"

"Nothing of importance. She simply dropped by to say hello."

"Clearly." She replies, sarcastic as she waits for Lucifer's answer. When none comes, she speaks again. "So you're not going to tell me anything?"

"Well since nothing of note happened, I'm not sure what you expect me to say here, Detective." He replies, fully aware his answer was borderline with a straight lie.

"Right." Chloe says. "Enjoy your dinner, Lucifer. I'll call you when I have a new case."

"Detective wait." He catches up to her. "Chloe, please." But it's too late, the door already closes and he knows that no matter his strength or speed, he can't stop her from leaving. He grabs a glass, pours whiskey to the top and downs it in one go. He smiles as he feels the alcohol in his veins, the proximity of the Detective enhancing the effect of his drink, if only for a second. He groans as the effect wears off and smashes the glass on the other side of the room. He takes his phone and sends a text to Linda.

"Great advice, Doctor. The Detective just left even more pissed than before!"

A minute later the phone rings and Linda's face appears on his screen. She doesn't bother to say Hello.

"What happened?"

"She left."

"Before that I meant. Tell me what happened."

"Well, I almost dressed and dinner was all set when Lilith decided it was a good moment to show up right before the Detective arrived."

"Did Chloe see her?"

"Yes."

"Then what?"

"Lilith left and despite my very insistent confirmation I cared about our thing, she left."

"What happened in-between?"

"She went on some tirade about how I don't trust her enough to tell her the truth." He stops. "And you and I both know, I don't lie."

"But you don't always tell the truth either, Lucifer." She remarks. "So I take it you still haven't told her about Lilith."

"She doesn't need to know about her."

"She does, Lucifer." Linda confirms, her tone kind but firm.

"But…"

"Do you trust her?"

"Of course. How could you think that I …"

"Then you need to tell her what you know."

"But none of it is certain for now."

"It doesn't matter." She pauses. "Do you remember the only time Maze kept you in the dark about one of her plans?"

"Of course, I was beyond mad. We didn't talk for months until she finally made it up to me."

"Now apply this to your situation with Chloe."

"Both are very different. It's for her own protection."

She exhales. " You remember Maze thought she was doing it for your own protection against something you couldn't see."

"Well it's not the same. He contradicts Linda.

"Lucifer, just tell her about all this."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, I'm the Doctor." She says and Lucifer chuckles. "More seriously, Chloe needs to know you trust her enough to tell her about what's on your mind and that you trust her to have your back if necessary." She hears some ruffling on the other side of the line. "Maybe not tonight. Give her some space."

"Oh, Okay." The Devil says as he drops his jacket on the chair. "What if…"

"No excuse, Lucifer." Linda stops. "Or is the Devil scared of a little talk?" She teases him. But before he can reply, she continues. "Just talk to her tomorrow and be fully honest with her."

"If you insist." He agrees. "Good night Doctor and thanks for calling."

"You're welcome. Keep me posted."

_The next morning - Outside of Chloe's condo_

Lucifer arrives bright and early to talk to the Detective - as bright and early as the Devil could do anyway. He stops right before he opens the door, Linda's reaction still in his head the last time he barged in her office. He decides to go against his instinct and knocks instead. He looks surprised when Trixie opens the door.

"Hi, Lucifer!"

"Didn't your mother tell you no to open the door, without first asking who's on the other side?" He first says. When she keeps staring, he continues. "Good morning, Small Human."

Trixie smiles as she sees his puzzlement. "Mom isn't here at the moment. And Maze left not long ago."

"I see." He takes a step inside the house. "Who brings you to school then?"

"Toby's mom."

"Do I know this Toby?"

"Very funny, Lucifer." She says as she readies her backpack, although not fully convinced it was indeed a joke. She pauses. "Is Mom alright?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, the lady that came earlier this morning kinda scared me."

"The lady? Dark hair, tall, looking like female me?"

"Yeah."

"Have you told anyone about her?"

"No, but…"

"Don't tell anyone about this visit, especially not your mother or Maze."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

"Okay." She finally agrees. "Are You and Mom okay?"

"Why would you ask this?"

"She didn't say anything yet but I know you two are now together and last night Maze was supposed to look after me because she was with you, but when Mom came home, she was very angry and sad. And Maze kept saying she ought to kick your stupid ass until you reached the Silver City." Lucifer chooses not to reply for now. Trixie puts her hands on her hips. "You make her very happy when you're not being dumb and all, and I like you, so you better not flunk this up and fix it!"

He looks surprised, not sure how to react after just being scolded by a child. He rearranges his clothes. "You have my word. I'll do my best to not flunk this up, Urchin."

"Good, because remember Maze and I know where you live." Trixie finishes, a smile on her face.

"Whatever you say. Have a good day, Child."

He exits and gets in his car, on his way to the precinct.

_LAPD Precinct - Main Bullpen - Around 11'_

Lucifer makes a beeline for Chloe's desk before she notices him and avoids him with some stupid excuse.

"Good morning, Detective."

She looks up but doesn't reply. However, her eyes say plenty about her current state of mind.

"Do you have a minute to spare."

"Not really. I'm working on a pretty big case."

"Can I help?"

"Not really." She says.

"Then can we talk?"

She exhales loudly. "I don't know, are you ready to be completely honest?" She asks, expecting his fake-hurt reply at her insinuation he could be a liar.

"Yes." He replies.

Chloe quickly hides her surprise. "Lucifer, this isn't a game to me."

"Neither is it to me, I assure you."

"Fine." She agrees. "I think one of the interrogation room is free."

Lucifer feels a weight he didn't know he had lifted as she stands up and heads for the interrogation room. "After you." He takes a breath, getting ready to share all of his turmoil with Chloe.

As soon as the door closes behind him, Chloe crosses her arms on his chest, her body language clear. The Devil looks back, clearly out of his territory, and utterly unsure where to start. He keeps his hands in his pocket to hide, as much as possible, his uneasiness.

"Do you want to take a seat, Detective?"

Chloe takes pity on him and softens her features. She uncrosses her arm as she realizes backing him into a corner might not be the greatest idea, but then the flash of Lilith at his place and how she felt hits her and she closes off once again.

"Well don't mind if I do." Lucifer says, stalling.

"Lucifer…" Chloe warns him.

"Alright, alright." He replies. "No need to be in such a hurry."

"I"m not." She defends herself. "You're the one who wanted to talk straight away."

"Indeed." He says. "_Because if I don't do it now, I might never do so._" he adds in his head. "So what do you want to know about Lilith?"

"What do you have to say about her, apart from the fact that nothing happened, which I believe is true, so no need to convince me."

"Oh?" He says, surprised. "Well, as you know, Lilith and I had…"

"What is she doing here?" She asks, not really motivated to hear in more details about his past history with the demoness.

"I'm not entirely sure."

"Then what do you think of it?"

"Not much so far. She told me she was here to reconnect with Maze, but I won't let her."

"Why?"

He thinks for a minute telling Chloe about Lilith's surprise visit to her house but decides against it. "It's complicated."

Chloe sits on the table near him. "Lucifer," She starts. "Have I given you any reason to make you doubt me?"

"Not that I can think of."

"I have accepted you're the actual Devil and I still haven't run away, despite all that happens the last days."

"Indeed you haven't." He replies, a smile on his face. "But there's a big difference between knowing who I am and having a detailed history of what I did while I ruled over Hell."

"You're not this person anymore." She replies.

"That's just it. What if I still am." He pauses. "I feel no guilt for what I did back in Hell." He adds, not sure about where this confession came from.

"You didn't know Humanity as much as you do now. Everyone has a past, and the Devil is no exception to this." She faintly smiles. "You're not who you were when you first came to Earth. And I know you couldn't be that same person anymore." When he doesn't reply, she puts her hand on his. "Just trust me." He smiles. "So why do you not want Maze to see Lilith. She can take care of herself."

"The relationship between Maze and Lilith is complicated and very toxic." He starts. "Whereas I never considered Maze as family, but as a servant of mine with great potential…"

"A servant?" Chloe asks, a bit shocked.

"She was created to serve me." He simply says. "But I agree our relationship has evolved into something along the lines of friendship over the years." He pauses. "As I was saying, she had potential and she rose quickly amongst the other demons, surpassing even the best ones. However, Lilith did all she could to make Maze understand she was like a mother to her, and since she took part in her creation, she kinda was." He takes a break and looks at the table. "But Lilith was never one to accept disobedience lightly. The more Maze climbed the ladder of power, the more my respect for her grew until I considered her as my right-hand general. Maze was the only one allowed in the private section of my Palace in Hell."

"Your Palace?"

"Well you don't expect a king to simply stand on his throne and not be worshipped, now do you?" He says, with the slightest hint of nostalgia. "Anyway, as her position requested, I gifted her a specific blade made of a metal that could kill even an archangel. When Lilith learned about this, she soon realised Maze could be useful to her in another way."

"How?"

"Maze slowly started to replace Lilith in many ways, she was smarter, stronger and followed my orders to the letter. It didn't take me long to ask Lilith to step back. She didn't take it well and figured that if she couldn't rule as Queen, she would rule as King in place of the current one." He shifts his position on the chair. "So she made sure Maze was her favourite of all, ensuring both her loyalty and the removal of any support from her peers at the same time. She completely isolated her from the rest of the pack, and once this was done, she asked her the unthinkable."

"Which was?"

"To use my gift to end my life and offer the throne to her."

"And did she…" She stops before the end.

"No. Instead she warned me about Lilith's intention." He stops as he realises he asked the same thing of Maze Lilith did when he ordered her to kill Amenadiel after her betrayal. The sting of guilt hits him. "And Lilith didn't take too well."

"What happened?"

"She burnt Maze's face for days until the burn was so deep, Maze couldn't heal anymore." He says, his rage barely concealed as he recalls the moment Maze came to him after days of accepting her punishment. "After this, I granted her the ability to glamour her injuries away so she wouldn't be reminded of what Lilith did to her each time she saw a mirror, because she simply respected the oath she took to be loyal to me and protect me."

"Maze never mentioned this." Chloe says as the news sinks in. "Why would she ever want to see her again after all this?"

"For the same reason, she defended her as I wanted to obliviate her after her failed assassination attempt."

"What happened after this?"

"I made the mistake of listening to Maze and was lenient. I decided to let this one slide and imprisoned her for a few decades, thinking it would be enough."

"But she tried again?"

"Indeed." He closes his fists. "She allied with one of my higher demons to overthrow me, pushing Maze first hand in the fire once again." He takes a breath, his skin almost crimson. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, well let's just say she didn't stay near long enough to hear the rest of the saying." Pain and anger cross his features. "What I did after this incident was pure cruelty. I had to show them all what challenging me would cost them. The torture I inflicted on those responsible had to exemplary. And yet I feel no guilt over this." He finishes.

"What happened to Lilith?"

"I first locked her in custom-made Hell, but when she didn't break, I simply changed her prison for another with nothing but blackness."

"So what now?"

"I don't know." He replies honestly. "At first, I thought she would try to get her revenge on me, but it doesn't seem to be the case. So I have no idea what her plan is, and that's truly terrifying." He finally says.

Chloe forgets where they are, taken aback by his reaction. She thought nothing could scare the Devil. She does the only thing she can think of to comfort him and brings his lips to hers. All the tension and pain of the previous days dissipate into the kiss and soon what started as innocent escalates to more than PG. When the door opens, they both look at the intruder out of breath.

"Look, Guys, as much as I dig you two together, and the hotness of it." Ella says with a wink. "I need the room for actual police use." She laughs.

"Of course." Lucifer replies, caught off-guard. "Bye Miss Lopez."

Both exit the room, the tension still palpable. Lucifer looks back at Chloe, pupils almost black, partly from the arousal, and partly from the relief she was still there.

"Do you wanna come over later?"

"I can't tonight." She says. "I haven't spent a lot of time with Trixie recently, and with all that's going on…"

"I understand." He replies. "The Spawn comes first."

"But you could come over for dinner and stay for the night?" She asks, unsure about the Devil's reaction. Lucifer's smile widens. "After all, she knows about us, but I still haven't made the official introductions." She winks.

"I'd be delighted. I'll bring the wine. We both know what you have won't do at all ." He jokes.

"See you at 7 then."

"See you, Chloe."

_Next chapter will most probably contain a bit of smut here and then XD. And a bit more action as the final part of the plot unfolds ;)._

_Thanks again for all the likes, kudos, comments and all 3._


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Lux - A bit before 7 pm

Lucifer was just out of his walk-in closet when he heard the characteristic "ding" that announced a new guest in his penthouse.

"I'm afraid this penthouse is closed for an undetermined time. But feel free to check out the club downstairs. I'm sure you'll find someone who fits your needs." He replies from the other side of the room.

"Then why did you invite me over?" The guest says.

He smiles as he recognises Maze's voice. "Don't take this the wrong way, but why would I formally invite you over? And since when do you need an invitation to enter anyway?" He walks over to his bar. "Besides I was supposed to leave thirty minutes ago but I couldn't decide…" He stops before he can say finish his sentence with "what to wear". "Never mind. Show me the text." He asks instead. "That's not my number." he states

"I know, but I figured you lost your phone again or changed it because of too many admirers sending you their nudes."

Lucifer is about to contradict her but realises she was right on both points. He shrugs. "How do I look by the way?"

"Fine, I guess." She replies. He frowns. "What's wrong with you? You never question your appearance. The only time you asked for advice was for this weird undercover thing you did with Decker."

"Forget I said anything." Then the possible sender of the text finally lights the right cells in his brain. "I'm actually on my way to the Detective's house for dinner, do you want to come with?"

"Are you offering me a threesome with Decker?"

"Dad no! The spawn will be here as well. I just thought you could enjoy yourself there as well."

Maze explodes in a loud laugh. "Is this why you asked me about your outfit? Are you nervous about this date?" She takes her best mocked-mom voice. "Do you want Mommy to hold your hand for your first date?"

"Please, I'm hardly a blushing schoolgirl." He pauses. "The reason why I asked you to come with is…" He looks for a reasonable explanation other than " I don't want you to meet up with Lilith, who is possibly the sender of this text " , and that wasn't a lie . "Because I might need you to keep the Urchin busy." He finally shares.

"Right." Maze is clearly unconvinced by his explanation.

"Besides, you haven't spent time with the Urchin in a while, so it's a win-win for both of us."

"Alright then." She agrees, dropping the matter for now. "Shall we go then?"

"After you."

About 30 minutes later - Chloe's condo

Lucifer did his best to ignore the smirk pasted on Maze's face during the whole drive to Chloe's. As he parks the car, he finally cracks.

"Enough Maze. I am NOT nervous!"

"Sure, whatever you need to tell yourself." She mocks him.

Lucifer sighs, aware there was no changing her, and knocks. The door flies open and Trixie crashes into him in a bear cub hug. The Devil kinda returns the embrace before he stirs her towards Maze. After a while, the three of them enter.

"Mom, it's so cool, Lucifer brought Maze with him for dinner."

"Okay," Chloe replies from the kitchen, surprised by his decision, but also happy about it since Maze hadn't been around for a while and Trixie missed her.

Lucifer hears the doubt in Chloe's reply. "It was a last-minute decision. Maze showed up as I was about to leave." He justifies himslef. He comes close to her ear. "I'll tell you later." He adds only for her to hear.

He resists the urge to kiss her, not sure where she stood or how to this sort of established relationship thing. She surprises him as she reaches for his lips. The kiss is short and light but full of promises for later nonetheless.

"Evening." She says as she lets go of his lips. She doesn't step away from him and enjoys the feel of his hand on her hips.

"Ewwww!" Comes the small voice of Trixie.

The blond woman can't help the light red that comes to her cheeks, both from the desire this simple kiss ignited, and the new situation it's been a while if not ever, that Trixie saw her mother kissing someone like this. She clears her throat.

"So… I thought we could have some Tacos. I ran a bit late so I couldn't prepare too much in advance." She continues, in an attempt to get her brain back on track.

Lucifer sheds his jacket on a nearby chair. "Just tell me what to do." He grins. "I'm at your service."

Chloe looks away from his eye as the possibilities of the Devil at her service sink in. She pushes the rush down her centre aside for now and grips the cutting broad harder than necessary. "You can chop the vegetables and condiments while I finish the guacamole and meat." She smiles. "As for the second part, we'll see what else you can do for me."

"Looking forward to it, Darling." He replies as he starts his task at hand and takes his place beside her like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Maze makes a weird face and turns to Trixie. "Come on, Trix'." She puts her hand on Trixie's shoulder. "I heard you made some kick-ass artwork at school and I can teach you new moves."

"Maze! Language please." Chloe says from the kitchen.

"I meant an amazing art project and some techniques to defend yourself."

Chloe smiles as the two of them disappear from her vision. In the meantime, Lucifer has been very efficient in the task Chloe assigned him.

"Detect… I mean Chloe, where's your pan? It's starting to get a bit crowded on here."

She turns to him and her eyes locked on with his. Inexorably her mind drifts away and her focus lands on his lips, his throat, his tongue. " What had he done to her ". She thinks quickly before she comes back to reality, leaving horny Chloe at the back of her mind for now.

"What?" She says.

"Your pan? For the vegetables." He repeats, fully aware where her thoughts went during her small absence. His were in the same place, except he hid it better.

"Up here." She says, pointing towards the cupboard above her head.

She reaches for it but he beats her to it and shifts closer to her, his tall and lean frame now towering her.

"I got it." He puts the pan behind the stove but makes no move to stand away from her.

Chloe isn't sure who started what, but the moment she feels him pressed against her she turns around and seals her lips with his as if possessed by a force she couldn't - nor wanted to - fight. It doesn't take long for the Devil to put his hands under her ass and lift her up on the counter near the sink, as the kiss intensifies. Chloe tugs at his shirt, horny Chloe now ruling the whole of her brain. They continue to get lost until one of them pushed the pan and plates off the counter. The loud crash is barely enough to break the moment. They separate just in time as Trixie runs in.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Monkey" Chloe quickly replies. "We're just a bit clumsy and I dropped the pan and the plates." Lucifer smiles. "You can go back to your room, dinner should be ready soon."

Maze looks at the two of them and smirks as she sees Lucifer's bulge. "Come on, Kid, I'll show you how to use my knives to make sure your opponent doesn't run away!"

The rest of the dinner preparation went rather well, as did the meal itself and Lucifer even managed to pretend like he actually cared about Trixie's adventure with one of her classmates as they exited their maths class after a training fire alarm. Lucifer was content, thinking the dinner went almost too well. Just as Chloe was about to offer dessert the front door rang.

"Expecting anyone else?" He inquires, curious.

"Not that I'm aware of." She replies, hands full of plates. She turns to Trixie. "Can you get it, Monkey?"

"Sure". The small girl replies.

Before she can get there, Lucifer stands up. "You know what, Spawn, why don't you help your Mother clear the dishes and I'll get the door." He says, already half-way to the front entrance. He opens it and then comes back to the living room, relieved. "It was only a package for Maze." He finishes as he hands the parcel to the demon and resumes his place at the table as Chloe brings the chocolate cake she bought on the way home.

After dessert, Trixie goes to her room to get ready for bed and Maze's bedtime story before Chloe tucks her in as dinner went on quite long and tomorrow was still a school day. While Chloe is gone, Lucifer settles on the sofa, a magazine on his lap. Chloe startles him as she comes back into the room.

"Why were you so adamant to get the door earlier?"

"Oh, I just wanted to avoid the Urchin opening it and stumble on any dangerous guest."

"Why would anyone dangerous come to my doorstep?" Then she realises there was one who could show up. "Wait, do you think" she lowers her voice "Lilith" then she resumes her normal volume "would actually come here?"

He looks a bit uneasy. "It's what I wanted to talk to you about this morning."

"Go on."

"Before I came to the precinct, I dropped by and Trixie opened the door and then proceeded to tell me a woman looking for Maze dropped by"

"And you're sharing this with me only now why exactly?" She replies, pissed.

"I was about to tell you about it when I joined you at the precinct but then we talked and things were good again between us and we met in the interrogation room, and I didn't want to ruin the moment." Chloe looks unconvinced by his explanation. "I honestly thought it was just this but then Maze got a text from me, which I didn't send, and I was afraid she would try to meet Maze at Lux while I was away"

"So you invited her over tonight." She completes. "So if Maze hadn't told you about the text, I would have never known about this?"

"Well, not exactly. I would have told you at some point, probably once all this was over."

"What if Lilith had harmed Trixie." She tries to make him understand, while she does her best to keep her fear-induced anger at bay.

Lucifer opens his mouth and closes it again, out of argument. But before she can get madder at Lucifer, Maze steps in.

"Did you just say Lilith is this plane?"

"This is none of your concern, Maze." His voice is clearly dismissive. He doesn't add " You can go back to your room " or " You're dismissed ", but his tone left no room for any doubts in Maze's mind.

But the demon refused to let this go. "Were you planning on telling me?" She asks, furious.

"No, I wasn't." He states, matter of factly.

Chloe rubs her temple. This was not going to end well. She opens her mouth to voice her concern but Maze is quicker.

"You are fucking unbelievable and an asshole!" She balls her fists. "First of all, you don't get to decide what I can or can't handle. And second, you can't order me around and I will see her if I want to. I'm not at your service anymore, Lucifer!"

He snickers. "When it comes to Lilith, you tend to be a lot more unreasonable than usual, so yes, I had to make a decision for all our sakes." He pauses. "You clearly have a blind spot when she's involved."

"Like you don't have any blinders on yourself when it comes to Chloe."

"Of course I don't."

"Hey, don't drag me into this." Chloe protests. But this only serves to draw Maze's attention back on her.

"Did you know?"

"I did, but…"

Maze slams her fist on the coffee table near the couch, making it creak. "And I thought we were supposed to be a tribe and have each other's back."

"Maze, wait, it's not like that." Chloe defends herself.

"I can't be here right now." She simply adds. "I'll pick the rest of my stuff tomorrow."

"Maze, don't go." Chloe pleads. "Let's talk this through." She continues, walking after her.

Maze doesn't look back at Chloe and opens the front door only to fall face to face with the woman she thought a minute ago was still in Hell.

"Lilith, I mean Mother, what are you doing here?"

Both Lucifer and Chloe frown as they hear the word "Mother". It seemed so out of character for the demon. But they don't have much time to ponder about this as Lilith speaks.

"I came to find you myself since Lucifer refused to let me see you despite my many attempts in the last days.

"You sent the text, and he knew it."

"Yes, I did. You're still the smartest I see."

"But how did you escape Hell?"

"Let's not dwell on the past, shall we? What matters now is us, my Child. And I have plans for us. Big plans actually."

"Maze," Lucifer warns her. "Don't follow her. Remember what she put you through."

"What about what you put her through, Luci? What kind of person prevents a child from seeing her parent?"

"I should have obliterated you when I had the chance." He hisses, a fiery red now seeping under his skin.

"Enough!" Maze intervenes.

"You're right, my Darling." Lilith softly says. "Lets go now. We have a lot to catch up on."

"I forbid you to go with her!" Lucifer interjects, his voice as humanly close to his Devil one as possible.

"And I don't have to obey you anymore, remember."

"Maze…" His tone is menacing.

Chloe tries to defuse the situation before it gets out of hands and she positions herself between Maze and Lilith. She grabs Lilith's arm.

"I told you not to touch me, Human!" She counters as she grabs the knife from the counter.

However, Lucifer is quicker to react and shields Chloe from the blade. It penetrates his skin easily and he groans as he covers his side, as his shirt reddens with his blood. Chloe redirects her focus to Lucifer for a moment. Lilith smirks.

"Interesting." She simply remarks. "Come on, Mazikeen, let's go now. We've spent enough time with them."

Maze looks at Lucifer one more time, but as if mesmerised by Lilith, she follows her and closes the door. Soon after Lucifer sits down on the floor, his hand still on his wound. He laughs.

"See, this is why I didn't want them to meet. I knew it wouldn't end well and…"

"Don't talk." Chloe silences him. "We need to get you stitched up and get you to a hospital."

"There's no need." He painfully says. "You just need to get a few feet away from me for a moment and I'll heal."

Chloe doesn't listen to him, too focused on rummaging through her drawers to look for some first aid supplies, other than Wonder Woman bandaids. "She fucking stabbed you. I can't believe it." She mumbles. She turns to him. "I'll help you up to the bedroom and then I'll run over to the drugstore to get what I need." She helps him up and sits him on the bed. "Now stay still and don't wake up Trixie." She says as a joke to lighten the situation as well as her worries when she sees the bleeding still doesn't stop.

"Chloe, it's fine." He repeats.

But she doesn't register and rushes nonetheless out of the house as soon as Lucifer is settled on the bed. She comes back fifteen minutes later, all her supplies in hand. She can't help but check on her daughter on the way to her room. The child is in a deep sleep, oblivious to the drama that unfolded. Chloe softly brushes her hair before she drops a kiss on her head and exit. She closes the door quietly. As she enters her bedroom, she finds the Devil seated on her rocking chair, as if nothing had happened. She drops the supplies on the floor near him.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." He answers.

"Let me take a look."

"I told you, Chloe, I'm fine." he repeats

"Lucifer, please." She says. She needed to check for herself he was really okay and not bleeding to death.

"Fine." He finally agrees. He stands up and hisses a bit as his skin moves against the cotton of the garment. He swiftly removed his shirt and drops it on the chair.

"It's almost healed." She observes, surprised he could actually heal in such a short time. But again he is the Devil. She gently runs her fingers over the wound, now barely more than a small cut. At this moment, she also fully realises what it meant for him to be close to her.

"See, no more than a scratch."

"It still needs to be cleaned though, or you'll scar." She replies.

Before he can protest any of this, Chloe applies a cotton ball dipped in disinfectant and the Devil can't help the small sharp intake of breath linked to the surprise caused by the mild pain. Chloe then places a bandaid on the cut and drops a small kiss, out of reflex, just like she would do for Trixie.

"See all good, now." She looks up to him. "It wasn't so hard, now was…" She stops mid-sentence as she sees his pupils stare back at her. His eyes were all but innocent at that instant. She slowly realises the position she's in. She hadn't realised that she dropped on her knees to be at the same level as his wound, too caught up in her own fear after what happened. But now, she sees very clearly how the situation looks and what her eyes have in direct sight. She slowly stands up, her fingers lingering on his graze, the tension created by previous events so thick it could be cut through with a knife. Once she's on her feet again, she clears her throat to get out of the fog but Lucifer crashes his lips on hers, almost desperate, before she even has a chance to get her brain out of the gutter, the tension, interruptions and frustrations of the last days pouring into this very moment. It doesn't take long for Chloe to be as desperate as the Devil, if not more. She removes her top automatically, eager to feel his skin against her, and breaks away from his lips for just the necessary time. Lucifer follows the column of her neck as Chloe directs him towards the bed until he sits on the edge. She takes this opportunity to straddle him and his hands press down on her hips, fingers tight around her waist. Chloe takes the upper hand and pushes him down to lie on the bed - still mindful of his wound -, their middle pressed together. She can feel his now hard member and the sensation of him against her hot core, despite the clothing, brings a fresh wave of anticipation as she recalls the last time they were intimate.

She removes his trousers and underwear in one go before she settles on his hips again. She then proceeds to grind her still clothed centre against him. She increases the pace, Lucifer hands accompanying her movements and groaning as the friction grows. Chloe stops for a second, both to rein in her own desire and to warn him of her daughter's room proximity while her brain is still plugged in. She puts a finger on his mouth as he's about to protest.

"You'll need to be quiet." She finally gets out in between breaths.

He chuckles as he lowers his voice. "Last I remember, voicing seemed to be more your issue than mine."

He turns the table on them and switches their position to finally have them on equal footing. Her jeans and tenga land somewhere on the floor behind them. He looks at her in awe, Lilith and all the wreckage that followed her far away from them at this moment. Right now all that mattered was the woman beneath him and her pleasure. He starts to tease her a bit, his breath hot and cold against her skin, but her needier whimpers than usual end his resolve to drag this sweet torture indefinitely. However, the Devil likes to play a little before he gives in. He places his mouth directly on her clit but doesn't move yet, as a long finger enters her very slowly. Chloe arches her back slightly to meet him, her pleasure spiking as his lips finally move against her. Her free hand goes over her mouth in an attempt to stiffen the sinful sounds bound to escape her. The Devil smiles, proud of himself, and adds a second finger in, scratching her right behind her wall, reaching that very sensitive spot. He brings her almost over the cliff in only a couple of minutes but stops all movements or contacts as he feels her wall start to tighten before she can reach the finish line.

She blinks in frustration as her brain slowly comes out of her haze and current bliss.

"Seriously Lucifer! You have to stop doing that!" She struggles to find more complicated words than this, already happy to have made a coherent sentence, given her current brain capacities.

"I believe I just did, Darling."

"I meant you have to stop stopping what you were doing." Then she finally gets he is just playing around like a cat about to eat his prey. She groans in frustration as she feels his fingers barely grazing her skin. "You're very lucky I'm super horny right now, but you're gonna pay for this!"

"Looking forward to it, Love."

"Please stop teasing and finish what you started." She begs past caring, as her only goal is to arrive at her blissful moment.

This time he doesn't play and devours her until she finally stumbles over, hand still on her mouth while the other grips the sheet beside her hip. He gives her but a minute to recover before his lips find her stomach, then over her torso only to stop on her neck where he started the journey, as he did so often lately. Chloe, still sensitive from before, feels the fire roar in her veins again and lets out a low moan, partly muffled by her pillows, as she squirms beneath his attention. He teases her centre a bit further and Chloe can't help the buck of her hips each time he touches her.

"Lucifer…" She pleads.

But that's all it takes for him to give in to his own desire as he finally slides into her, his control slipping away from him. He moves slowly at first as if trying to prolong the moment, but after a few thrusts, he can't fight it anymore and picks up the pace. He relocates one of his hands from beside her head to her pelvis and presses down on her clit in synch with his hips. As an even stronger wave builds inside of Chloe, she links her legs behind him and squeezes his ass to urge him on, all concerns about being quiet forgotten as a new orgasm builds within her. Lucifer switches their position and puts Chloe on her side. As he spoons her, he feels her walls tighten, telling him she's very close. His left hand remains on her centre with relentless but exquisite pressure, while his right hand snakes around her torso and pulls her as close as he can to his body, his hips now also chasing his own release.

"I'm almost there, Love." He breathes out, his voice closer to a growl than a human sound. "Come for me, Detective!" His voice is now very low.

This pushes Chloe to her downfall and the strongest release she has ever experienced so far overtakes her complete body, the power of it rendering her speechless as her mouth opens in a silent cry. As she regains the earthly plane, she hears Lucifer's groan in her ear as he pumps a few more time deep inside her as his orgasm finally hits.

The two of them lay as they were for a moment until the fog lifts. Lucifer chuckles and Chloe turns around to face him, his cock now against her stomach.

"What is it?" She asks, not even bothering to point out he's already semi-hard despite the fact he just fell into oblivion five minutes ago.

"I guess quiet isn't your thing after all."

She laughs, the endorphins not yet fully dissipated. She can deal with the consequences of this not-so-quiet night later on if there are any. "It's your fault, really."

"How so, Darling?" He replies. Never let it be said the Devil shied away from praise.

"Well, you have to make sure you're always above average, no matter the topic. And that concerns your annoyance level as well." She finishes, smirking.

"Ow! How you wound me, Chloe." He banters before he pulls her on top of him. "I'd like to think I'm way above average in all areas."

"Is that so?" Her hips start to move of their own accord against his midsection, a renewed wave of arousal, despite her two previous extremely satisfying orgasms, running through her vein. "Care to prove it?" She teases, fully aware she's playing with a very hot fire, but eager to get burnt.

"With pleasure." He whispers as he slides into her effortlessly.

Chloe welcomes the now-familiar sensation but is surprised when Lucifer remains completely still. He quirks his eyebrow at her, letting her take the lead on this for now. And to his utter surprise he doesn't mind one bit. As the Detective realises the new turn in their current situation, she flashes him a grin almost as devilish as his and grabs his wrists. She places them above his head and brings her lips near his ear as she decides to make the most of it. Her voice would have been inaudible for anyone else but him. She dropped an open-mouthed kiss on his pulse.

"Lucifer, stay! Good Devil!"

He locks onto her eyes, mischief evident and a smile plastered on his cocky face, pleasantly surprised. "I take it you brought your cuffs home then?"

"I always bring them home."

"I see, you naughty little Detective."

"But…" She stops him and puts a finger on his lips. "Where would be the fun in that." She trails her lips along his stubble. "You said you were well above average. Well I want to see if this concerns your self-control as well." She moves her hips ever so slightly. "As you've already proven you were right on some topics." She places his wrists above his head. "You can't move your hands or hips until I say so."

He smirks widely, a flame faintly visible at the back of his pupil. "Let the test begin then."

"Perfect." She says as she removes herself from his hips.

The Devil lets out a very out-of-character whine as he loses the contact of her skin. He doesn't have to mourn his loss long as she feels her lips leaving a trail of heat along his torso - as well a yet common but still puzzling sensation - on him. His mind dwells on the last point - or at least the part that isn't fogged yet by the desire she ignited in him as she took over - and he wonders why she feels so different from all the others and why despite her rather vanilla approach to sex, she somehow seems to be enough him. With all the others, no matter what he did with them, they all bored him after a night or two. Yet when it comes to her, he craves her like she's his oxygen and can't tire of all this. She makes him mortal and he knows this plays a part in how he feels when it comes to her as she arises new sensations when he runs, gets hurt or such. And yet this isn't enough to explain why every time she touches him it's both different and exhilarating. And yet, last time he hurt himself on the corner of Ella's desk when Chloe was near and it didn't even hold a candle to how he feels when her skin simply grazes his. " Could this be what these humans call Love? " he asks himself. " Has the Devil finally met his match and succumbed to this very human disease? " He asks himself as his eyes finally drift down to Chloe who continues to make her way south of his body.

She raises her eyes to meet his and as they connect he feels a warmth fill his chest, that has nothing to do with his current lust, not the position she's in. It's different he tells himslef, as he thinks about what he just debated internally and the extent of his revelation as he realises he would go to the end of the world, if necessary, discovering in the process that he would trust her with his life. He smiles. " Yes the Devil was in love with a human, but what a human she was. "

But all coherent thoughts die as he sees and feels her lips wrap around his cock, and suddenly his primal brain overpowers the rest of his brain and lets a low, vibrating moan as she starts to move up and down, her fingers following the rhythm to cover the rest. Lucifer goes to wrap his fingers in her hair but then remembers her directive. He fights his instinct to reach for her. However, he can't help the buck of his hips towards her. She lets him go and smiles as she sees his stomach contract and his chest heave. She crawls back up his body to settle on his hips, his member resting against her ass. She rubs her heated centre against his lower stomach, her smirk a mix of mischief and pleasure.

"You're being very good, Lucifer. I'm pleasantly surprised." She teases him as her hips keep moving against his skin.

She feels her desire almost at its peak, and soon it replaces her teasing mood. She takes his erection in her left hand and positions it right at her entrance. She slowly sinks down and the pleasure sounds he makes as she does so go straight to her very core. She hears the wood of the headboard creaks as he tightens his grip on it to stick to his words. She picks up the pace and sees Lucifer's stomach contracts as he reaches his breaking point and his hands fly to her hips to push her down as he meets her thrusts. She follows him soon after and collapses by his side, head on his chest. She remains still or a moment before she seeks his face in the dim light coming through the curtains. She drops a kiss on his throat.

"A penny for your thoughts, Mr Devil?"

Lucifer blinks a few times before he looks back at her. "I'm not sure actually."

"Try me." She challenges him.

"Earlier on, I was trying to figure out what made all of this different and why I just can't seem to get enough of you." He says, now lost in his own train of thoughts. "I thought it was only the mortality factor, but it's something different. And I couldn't put my finger on it until now. I would go to Hell and back if it meant keeping you beside me." He continues, then relaxes as he finally accepts the truth. "I believe you achieved the impossible, Love." He swallows as he's about to take the biggest leap of faith since he existed. "You made the Devil fall in love, and as if it wasn't enough, it had to be for a human." He finishes.

He doesn't dare look at her yet, afraid of what he'll find there if he does. Rarely in his life had he been so naked, and that was in all senses of the word. He hears Chloe's heavy breath as well as her attempt to speak but no words come out. He takes her silence as rejection and quickly reconstructs his carefully torn down walls.

"Never mind what I said." He starts. "I was just…"

Chloe stops his rambling with her lips as she tries to convey all she wants to say to make up for what her brain refused to express. After she lets him go, she finds her voice again.

"I don't know what to say."

"As I said, forget I said anything…" He repeats.

"What I meant was, I don't know what to say because saying I love you seems so not enough right now." Then she laughs.

"What?"

"Can you believe it has taken this long?" He looks puzzled. "Despite my chemical repulsion of your person at the beginning, I think I fell head over heels for you the time I saw at that piano after Delilah's murder." She comes close to his ear to make sure he does hear every word. "I love you, Lucifer Morningstar, for all that you are, were or will be." She finally says.

The Devil feels a burden lifted off his shoulders the moment he hears her words and they both fall into a content sleep.

The next morning - Chloe's room

The Detective awakes slowly, tired due to the very few hours of sleep she got, but somehow more rested than she had in a very long time. And this was not just because of the many orgasms she had that night. Each of them had been stronger than the other, and if this was going to be her new sexual standards, she wasn't about to complain. Also what Lucifer had admitted the night before shut all her fears about their relationship. She had no doubt there would be many challenges, but she now rested assured they could face them.

Out of reflex, she looks at her phone, only to realise her alarm hadn't gone off yet. She slowly wakes up fully as she feels Lucifer's stubble on her shoulders, his lips going from the top of her neck to her shoulder blades in languid kisses. His free hand follows the valley of her breasts, down her stomach until he reaches her mound, teasing her into full consciousness.

"Good morning." She says, face still pressed down her pillow as a heavy breath escapes her.

"Good morning to you too, Love." He replies, his fingers now applying more pressure, as his other hand entwines with her under the pillow.

Chloe concentrates really hard to find a way to tell him their fun is going to be cut short very soon as it is almost 7:00 and Trixie is going to be up to get ready for school, but as she feels the evidence of his desire for her pressed against her back, all reasonable thoughts simply fly out of the window and she reaches behind her to stroke him slowly. He chuckles against her neck and his fingers copy the pace she set up as they enter her wet folds. She shifts her position a bit to give him more space to work his magic.

"Whatever you have done to me, Chloe, please don't undo it." He bites lightly at her pulse. "I just can't seem to tire of you. And I thought I was addictive." He adds as he removes his fingers and positions himself instead.

But as planned, at 7:01, the door of her bedroom flies open and Trixie rushes is, not used to having someone else in bed with her mother in the morning. As she runs towards them, Chloe breaks apart from Lucifer, grateful for the thick duvet that covers both themselves and Lucifer's bulge. Even though Trixie was old enough to understand such things, it would have been a very painful conversation she was not ready to have. As Trixie sits on the bed looking at the both of them, Chloe can hear some complaints Lucifer voices in another language. She smiles.

"Hi, Mommy." The small girl turns to Lucifer. "Hi Lucifer, did you sleep well?"

"Hey Monkey," Chloe replies as she opens her arms from Trixie to give her a hug. "Why don't you go watch some TV and I'll get your breakfast ready soon, Okay?"

"Cool!" She beams, happy to be allowed to watch TV on a school morning. "Fairly Odd Parents is about to start." She finishes as she dashes out as she did when she ran in.

"Sorry about this." Chloe then turns to Lucifer. "Maybe I should have warned you beforehand."

He laughs. "Just a minor set back." He says, surprised at his own not-so-present disgust towards the Spawn's attention.

He reaches out to Chloe and brings her back to his body, but she slips out of his grasp before her traitorous limbic system makes her do otherwise. He pouts as she walks away from him.

She smiles. "I'll tell her not to barge in the future to avoid any awkward situation."

"What's so awkward between two adults sharing their love with each other?" He asks as innocent as he can.

"Imagine you're in the position of Trixie and you walk in on your Mother…"

"Huh!" He complains. "Stop there… I don't need any more of these horrible images."

"As much as I'd love to stay in bed with you all morning and share our love , on school days especially, I do have some other priorities." She looks at his still obvious desire. She bends down and kisses him softly. "However, today is Friday, and Trixie is at her Dad's for the weekend. I could come over at Lux and we can spend all Saturday morning or day in bed if you so wish." He scoffs. "Because I wouldn't mind at all. I still need to find out just how vast your knowledge and stamina are." She winks. "But right now, I need to take a shower and get everything ready before Trixie leaves for school and we leave for work."

Lucifer grabs her wrist before she slips away from him again. She turns to him. "I could always join you."

Chloe is almost tempted to say yes as she sees his eyebrows wiggle, but then it occurs to her the lock to the bathroom was currently out of order, and they wouldn't have done much cleaning, had he joined her. She feels Lucifer's finger on her skin but frees her wrist from his touch as she bends down to gather her clothes and grab some fresh one.

"As tempting as this sounds, I need to be out of here in ten minutes max and the lock is broken. Maze was supposed to…" As she mentions her friend, memories of the previous night come crashing down and she looks at the lock of the bathroom. "Anyway." She quickly completes. "Take your time and I'll get everything ready in the meantime. Then we can head for the precinct."

The Devil nods, reality also catching up to him now. "Of course." He grabs his phone. "I'll try to call Maze as well while you get yourself and the spawn ready."

Chloe gives him one last peck before she heads for her shower.

Thirty minutes later - Chloe's kitchen

"Good morning everyone." Lucifer greets as he arrives pressed and dressed in the kitchen.

He grabs one of the mugs on the counter as smells the delicious black gold inside. Coffee was one of Human's greatest invention he thinks as he sips it. He looks for the child but doesn't find her. Before he can ask, she runs through the house to rush to get her bus.

"Bye Mom, Bye Lucifer!"

"Bye Child/Monkey." They both reply.

After the door closes, they enjoy the calm for a while until the silence becomes too heavy.

"So…" They say simultaneously.

"You first," Lucifer replies.

"Any reply from Maze?"

"Apart from the fact that the demon is blatantly ignoring me?" Chloe bites back a " Can you blame her " and waits for him to continue. "Can you believe she picked the phone, said "Go to Hell!" and then hung up on me?" He adds, outraged. "Then I tried to call again but went straight to voicemail."

"She just needs to calm down." She puts her mug in the sink. "You hid major information from her and from what I could understand, Lilith is a very sensitive topic. You hurt her feelings, Lucifer."

"I wanted to protect her from Lilith." He adds, more to himself.

"I'm sure she'll come around." She reassures him. She takes his hand. "Just give her time. But if it makes you feel any better, I'll call her later, see if she's alright. If she doesn't give news, I'll reach out to Linda."

Lucifer nods. "I believe we're almost late." Chloe looks at her watch. "After you, Detective." He opens the door, his facade back on.

LAPD Precinct - A bit before 5 pm

Lucifer had left the precinct at the end of the morning to tend to some business meeting at Lux and had told Chloe he would return at the end of the afternoon to help her wrap up her paperwork so they could then head for Lux and make good on her promise from this morning. He's surprised as he doesn't see her at her desk. He decides to go ask Ella. He knocks before he enters her lab.

"Hello, Miss Lopez."

"Hey!" She hugs him quickly. "So whatup Lucifer? How are things with Chloe? Did you guys patch things up?"

"The Detective and I are very good, thank you for asking."

"Cool. You two are so cute together."

"Thank you, I guess." He answers. "Speaking of the Detective, do you know where she is?"

"Not sure." Ella pauses to recall when she last saw Chloe. "She dropped by a bit before lunch, asking if I had heard from Maze lately." She walks over to her computer to take a look at the analysis on the screen. "Then she got a text from Maze I believe and she left in a hurry."

"Any idea where she went?"

"She didn't say." Lucifer goes to exit, but Ella catches up to him. "Lucifer, what's happening. If Chloe met up with Maze somewhere, she's safe." He doesn't reply. "What's happening?" She repeats as she closes the door. "You look worried and you're NEVER worried. Spill it Buddy!"

"It's complicated." He answers honestly. "Can you please let me know if she calls you or if you hear anything?"

Ella knows not to push too hard and right now is one of those time. She steps back. "Of course I will. And if you need any help whatsoever, let me know. Leap of faith, remember."

He lets out a small smile. "I'll remember that, Miss Lopez. Thank you."

Lucifer's penthouse - An hour later

As if moved by a very bad feeling, he rushes towards his safe as soon as he steps into his penthouse, only to find it empty of two very important items.

"Shit!" He curses. The only other person to have the access code to the safe was Maze. "What are you up to Maze?" He asks aloud, as he contemplates the place where the two demon daggers should have been.

Even if they were a gift from Lucifer to her, and she had every right to claim them back, the fact she did without telling him, after she gave them back to him, claiming she didn't need them anymore, worried him. She gifted them back to him as they remained a symbol of her servitude to him, which wasn't the case anymore, so he couldn't find any good reason why she would remove them from their storage place. He shuts the safe door angrily and decides to pay his brother a visit, just in case.

Amenadiel's Office - Short after

Lucifer pushes the door of Amenadiel's apartment/office only to find an empty waiting room. He doesn't bother to knock before he enters his living-room.

"Wow! I see business is booming, Brother." He mocks him. "Your counselling office has really taken off."

Amenadiel closes his book. "What do you want, Lucifer?"

"You know I could put in a good word for your practice to those who come to see me. I'll even cut you the family discount and I'll name the favour before you accept my help."

Amenadiel pushes down the contempt he holds for his brother, and simply reiterates his previous statement. "What is is you want, Brother?"

"Straight to business, I see." He replies. "You've heard about Lilith if I recall."

"Yes, I have and I told you she was a bad omen."

He snickers. "As it turns out, Maze and that poisonous snake seem to be in cahoots again." His jaw clenches as he thinks of the betrayal. "And I seemed to have misplaced two very specific daggers." He takes a step and puts his hands on his desk. "You wouldn't happen to have any knowledge of this in case it allowed you to send me back to Hell, now would you?"

Amenadiel rolls his eyes. "I'm way past this, Brother."

"I hope so for your sake. Because now Chloe is missing and apparently she last talk to Maze."

"I promise you, I don't know anything about this."

"You better, because if you took any part in this and either of them gets hurt because of you in the process, angel or not, I will rip you apart." He finishes, his frustration and anger burning his skin.

Amenadiel doesn't reply to his threat, fully aware he needed someone to take it out on. "Where are you going?" He asks as Lucifer's turns away from, getting his inner Devil under control.

"To do something I should have done aeons ago." He looks puzzled. "I'm going to put an end to Lilith's miserable life and once this is done, I'll deal with Maze to find a fit punishment for her betrayal."

LAPD precinct - Ella's Lab

Lucifer tries to figure out where the Detective could have gone off to but soon realises he wouldn't be able to do this on his own. On the way to the LAPD, he tries to call Maze a few more times but his call is again redirected to her voicemail. He slams his hand on the wheel. He wastes no time once he gets to the precinct and heads for Ella's lab. As he sees her lab door, he recalls the time Chloe traced him after he took off with her service car. Ella turns to him as soon as she sees the door open.

"So no news yet?" She deduces.

"No, but do you know if the Detective's car still has a tracer? I'm no specialist but you can't track a dead phone, right?."

"Well duh Ella!" She says to herself. "Why didn't I think of it earlier. I can get her location in a couple of minutes." They both wait for what seems to be longer than just a few minutes. The screen blinks green. "Got it." Then she looks at the GPS point blinking. "But it's weird, it's near a very luxurious ranch if I believe the map, in Thousands Oaks."

"Let me see." He says, almost pushing her out of the way in his precipitation. "Maze wouldn't dare do this." He mumbles. "Miss Lopez, thank you for your help." She looks puzzled. "I own this ranch and I'm probably the only, along with Maze, to know this. We used in the past for various parties." He finishes. "Chloe has no idea this place is mine so I don't see how she would have gotten there without someone giving the address." He hesitates.

"What is it?"

"You said you were ready to take a leap of faith?"

"What can I do to help?"

"I could use some back-up." He pauses. "However, just so you're aware of it, although it won't be dangerous for your physical health, you might witness things which could be beyond your understanding, and to some extent impact how you see things." She remains silent. "But no matter what you hear, or see, rest assured that I will never hurt you, Miss Lopez." He warns her, not sure what was going to happen at the house, or how much he would be forced to show, even with Ella around.

"Dude, you're already the Devil, how scarier can it get!"

He opens his eyes wide. "You know?"

"I work for the LAPD, Lucifer." He still looks surprised. "At first I thought you were just a damn good actor, but then some weird stuff happened and you just refused to break out of character. Then after this night at the club when you went to get Chloe, she came back really weird and I just knew something happened. I just wasn't sure what. And then Chloe came to me to ask me a whole bunch of religious questions regarding the Devil and all. So I put two and two together."

"Really?"

"And I tested a sample of your blood as well." She adds, smiling.

"And you're okay with it?"

"Yes, I mean, what did you do that was so bad? Rebelled against your father and wanted to choose your own path… We've all been there, Man." He chuckles. "But I have like a million questions to ask you now that the cat is out of the bag. I mean of course when all this is behind us and all."

"Alright. Let's go then."

Lucifer's second estate - Thousand Oaks

Lucifer parks a bit ahead of the entrance and turns to Ella.

"Please stay here Miss Lopez, until at least it's over. Things could get messy and you'll be safe here."

"OK." She agrees. Then she hands him a small device. "Push this button if you need any help." She shows him the matching pager in her other hand. "I'll call for back-up before I jump into the action to save your ass." She winks.

He nods and heads for the ranch at a running pace. He passes Chloe's car in front of the house but decides to use the back entrance. He arrives directly in the kitchen and calls out for Maze.

"Mazikeen?" His senses are now fully awake, his Devil form pushing through as he feels the thrill of the hunt, despite the situation. He checks the first floor but doesn't find anything. He continues to the second and last floor. He can see the shadow of two people behind the curtain that shields the huge balcony that partly goes over the hill. He quickly opens the bay window to find both Maze and Chloe, unconscious and sitting against the guardrail, their fall to the depth below only prevented by said railing. He goes to free both of them when a voice stops him in his tracks.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He turns around to see Lilith calmy laying on a deck chair.

"Lilith." He hisses. "What do you want? Let them go!" He orders.

She laughs. "You're in no position to make demands, my Dear." She replies. "As for what I want, well not much really." Hate replaces her graceful features. She takes a step towards him, a small black box in hand, as Maze, then Chloe slowly comes back to their senses. "I just want you to suffer as much as I did back in Hell." She finishes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She waves the black box in front of him before she sits back on the deckchair. "You see when I first got here, I wanted to inflict physical pain on you, but the more I looked into what could hurt you the most, the more I realised you were too used to physical pain. I mean it's kinda hard to top what you felt when you fell. You got burnt so deep the scars never healed." She shrugs her shoulders. "But then as I got to learn a bit more about your work and life on Earth and I grew convinced you'd be your own torture. I just needed to find what would wreck you. And you gave the answer when I saw how protective you were towards this human." She motions to Chloe. "But also how you reacted when I told you I wanted to see Maze again. I never thought you'd still be this protective over her after all this time. The rest was child's play to put into place." She smiles. "Your love makes you weak, Luci. And now it's time to choose who lives and who dies."

Maze stirs in the background as Lilith continues with her monologue. The demoness tried to free herself of her ropes, while Chloe still struggled to get her brain to work again and process it all. As the two women tried to move, they realised their hands had been tied up to the railing directly. As Lilith keeps on talking, Lucifer discreetly presses the button on the pager in his pocket, now convinced that no matter his celestial capacities, he would never be able to save both of them. Lilith heads for the guardrail.

"You see," She goes on. "I have bound both Mazikeen and your human pet to each railing and I have here" She shows him the black box. "a lovely device that allows me to detach either the rail where Maze is tied or the one where Chloe is, or the both of them." Her thumb hovers over the three buttons. "And this one here will release the two of them together."

"What have you done?"

"I've installed tiny bombs to the railing." She says, matter of factly. "You have two minutes to decide or they both die." She presses the countdown on her phone. "It's really amazing what technology allows you to do nowadays."

Lucifer looks at both women, not willing to let any of them die. " There is always a third way. " He tells himself. " Come on, Miss Lopez, where are you. " He thinks.

As if to answer his prayers, he hears three gunshots and turns towards the noise. He sees Lilith stumble backwards as she recovers from the bullet, the box controlling the bomb now a few feets away from her on the floor. Ella's gun still smoking. Lucifer rushes to Chloe to free her hands from her ropes as Ella does the same for Maze before Lilith can grab the device and detonate the small bombs attached to the railings. They manage to get the women out of the way just as Lilith presses the red button. The blast sends two of the railings flying down over the balcony. Lucifer's form pierces as he grabs Chloe just in time to bring her back up. Ella looks at his form, curious, but not scared. Maze who had already partly removed her ropes as Ella came to help her stands up as the bomb goes off. She turns to Lucifer.

"Get Decker and Lopez out of here." She tells him, not leaving any room for argument. For once the Devil agrees to follow her lead. He nods. "Mother and I have some things to discuss." She finishes as she grabs the two daggers from the floor under the deckchair.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He says, but Maze already attacks Lilith both before she can fully recover and to give him the necessary time to vacate the house safely. He lifts Chloe up in his arms as Ella follows straight after him, a worried look towards Maze.

As he reaches his car he puts Chloe in the front seat, as she slowly comes back to her senses after the shock of the last hours. He can already hear distant sirens coming up. He hands his car keys to Ella.

"You should drive up the road and keep them away from the house."

"What about you?"

"I need to go back to help Maze. We'll meet there once all is over." He adds, more for his benefit than to Ella's still shaken by the sight of Maze almost dying. He always felt protective of her, but never had he imagined she could die this way, and that Lilith would go this far to achieve her goal.

He's pulled out of his contemplation as he hears a sharp cry of pain coming from upstairs. Not sure who it was, he rushes to the second floor. He sees the two women fighting and smiles as Maze finally gets the upper hand on Lilith. Maze kicks her in the stomach and sends her flying against the railing, cracking the glass, one of the dagger dropping out of her hand. Lilith now lies on the floor, motionless, many cuts and bruises on her slim body. Maze is in pretty bad shape as well but her wounds, unlike Litlith's, are only superficial.

"Told you I'd be fine." She says as she sees him rush in.

"Pardon the pun, but you look like Hell." He replies, happy to see she managed to stand her ground.

"You should see the other one." She banters.

"So what do you wanna do with her?"

"Nothing." She puts the dagger away in her trousers' belt. "The wounds were inflicted with the dagger and are beyond healing. She'll just go back to Hell, except this time it won't be on a vacation."

"Maze, you know…"

But before he finishes his sentence, Maze catches at the corner of her eyes some movement from where Lilith laid a second ago. She sees her fingers reach for the dagger, and gathering her last strengths, she throws the knife and aims for Lucifer's chest. Maze pushes him out of the way as she shields him from the demonic weapon. By the time Lucifer realises what happened, the knife is deep inside Maze's chest and she falls to the floor. The devil barely catches her before her head hits the hard balcony.

"No! No! NO!" He repeats, hand on her wound to somehow try to stop the bleeding.

Maze removes the dagger herself and drops it near her, the blade and her hand bloodied. "Lucifer…"

"Mazikeen, don't you dare die on me!" He looks at her face. "Help is going to be here soon. Why on Earth would you do this?!" His mind circles back on that time when Father Frank did the same thing and sacrificed himself for someone else.

"I finally fulfilled my duty to you." Her breathing painful. "And they need you more than they need me." She finishes as her eyes closed and she faints.

As Lucifer helplessly watches his friend fade away from, the same rage he felt when the Spider pulled the trigger fill him, except this time Chloe isn't around to calm his anger down, besides, Maze would have wanted Lucifer to avenge her. He shifts to his full Devil form and walks towards Lilith. The woman tries to step away from him but she's too weak and Lucifer grabs her by the neck to send her flying against the opposite wall of the penthouse. He lifts her up in an instant, his clawed hand squeezes her throat. Lilith tries to fight his strength but can't. She kicks her feet in the air in an attempt to free herself from his iron grip. His fingers tighten in response, and would have crushed her frail throat if not for this tiny voice telling him there were other ways to bring down human justice. He releases her for barely a second before he tells himself that Lilith was no human. He takes out the dagger that killed his best friend and plunges it deep into her flesh, as his hand squeezes her neck until not a breath is left in her. He unceremoniously lets her body drop on the floor and heads towards the kitchen to prepare the second part of his plan. He spills all the bottles of his bar on the furniture, curtain and every possible surface that can burn up on all floors. He brings in the gas barbecue inside and opens the gas cylinder. He grabs Maze's body and brings her down outside. He lays her against a tree and walks back into the house one last time to light it on fire, Lilith's body in the middle of the inferno.

By the time he reaches the patrol cars, flames are already devouring the penthouse and the gas canister is about to blow up just as he puts Maze on a stretcher. As soon as Chloe sees him, she stands up and walks over to him, completely oblivious to the medic's order to stay still. Then she sees Maze's body, a dark patch on her leather where the blade hit.

"Lucifer, is she…" She doesn't dare finish her sentence.

Lucifer doesn't reply but Chloe knows the answer when he averts his eyes from the body. The anger is still very present on his face and she notices some red patches on his skin. Then she hears the explosion coming from the house.

"And Lilith?" She asks before anyone can hear them.

"She got what she deserved. She was born with fire and she will disappear with it. I made sure she will stay in Hell this time and won't have a body to return to if she ever managed to escape once again." He answers, not willing, nor having the time, to go into further details. Then the medics bring Maze towards the ambulance to stick electrodes on her chest. Lucifer is about to tell them it was useless as she couldn't be alive, but then he hears a faint beep coming from the truck. Then another, and another, until the heartbeat is almost normal.

"How is this possible?" He asks himself as he heads for the ambulance, sure she had no pulse only a second ago.

Maze comes back to consciousness as Lucifer reaches her side. "How is this possible?" She says aloud. She tries to sit up but quickly falls back on the stretcher as she feels the sharp pain where the knife cut her deep.

One of the doctor present intervenes. "We need to bring her to a hospital and get her to the OR asap to stop the bleeding."

Lucifer looks back at Chloe. She takes his hand. "Go with her, I'm fine." She smiles at him. "We'll meet you there with Ella. There are going to be questions about what happened and Ella and I will make sure to cover it before we meet you at the hospital."

"I'll text you the address." He says as he climbs into the ambulance.

A couple of hours later - Los Angeles - Saint Mary Hospital

Chloe joins a rather worried Lucifer in the ER. His face lightens as soon as he sees her walk in.

"Hey." She says as he hugs her.

He kisses her deeply, onlookers be damned. The surgeon breaks the moment.

"Mr Smith?"

Lucifer turns. "Yes."

"Your…" He hesitates before he continues, given what he just witnessed. "wife is out of surgery." Lucifer smiles. "She'll need rest but she'll be okay. The projectile didn't reach any major artery or organ, so she'll keep a nasty scar but that's all. We'll need to keep her here for observation for a couple of days."

Lucifer shakes the surgeon's hand. "Thank you, Doctor."

"You're welcome." He looks at Chloe, then back at Lucifer. "She's awake now, you can see her. She's in room 66."

Lucifer takes a deep breath before he opens the door of room 66. As he turns the handle, he puts his facade back on.

"So Mazikeen, that was a close call." He startles the demon in the room.

She smiles at him, not sure where to start either. Feelings had never been their strong suit anyway. So a smile was as good as anything.

"It wasn't." She replies. "How is this possible? I should be dead by now. Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

"I have no idea." He answers honestly. "But I'll find out. In the meantime, I'm glad it happened." He looks uneasy.

"What?"

"Do you mind if Ella runs a few tests on your blood?"

"Sure. Whatever." She replies.

"You rest now." He chuckles. "I'll let everyone know you'll be sticking around a bit longer to annoy them."

"Bye Lucifer." Maze replies.

"Bye now. Glad you're not dead." He finishes as he closes the door.

A few days later - Chloe's condo

Maze was finally allowed to leave the hospital to go home and Trixie had been adamant to help the former demon heal since she got home. Lucifer, accompanied by Linda, in case the demon took the news he was about to share badly, decided to visit at the end of the day to see how she was doing, and also to have some privacy without Chloe or the Child around. At the moment, Chloe was waiting for him at the penthouse and the Urchin was with her Dad. So it was the perfect timing. He had talked to her on the phone but hadn't seen her since she got out of the hospital. She enters the Detective's condo, using his official key, and greets Maze as he reaches the living room.

"Hello, Maze!"

She jumps as she hears his voice. "For fuck's sake Lucifer, don't sneak up on me like that!"

He laughs and takes out a file. "I have Ella's result. I gave her your bloodied top and a sample of your blood from the hospital." Maze looks at him curious as to what she found out. "She found no abnormalities. I'm afraid you are now fully, and dully, human, Mazikeen."

"So this is my new life now?"

"It appears so," Linda adds.

"Are you saying I'm going to grow old?"

"Don't worry Grandma Maze, I'm sure grey hair will suit you just fine." Lucifer mocks her.

"Don't laugh too hard, Lucifer. Need I remind you, you're still mortal around the Detective. Who knows, maybe each you wake up by her side, you grow old and you don't even realise it."

"Very funny Maze." Then he turns to Linda. "Do you think it's possible, Doctor?"

"I'm not a celestial Doctor Lucifer. So yes it could be possible, or not." Then she sees Maze's wink. "But it's a possibility. I mean, you bleed around her, so your cells could age as well. You know." She touches his temple. "Is that a grey hair I see here?"

"Very funny." He still checks his reflection on his phone.

"Why don't you take advantage of the time you have with Chloe and live in the present. While Maze and I are going to test her newfound humanity in Lux, free of charge, of course." She then turns to Maze. "You're going to experience your first hangover!"

"Alright." He finally gives in. "More seriously though, I talked to Amenadiel about your new human condition. From what he was able to discover, it seems Dad somehow built a backdoor for demons when he created Hell."

"A backdoor?"

"Apparently if a demon, such qs your lovely self, sacrifices her life for a selfish reason, then the demon is granted redemption and a new life in the place and body where they died." He looks at Linda. "Since you decided to give up your life to save mine, knowing it would be a one-way ticket, and since it happened on Earth, you were somehow reincarnated in yourself, but as a mortal. What happens next is entirely up to you." Maze remains silent as she takes in his explanation. He grabs a bottle from Chloe's not so furnished bar. "A drink before you go?"

"Sure. Why not." They both reply.

Lucifer pours the three of them some whiskey. He lifts his glass.

"To you Maze. Enjoy your life and remember, you only live once, or twice in your case."

"To mortality," Linda says.

"To you being alive," Lucifer adds. "I almost forgot. I never got to thank you properly for what you did, so thank you Mazikeen." He takes out a gift. "I bought this for you."

She takes the present and opens it. She throws the book back to him. "Seriously, Lucifer? The Human Predicament: Towards an Understanding of the Human Condition? You could just kill me now."

"What?" He says. "Linda recommended it." Linda shrugs her shoulders.

They finish their drink, and both women stand up and head for the exit. "Enjoy your night girls and remember, for tomorrow, a lot of water and some ginger tea."

"Bye, Lucifer." The two women say as they exit.

! THE END !

_And so here is the final chapter of this story!_

_Hope you enjoy it!_

_And a huge thank you to all of you for sticking to it despite the rather long update time :D._


End file.
